The Butterfly Effect
by Cipher Admin Yinae
Summary: "In chaos theory, the Butterfly Effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. But, what if that small change is caused by the Butterfly itself?" A retake on MK9 with a twist. (Features OCs and will stay with canon up until a certain point!)
1. Prologue

**So, this is basically an AU of Mortal Kombat 9 with my OC Rei thrown into the bunch I one day thought, "What if she debuted in MK9?" Thus, this happened. Also, there is use of Rei's native language Asalian in this fic, and there will be translations at the end of the chapters.**

 **Lastly, this will follow canon as close as I can get up until a certain point, in which the changes to the timeline start to show more. With this out of the way, please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

 _Vultures._

 _There was nothing but Vultures feasting on the corpses of fallen warriors on this blood stained battlefield. Bodies were scattered around as far as the eye can see. There was one crushed underneath skeletal hands, a bloodied hand lay next to it. There was one that was impaled by by a blade of ice, and another in a seated position. Nearby lay one impaled by a naginata. One was split into two by some sort of razor rimmed hat, while another was impaled by an severed arm. A decapitated head lay separate from it's body, a broken pair of sunglasses mere inches away from his face. The vulture from earlier is shown again, feasting on the body of a poor woman, who was sliced in two with her intestines scattered about. Another vulture flies overhead, towards a large pyramid._

 _On the stairs lie a dead saurian, a skeleton, and a unidentified ninja, all three had perished. As the vulture flew, more bodies were seen, the most important were the bodies of a obese man, a yellow cyborg, a Native American, a Shokan, and a man wearing a strange mask all lie dead on the steps. The last body, the body of a white skinned man, lays near the top as signs of a struggle were hear._

 _At the summit of the structure, a fire burns with the might of the sun itself. A man clad in black falls onto the floor, a conical hat falling from his head. Red eyes struggle to focus as the man tries to sit up to face the one who floored him in the first place._

 _"Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?"_

 _A laugh emits from the tormentor as he stalks towards the poor man before picking him up._

 _"Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer."_

 _The tormentor pounds the man across the face a few times before throws him across the top of the pyramid. In mid flight, the amulet once worn proudly on the poor man falls off and shatters into several pieces. The man crashed into the floor as the tormentor draws a mighty hammer that pulsed with magical energy._

 _"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms." The tormentor mocked, watching the man roll over onto his back. Without missing a beat, he walked over and slammed his foot into the man's chest._

 _"My venom spreads, it is the end of all things…"_

 _The tormentor's hammer starts glowing with a burning essence, the same essence now surrounding the tormentor as he absorbs the god-like power from the previously slain guardian of the pyramid._

 _"Armageddon."_

 _"Stop!" The man begs, but his pleas fell to a deaf ear._

 _"It is done." The tormentor spoke as he picked up the man, "Your time has passed." He threw the man again. The man landed harshly, but struggled to pick himself up._

 _"Ages wasted in foolish resistance."_

 _The man spots the broken amulet, and then gets an idea._

 _"Now it is the dawn of my rule."_

 _The man scooped up what remained of the amulet in his hand, and began an ancient chant as the tormentor walked to his side, laughing. The amulet started to glow with a blue lightning, a signature of the man, as he continued the chant._

 _"Yes, pray to the worms, Raiden! As your world ends…"_

 _The tormentor raised his hammer to smash the man into the ground, but it is too late._

 _The man known as Raiden, God of Thunder, finishes his prayer as his blood red eyes return to their original soothing blue. With his final breath, he spoke._

 _"He must win!"_

 **END OF TRANSMISSION**

"Wait, that's it?"

"What else did you expect?"

"I don't now, a flashy flashback sequence?"

"I swear, you make us Purple Asali look bad sometimes, Rei."

"You love me and you know it, Corliss!"

Corliss shook her head as she returned to the computer monitor. On the screen was a view of a tournament, but everything seemed as if time had froze. "Rei, please be serious for once in your life. This is extremely important!"

"Corliss, let her be herself." A female Asali clad in yellow, gray, and blue spoke up, "She is the first Purple Asali to successfully ascend since Rethla's ascension 100,000 years ago."

Corliss either heard it and didn't acknowledge it or ignored it as she typed away at something. "Dmitri, is the portal ready yet?"

"Almost at full power, give it five minutes."A male Asali clad in black and gray spoke as it lit up a cigarette, "You sure the Elder Gods permitted this, Corliss?"

"I got the confirmation email this morning, the timeline must be changed, and they requested that I try my hand at it, since I'm their Timekeeper." The Asali spoke as it went over to another monitor and typed away, "The current timeline is doomed thanks to Raiden's fuck ups trying to interpret his future self's vision, which results in him become Dark Raiden early and making things MUCH worse, which is why you're here, Rei."

Rei looked up from talking with a blue, fairy-like creature that resembled a Swallowtail Butterfly. "I'm sorry, what?

The yellow Asali raised a brow. "Were you even paying attention, Swallowtail?"

"Hell no." Rei grinned, causing the yellow Asali to face palm and Corliss to chuckle.

"You said let Rei be herself, Airin. You walked right into that one." Dmitri chuckled, causing Airin to glare at him.

"You are just asking for shock therapy, aren't you?"

"Depends."

"Anyways, Rei, listen up." Corliss went over to a portal with seven different colored gemstones embedding it, "This timeline has to be changed, so here's what will be done. I'm sending you into Earthrealm to alter the past to ensure this current future will not happen. I will be monitoring everything you do. Unfortunately, since Shang Tsung is the one who's running this tournament, he'll know exactly what you are, so don't bother trying to hide it."

"Didn't plan on it." Rei claimed as she summoned her Swallowtail wings to hover in the air. The first fairy like creature, followed by two more that were red and yellow, flew into her navel gem into her incubation chamber, "I'm going in guns a blazing!"

Corliss shook her head and made an 'x' with her arms, "No Rei, you can't be going nuts. I need you to act like the Deity you are, not a delinquent. You will need an excuse to why you are at the tournament, so just say you're a spectator or something, but don't draw too much attention to yourself."

Dmitri let out a laugh, "Corliss, why bother telling her that? You know she's gonna do it anyways!"

"Shut up, Dmitri." Corliss went over to a rack on the wall that held three strange medallions and grabbed one. She went back over to Rei and draped one around her neck, "Whatever you do, do NOT take this off. This protects you from any kind of sorcery or mind control. It will also return you back here in the case you are badly wounded."

Rei inspected the amulet and looked rather displeased. "A gear? Really? I knew you had a fetish for them, but damn, a freaking medallion?"

"I don't question your fashion tastes, Rei. Don't question mine." Corliss spoke in a restrained tone, "Besides, you rarely even wear your own amulet, knowing it enhances your abilities."

"I don't wear it because it turns me into a glass cannon, we've been through this!" the Purple Asali huffed, "I still remember what happened last time I decided to wear it."

"For the love of Azriel, don't remind us." Airin and Dmitri spoke at the same time.

"You called?"

Corliss nearly fell out of her seat at the sudden voice. "L-L-Lady Lacu-, I-I mean Azriel- no, shit!" The poor Asali fumbled with her words as one half of the Elder Goddess, now a Black Queen Asali, walked in, a serene grin upon her face.

"Poor thing, you are much too easily startled." The Queen spoke, "And as long as I'm separate from my dear Illusen, I will implore you to address me as just Lacuna."

"Hi mom." Rei greeted calmly with a wave. Lacuna ignored it in favor of walking over to the other Purple Asali.

"Rise, Corliss. You have a job to do." Lacuna requested calmly, Corliss scrambling to return to her seat and compose herself, "This change must be done. If we can make the Earthrealmers learn of our realm and Genesisrealm, then maybe they can find a way to help us refuse them back into Purgatory."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Airin asked as she joined the two, "I mean, you are one half of an Elder Goddess…"

"The spell I had used takes all my power to cast," Lacuna explained, "It also meant placing a curse upon myself by ensuring that I cannot refuse back with Illusen to be complete again until the realms themselves are fused back to Purgatory."

"Why the hell do you even do that in the first place, knowing what would happened if you did it?" Dmitri joined in, Lacuna glaring at him before sighing.

"It was a price that had to be paid to ensure the safety of my amulet and my realm." She lamented, looking at her half of the amulet, the rubies adorning it glowing faintly, "I will not let it be taken by those who seek to destroy it."

"In short, an Elder God who actually does shit to ensure the safety of a realm."

"Correct."

A noise caught everyone's attention, to which they all looked over at the now activated portal. It swirled with a multitude of colored, making Corliss scoot her seat over so she was in front of Rei.

"Rei, this is it. Once you step through that portal, you will be taken into Earthrealm in the past, before all this chaos began. Your mission is to ensure that this new timeline that will be spawned from your presence alone will be the one to keep Raiden from going i'asruhs, and also to try and ensure that Armageddon is delayed for as long as possible. If you succeed, I'm sure the Elder Gods will reward you in someway, but if you fail…"

"Even I don't think I can save you if you fail…" Lacuna added, making Rei gulp nervously. Corliss continued.

"Like I said earlier, I will be monitoring you from here, so don't go fucking things up just for the hell of it. Think carefully about your decisions, and whatever you do, do NOT kill anyone unless I tell you otherwise." Corliss finished as she took Dmitri's cigarette from his hand and got a good hit of it, much to his annoyance, "That's it for me. Anyone else got anything to say?" Airin was the first to answer the Asali's question as she went over to Rei.

"I know you will do good in this mission, my Dea." She praised with a smile, "I wish you nothing but luck, and may the Elder Gods protect you."

"I know Mom has my back, but I'm not a 100% on the others…" Rei remarked, earning giggles from the three fairies.

Lacuna shook her head in amusement. "I assure you that I will do everything to ensure your success, my child. Also, please ignore Corliss' statement about not messing things up. That would ruin the fun."

"Some role model you are…" The male Asali snarked, earning another glare from Lacuna.

"You aren't such a hotshot either." She snarked back, "I only let you raise our daughter because I would be damned if the entire realm knew I had a child with a mere zui'arurs."

Airin and Corliss started laughing at the look on Dmitri's face from Lacuna's statement. Rei simply looked bored as she flapped her wings in annoyance.

"Can I go now? I'm bored, and I want to let my Spectrites have some fun in Earthrealm." She stated with a yawn. Corliss then got serious again and returned to the main monitor.

"Go for it, Rei. And remember…." Corliss, Dmitri, and Airin crossed their arms over their chests with the open palms of their hands facing each other.

"Fas su phsi'asu i'ars phsasil a su Gsi'ars Enzsurr." They all proclaimed, making Lacuna grin in delight at the sight of it. Rei turned back to them and did the same with her arms.

"Fas su phsi-asu i'ars phsasil a su Gsi'ars Enzsurr." She repeated before stepping up to the portal. She then closed her eyes, touching the medallion around her neck. This was it. It was do or die. If she failed, her chances of coming home were zero to none.

"…If I don't come back, call the police." She joked before stepping into the portal.

The mission had begun.

* * *

 _ **Asalian to English Translations**_

 **"Fas su phsi'asu i'ars phsasil a su Gsi'ars Enzsurr"** = "For the grace and glory of the Grand Empress"

 **"Zui'arurs"** = "Peasent"

 **"I'asruhs"** = "Batshit"


	2. Chapter 1: Johnny Cage

_**So, here's where things begin to get interesting. Rei's mission has just begun, and what comes of it depends entirely on her choices alone. Hopefully, she makes the correct ones...**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

Outside a strange building, a multicolored portal opened up. Rei stepped out of it and stretches her arms, followed by the three Spectrites. As the portal shuts behind them, they all take in their new surroundings in awe.

"Things have indeed changed since we perished years ago…" the blue Spectrite spoke.

"It's nice to be back," The red one added, "Maybe I can see how my clan is doing."

"I have bad memories about this place…" the yellow one murmured as it remained close to the rather amazed Rei.

"This is Earthrealm…" She spoke in amazement. She had only heard of and seen Earthrealm through Corliss' monitor, but this was an entirely new experience. She was _actually here._

 _"Rei, can you hear me?"_

"What the hell?!" Rei shrieked at the sudden voice, startling the three Spectrites as well. A laugh was heard.

 _"Relax, it's me, Corliss. I'm talking to you through your head."_ It spoke, _"No one else but you can hear me when I do this. Anyways, just wanted to let you know that this will be my way of communicating with you while you are in Earthrealm."_

"Wouldn't sending me a text or something be easier?" Rei complained, "And can you see me?"

 _"Our technology only does so much, Rei."_ Corliss responded, _"And yes, I can see you."_

Rei grinned and flipped a double bird. "What am I doing then?"

 _"Telling me to fuck off twice."_ came the deadpan response, Rei quickly putting her hands down and grinning sheepishly, _"If you haven't noticed, time is still at a standstill in Earthrealm right now."_

"Wha…?" Rei looked around the building, and saw a few monks frozen in place, along with a fountain frozen. "How the…"

 _"Chronomancy is the shit."_ Corliss chuckled, _"I won't start time again until you enter the arena. It isn't far from here, so get going!"_

Rei pouted a bit and sighed, "What? No bye, goodbye, or kiss my ass?"

 _"Nope."_

"Bitch."

 _"Just go, or else I'm gonna show Monsoon those pictures of you and Ruebi-"_

" **OK, I'M GOING NOW**." Rei shouted before running into the building, the three Spectrites hot on her heels.

Once inside the building, Rei came to a walking pace, grumbling to herself about what to do to Corliss to get revenge. The yellow Spectrite fluttered over to sit on her shoulder.

"I can faintly remember the last Mortal Kombat I have participated in." It spoke, "I fought well, but my life was taken from me by that Shokan brute."

"I didn't know you fought in a Mortal Kombat tournament." Rei inquired as she stopped to look at a rather old painting. The Spectrite nodded.

"I fought for Earthrealm in the 5th Mortal Kombat to represent the Haneul Yeoja, and was victorious up until I fought that Shokan." It explained, its wings drooping a little, "I can remember laying there at his throne room, dying of blood loss, begging and screaming for someone to help me, but my cries of help went unheard. I prayed to the Elder Gods that my soul would be spared from the Netherrealm, for I felt that I did not deserve to go there for my loss. I am lucky they instead sent my soul to Spiritrealm."

"So that's how you were offed." The red one dropped in, ignoring that Rei had somehow found a black marker and was drawing mustaches on some of the more modern paintings, "How were you offed, Jiayi?"

The blue Spectrite perked up at the mention of his name, "You mean how did I die?"

"What else would I be asking?" The red one snarked. Jiayi sighed.

"I was killed during a battle with the now gone Tengu clan. I sacrificed myself so that the Grandmaster could live, but it was for naught, for he still perished to the blade of the Tengu Leader. To this day, I kind of regret my actions." He told, "What about you, Rin?"

"Ah, I committed hara-kiri to escape being imprisoned and forced to abandon my clan from the Emperor's enslavement due to my mother's side of the family being pyromancers. He thought we were demons." Rin explained, "I lived a Shirai Ryu, and I died a Shirai Ryu. I think it was worth it."

"Sounds like it to me."

"I find it funny that all three of us are from opposing clans, yet we get along as if we were from the same clan." The yellow one spoke, "Maybe that's a sign we should start our own clan together?"

"Don't push it, Jae Hwa." Rin warned, "I may have fallen for this Lin Kuei scum, but that doesn't mean I would want to start a clan with him."

"And didn't the Haneul Yeoja try to commit genocide on my clan once?" Jiayi added, leaving Jae Hwa silent.

"…on second thought, that is a bad idea."

"Welp, I'm done here. Let's get to the tournament, you three!" Rei announced as she returned from her mustache drawing spree. She tossed the marker in a nearby flower before scooping up all three Spectrites and walking down the hallway once more. And once she set foot in the arena, it was as if time started moving again…

* * *

"Lord Raiden, what is wrong?"

"Strange visions…"

A cracking sound is heard, causing Raiden to hold it in his hand. It had cracked in several places.

"Your amulet…!" Raiden glances over at his groomed Champion, Liu Kang, and speaks.

"It is nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament begins.'

They both turn to witness a procession of monks walking towards them. A man by the name of Johnny Cage watches alongside Sonya Blade to the left of them. Sub-Zero, was slightly behind them with Cyrax and Sektor (before they became roboticized), flanking him. Up on the grandmasters throne, the elderly Shang Tsung walks out, flanked by Kitana and Jade. Baraka enters as well to the left of them. The man standing to the left of Raiden, Nightwolf, watches cautiously, while Quan Chi and Scorpion, to the left of Johnny and Sonya, watch them impassively. The monks finish their walk and sit down before Shang Tsung. Lastly, to the very back, Rei watches curiously, Rin, Jiayi, and Jae Hwa sitting on her head with different emotions: disgust (Jae Hwa), indifference (Jiayi), and interest (Rin).

"Lord Raiden…" Jae Hwa murmured quietly and sadly, hiding behind the two larger Spectrites as if to hide herself in shame.

"My fellow clansmen are here as well?" Jiayi inquired, "This is rather strange…"

"Who cares? There's a Shirai Ryu here!" Rin cheered quietly, doing a backflip in joy, "I'm so happy they are still around, kicking ass!"

"Quiet, he's about to speak." Rei shushed, the three Spectrites going silent as Shang started to speak.

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung!" He announced, "In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own violation, others were brought here by chance…." As the sorcerer scanned the Kombatants, he then noticed that there was an extra one in the very back.

"….and one has come to mock the very tournament itself." He all but sneered as he glared at Rei, to which all heads turned to the Asali. Rei simply grinned.

"Who? Me? Never! Mortal Kombat Tournaments are merely more violent and bloodier versions of Ferrum Klash Tournaments back home." Rei corrected as she began to step forward, the masked guards drawing their weapons, "But, besides that. It is not MY fault you and Shao Kahn were unable to claim Spiritrealm. My people pretended to be weak and defenseless so when you took the bait, our champion Ti Fa Rin, Elder Gods rest her spirit, would be able to utterly CRUSH Outworld. Then we enacted the Corliss Clause to make sure Outworld can't go near our realm, let alone set foot in it. Now, all you Outworld idiots are trying to reclaim this nice little realm as a way to recoop your losses." By the time she had finished talking, she was now standing at the edge of the gap where the masked guards were stationed, each one drawing their weapons at her direction, but she didn't care. "You guys just don't know when to quit, now do you?" Rei tsked, smiling at her earned glares of anger from the Outworlders and looks of confusion from everyone else. Little did she know that her little speech had caught Raiden's attention, especially the part about managing to find a way to keep Outworld from going near a realm.

Shang Tsung stood up from his throne, Kitana and Jade drawing their weapons, "You will identify yourself, Asali!"

"You ain't the boss of me, Sorcerer!" Rei snapped, very much amused, "But, just so I can be properly addressed, you my refer to me as Dea Swallowtail, or Swallowtail for short."

"What is your purpose here?" Kitana asked.

"Eh. Come to watch the old fart next to you get his ass whooped, no biggie." Rei shrugged. The spectrites were giggling in amusement, especialy Jae Hwa.

"Who is she…?" Liu Kang asked the Thunder God, who was busy trying to figure out what was going on, "I never seen such a creature before…"

"Neither have I, but I feel we must keep a close eye on her." answered Raiden, "She may prove to be helpful."

"So Shang, please continue with your little speech, I came to see some action, not some old man talking." Rei requested with a wave of her hand, "Otherwise, I'll start throwing chairs."

"What is it with her and throwing chairs?" Rin whispered to Jiayi.

"I think it had something to do with an Asalian rumor that if you throw a chair into a crowd, it'll start a riot." the blue Spectrite whispered back.

Shang remained silent before continuing his speech. As he continues talking, Johnny looks to his right at Sonya.

"Hey beautiful, Johnny Cage." He introduced himself, earning nothing from Sonya.

"Good for you." She deadpanned. Johnny frowned at her response.

"What? 'Massive Strike', 'Citizen Cage', 'Ninja Mime'? None of these ring a bell?" Johnny asked. Sonya ignored him in favor of watch the new kombatant enter the arena.

"Kano…" She all but growled in anger, Johnny raising a brow in confusion.

"'Kano'? Wasn't in that one…."

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history!" Shang spoke, much to Rei's amusement as she mockingly waved at him, which earned a glare from the sorcerer, but he continued anyways.

"This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthream's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge… me." The sorcerer finished.

Johnny grinned at the thought. "Huh! That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?"

A cough is heard behind Johnny, prompting him to turn around and nearly jump at the sight of Shang Tsung behind him. "What? How did you…"

"Looks can be deceiving." Shang answered before levitating back to his throne. Once he sat down, he spoke again. "Our first kombatant will be Mr. Cage!"

The man in question laughs defiantly and strides forward.

"That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?" He asked, looking ready to kick some ass.

"Reptile!" Shang answered without missing a beat, prompting Johnny to look towards the rooftop of the arena. A reptilian creature materialises on the rooftop, having observed them while invisible, and jumps to the arena floor to the monks' applause.

Johnny actually looked impressed. "Nice stunt! Who's your agent?"

"Begin!" Shang announced, prompting both kombatants to get into a battle stance.

"Alright, it's showtime!"

As the battle begins, Rei moves out of the way, but not before tripping Baraka so Johnny could kick him in the face, so she is standing between Liu Kang and Raiden. Jae Hwa moves to sit on Rei's shoulder while Jiayi and Rin watch the fight by hovering above the Asali. Raiden seemed unaware of Rei's presence until she spoke.

"So, what brought you here?" She asked, "Come to watch Shang Tsung lose too?"

The Thunder God turned towards her with a serious look. "You have not heard of me?"

"I am from a different realm, the chance of me knowing who you were until now are the same as this realm spontaneously turning into a grapefruit." Rei answered, earning a grin and an amused snort from Liu Kang, as if he found the comparison rather amusing. "Care to inform me?"

"I am Raiden, God of Thunder and Lightning." Raiden introduced himself, "I am also the Protector of Earthrealm. I am here to ensure that Earthrealm wins this Mortal Kombat."

Rei looked him over before answering, "You sure do have the look down pat. Reminds me of my realm's Thunder Deity Airin."

 _"Bout time I was mentioned!"_ Airin's voice cheered. Rei ignored it and continued.

"Except you seem a lot more calmer and not as strict."

 _"HEY!"_

"You said your realm was able to prevent Outworld from taking it through a clause…" Raiden changed the subject, "What does this clause do?"

Rei put a finger over her lips, as if telling him to be quiet. "My people don't willingly give out our methods of keeping outsiders out of our realm." She answered, much to Raiden's disappointment, "We don't want our methods to be heard by the ear of any Outworlder."

"I see…" Raiden looked disappointed. There was a creature whose realm had prevented Shao Khan from taking it standing right next to him, and won't even say how! But, he had to honor it, seeing as the reason was justified. But, then he remembered something else and decided to bring it up. "I assume your title of Dea implies you are a deity as well?"

"Yeah." Rei answered as she touched her navel gem, "The shape of this gem and my Color Code shows my status as one. I'm actually the first one to successfully ascend in over 100,000 years. It's a long story." Before Raiden could ask, he was cut off.

"You got Caged!" Johnny's voice shouted as Reptile had finally been defeated by the actor. It had been a show of considerable martial arts skills from Cage against the Zatarrean Assassin, but he had come out victorious. Johnny had essentially proved that along with his bark, he had the bite.

Liu Kang and Raiden watch Johnny's gloating with equal amounts of disgust. Rei, meanwhile, looked rather surprised.

"While I would say I'm impressed, Zatarreans are rather pushovers in Kombat, so him winning is to be expected." She stated, catching glances from the two men beside her. It was then Johnny stalked up to several of the observing kombatants.

"And I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you out, I'm taking you out, and I'm taking you out…" Johnny now stood in front of Sonya, "…for dinner." He snickered at Sonya's disdainful reaction. The sorcerer didn't look impressed.

"Your second challenge, Mr. Cage. Baraka!" He announced as the Tarkatan roared loudly and jumped to the arena floor to the applause of the monks.

"Hmm… ok, nice makeup, but is it really necessary?" Johnny asked. Baraka only unsheathed his blades in response. "Whoa!"

"They will taste your flesh!" Baraka threatened before they started fighting. Despite having already fought a rather intense battle with Reptile, Johnny still had enough stamina to fight Baraka. But, the actor still proved victorious as he defeated the Tarkatan and looked exhausted.

"Man, I love those blades!" Johnny complimented as he caught his breath, "My agent has got to meet you! We're doing 'Tommy Scissorfists' and…"

"Congratulations, Mr. Cage." Shang Tsung cut him off, "Now, FINISH HIM!"

 _"He's not gonna do it, don't say anything."_ Corliss reassured, Rei easing up a bit.

"Finish him? Yeah, right!" Johnny said, standing up straight. Shang Tsung's expression didn't change.

"Kill him!" He ordered. It was then Johnny looked to the crowd. Cyrax and Sektor look on in anticipation, as did Scorpion and Quan Chi. It was there that the actor finally realized what he had gotten himself into and threw his hands in the air.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, wait a second! I'm not gonna kill anyone!" He shouted in protest. Liu Kang throws a confused look at Raiden, who takes in the scene impassively. Rei, however, seemed rather bored and yawned.

"Boo!" Rin shouted, causing many in the crowd to look around in confusion at her shouting, "Kill him!" Luckily, no one seemed to notice it was the little red fairy hovering above the Asali. Shang Tsung ignored it.

"Very well." He stated, standing up from his chair, "The tournament will resume at dawn!" And with that, he turned around and departed. The monks all rise and did the same.

"What, that's it? Really?" Johnny asked, earning no answers in return. He shrugged it off and turned around, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Now, where'd that hottie go?" He mused as he starts to leave, only to find Liu Kang, Raiden, and Rei walking up to him. Raiden was first to speak.

"You fought well." The Thunder God complimented. Johnny grinned.

"Thanks. Nice hat." This seemed to bother the Shaolin Monk, as he decided to speak.

"You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden." He scolded, "He is the protector of Earthrealm, the God of Thunder, the-"

"Look, I don't know what king of roleplaying you guys are into, but count me out." Johnny cut him off. He then saw Rei and smiled again. "Well, you aren't as cute as that other hottie, but still cute regardless~"

"Call me cute again and I'll rip out your intestines and use them to strangle you with!" Rei threatened with a happy tone and smile, visibly disturbing the actor and the Shaolin. The three Spectrites all giggled in amusement.

 _"Rei, cut it out."_ Corliss warned, Rei staying quiet. Johnny decided it was best to leave, but Liu Kang stops him in his path.

"This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory." He spoke, "We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm."

"What are you talking about?" The actor asked in confusion.

"You last opponent was Tarkatan. He was born with those blades." Raiden explained.

Johnny scoffed. "Yeah, those things are real." He said, his tone filled with sarcasm. Two guards picked up Baraka's unconscious form and carry him off.

"He represents Outworld. Had you lost, the emperor Shao Khan would have come one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his." Raiden continued. Rei decided to throw her two cents in.

"Outworld is nothing more than a virus that spreads its corruption to everything it touches. If it takes this realm, you're more or less fucked." She added. Johnny didn't seem impressed.

"Outworld, yeah right, right…" He shrugged it off. Raiden looked slightly annoyed.

"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself. But if we lose this time, Shao Khan will conquer all." He once again explained.

"Dun dun dunnn!" Johnny drastically threw his arms up in the air, to which Jiayi and Rin rammed their bodies into his hands. "What the hell…?"

"Oh, those are mine." Rei said as she gently grabbed the two, bringing them down to shoulder level, "They like being silly."

"BLEH!" The two shouted in disgust at Cage, startling him a bit. Jae Hwa silently chuckled from her spot behind Rei's neck.

"…look guys, I'm an actor." Johnny spoke, changing the subject, "I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military. Me, I've got a date with a blonde. Ciao!" He slapped Raiden on the arm and proceeded to leave. Rei whispered something to Jiayi, to which the Spectrite fired a small beam at ice at the actor's butt. Johnny shouted in surprise and turn back around, making Rei giggle. He gave her a small glare before leaving for real, muttering something to himself. Liu Kang then spoke after some silence.

"What do you see in him?" He asked Raiden, the Thunder God not missing a beat with his response.

"He is a hero, Liu Kang, though he may not know it yet."

"Well, I would love to stay and chat…" They turned to Rei, who was busy adjusting her glove, "I got things to do. It was nice meeting you two, especially you, Raiden~" She summoned her Swallowtail wings and winked at Raiden as she noticed the two's looks of surprise. "We should get to know each other more if we meet again. But until then, gaas ilu." She then flew up into the air and away from the arena with the Spectrites following, leaving the two men to watch in both curiosity and caution.

"Whatever she is, we must be careful." Raiden warned, "She may be plotting something."

"You do not have to tell me twice." Liu Kang heeded.

* * *

 _"Rei, did you seriously just do that?"_

Rei only grinned as she flew towards the strange pit that was nearby. A groan was heard.

 _"Rei, for Azriel's sake, control yourself!"_ Corliss scolded, _"You're there to correct the timeline, not flirt with Raiden!"_

"I do as I damn well please." Rei deadpanned as she found a good perch on the side of a tower, letting her wings disappear into a mist of purple powder, "Besides, what's wrong with me flirting with him? He's honestly pretty good looking. Plus I'm having fun screwing with their heads."

 _"Well, as much fun as it may be to mess with them, you need to focus on your mission at hand."_ the Chronomancer reminded. Rei simply mocked Corliss by mouthing the words she said with her hand before kicking back.

"I am focused!" She corrected, earning a response from Dmitri this time.

" _Yeah, focused on Raiden."_ He counter corrected, _"If you're gonna do it, then fine. But do not let it interfere with your job!"_

"Ok, ok! Geez…" Rei sighed, but then saw someone on the bridge nearby.

"Hey, it's that one lady."

* * *

"Triangulating your signal for evac, but…"

The radio on Sonya's wrist becomes briefly distorted for a second before a voice was heard, "….there is no island."

"I'm standing on it!" Sonya assured, "Just lock into my wrist comm!" She didn't notice Johnny walking onto the bridge and smiling.

"Understood. What is your current status?" The voice from the comm asked.

"They have Jax. And if I don't fight in this crazy tournament, they'll kill him. I'm gonna try to-"

"Need help?" Johnny cut her off, "I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress."

Sonya looked very annoyed and said, "You again. Listen, I've got serious problems here. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star."

"C'mon, a girl like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone." The actor attempted to justify, only to earn a sigh from Sonya before she walked off. He then went to grab her by the arm.

"Look, baby, I can't let you run loose without an escort." This was a bad move on Cage's part, as Sonya proceeded to punch him in the stomach and across the face, knocking him down and assuming a fighting stance.

"I don't need an escort, and I'm sure as hell not your baby!" She said in anger as Johnny got up and proceeds to get in a brawl with him. Neither seemed to notice the spectator on the tower nearby.

"Whoo! This is the shit I came to see!" Rei cheered as she watched in glee. Jiayi, Rin, and Jae Hwa looked at each other in confusion before moving to sit on the Asali's head and watching the two fight. After a few minutes, Johnny comes out victorious.

"Ha haaa! No bad for a… girl…" He seemed to regret getting caught up in the moment and offered a hand to Sonya, "Look, sorry about that…"

She slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help." Johnny simply shrugs.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll just leave you to your… problems."

"Good idea!" The actor was then grabbed from behind and thrown off the bridge by a familiar sleazeball from earlier: Kano. Rei gasped and leaped off the tower, summoning her wings and rushing to assist Johnny. Meanwhile, Kano proceeds to speak.

"Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn!"

"Not man enough for a fair fight?" Sonya sneered.

"I don't do 'fair'." Kano answered without missing a beat, using his eye beam to blast Sonya with, the woman shouting in pain, "No need to get up, love."

Down below, Johnny is held up in the air by Rei, who had grabbed his arm right in time. Sonya's screams echo above them as they remained there. Johnny only stared at Rei in both shock and confusion.

"How did you…" He was at a loss for words. Earlier, this woman had threatened bodily harm on him, and now here she was saving his ass from impalement? Rei grinned.

"Didn't you listen to a thing I said earlier?" She asked, "I'm not from this realm or Outworld." Both she and Johnny took a moment to look down to see the previous victims that fell before the actor, "Yikes, those poor bastards…"

"So tell me… how are things at Command?"

"Bastard!"

More screams from Sonya as Kano continued to blast her again and again. Rei looked rather mad as she looked above her.

"That Kano guy sure is an ass…" She noted, earning a nod from Johnny.

"You're telling me." He added as they listened in more.

"Gullible bitch. Just had to point you in the wrong direction. Couldn't have done it without ya!"

"S.F. is on the way. You won't get far."

"Oh, I got a knack for survival. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here."

"Ok, I had enough. Cage, go kick that guy's ass!" Rei demanded as she flew up and let Johnny go, the man landing on the bridge behind Kano. With a thankful nod at Rei, he began to speak.

"Step away from the lady!" He demanded as he stalked toward Kano, dusting himself off, "Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is… I AM the special effects." With that, Johnny sucker punched Kano, starting a fight. Meanwhile, Rei landed near Sonya and checked her for any open wounds.

"You alright?" She asked, Sonya looking at her curiously.

"You're that thing from earlier…" She noticed, "What are you?"

"Just a creature who came to this realm for a visit and to watch an old dude fight. Nothing special." Rei answered, "You're lucky, no open wounds."

"That's the least of my problems…" Sonya disregarded as she and Rei watched the two men fight. Johnny ends up victorious despite going against a brutal thug like Kano, using a few tricks up his sleeve to knock Kano the fuck out onto the ground.

"Throw that on your… barby… shrimp." Johnny fumbled. Rin hastily fluttered over so that she was over Kano's face.

"You got knocked the FUCK out!" She gloated, ramming into his nose before returning to Rei. Neither human seemed to acknowledge this as Johnny went over and offered his hand to Sonya again. This time, she accepted.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Who was that guy anyway?" The actor asked.

"His name's Kano." Sonya began to explain, "He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big-time arms dealers. Turns out he was their leader and giving us the runaround. Lot of our guys got killed because of him."

 _"That would explain the influx of human souls to our realm that were police officers."_ Corliss noted.

Johnny's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "So that's not a costume? You're actual military?" He asked.

Sonya nodded. "Special Forces."

"Get out!" Johnny gasped, "So you know about this 'threat to the world' stuff, right? Raiden called in the cavalry."

"Raiden?" Sonya looked confused, "No idea who you're talking about."

"Kano's gone." Rei butted in, causing the two to turn around. Sure enough, there was no sign of Kano.

"Damn." Sonya looked frustrated as she turned to Rei, "Did you see where he went?"

"There's only one way he can go, Sonya." The Asali answered, pointing to the other tower across from them, "Unless he wanted to be a daredevil and jump off the bridge, I say he went that way."

"He can't be far." Johnny assured.

"He'll have to wait." Sonya offered her hand to the man, "I appreciate your help, Cage."

The actor accepted it and shakes it. "Johnny." He corrected. Sonya didn't seem to heed it.

"But right now I've got things to take care of. My C.O. is locked up on this island somewhere. I have to find him." With that, Sonya walked away, leaving Johnny to watch her in admiration. It was then he remembered Rei was still here and looked at her.

"So, about me calling you cute…"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

 _ **(TRANSLATIONS)**_

 **"Gaas ilu"** \- "Good bye"


	3. Chapter 2: Sonya Blade

**_This is my favorite chapter so far. That is, until I get to Stryker's chapter. Ooh boy._**

 ** _Please enjoy and review!_**

* * *

 _"Rei, you're doing well so far. How are you enjoying Earthrealm?"_

"So far, got to see some good fights and saved Johnny Cage's ass. We had a chat before he went to go find Sonya. He's surprisingly knowledgeable for a douche."

 _"I noticed. Reminds me of one of your friends… Solidad, wasn't it?"_

Rei nodded as she walked out of a forest. To her left was a large lake with a bridge hanging over it. The temple could be seen from the distance. "Yeah, but she knows when to tone down her attitude." She answered the voice in her head. Meanwhile, the three Spectrites were flying around, exploring what they could.

"I remember this place…" Jae Hwa mused as she went to hover over the water. Rin joined her.

"How so?" She asked.

"I was ambushed by Tarkatans and nearly got decapitated by that lady in blue with Shang Tsung earlier." was the deadpan reply, "I had fun up until she came along."

 _"Rei, there is something I must inform you of."_ Rei perked up at the sound of Lacuna's voice.

"What is it?"

 _"If you ever need your Amulet, let us know. I brought it out of our Jinsei chamber on the case you are in need of it."_ Lacuna offered, Rei nodding.

"I don't need it right now. I can kick the ass of anyone that crosses me!" Rei boasted.

 _"Then prove it. Turn around."_ Lacuna hinted. Rei blinked in confusion before turning around and finding herself faced with Reptile and Baraka.

"Ok, what the fuck."

"You will die here, Asali!" Baraka boasted, unsheathing his blades. Reptile hissed in agreement. Rei looked very done with the world.

"Seriously? He hates me that much he sends out his two lackeys?" The Asali complained, "ESPECIALLY when I wasn't the Asali that booted him out of Spiritrealm all those years ago? Geez, he must have one hell of a grudge!"

 _"Or his old age might be hindering his memory."_ Lacuna added. Rei simply shook he head and whistled, Jiayi and Rin flying to her side. Jae Hwa retreated into her incubation chamber through her navel gem as she took a fighting stance, her arms now crackling with purple electricity.

"Either way, you two are gonna regret ever coming here!"

* * *

She wasn't sure how she ended up here, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Jax! Jax, are you in here?"

The blonde walked cautiously into what appeared to be a prison or some sort of lair. Rotting bodies stripped of their flesh hang off rusty meat hooks, which would have bothered Sonya if it weren't for the fact Jax just happened to be in one of the iron barred cells ahead of her. He looked like he got the hell beat out of him twice. Sonya gasped and ran up to it.

"Oh my God. What did they do to you?" She asked. Jax only shook his head.

"Run, girl, run…" He weakly warned her. She didn't notice Shang Tsung walking into the prison behind her with two masked guards flanking him.

"Miss Blade!" He called out, getting said woman's attention, "You do not disappoint. I have been expecting you."

"Let him go!" Sonya demanded, "We're not part of your tournament!" Shang looked slightly amused.

"On the contrary, you are very much a Kontestant." He corrected, "You will face Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins."

Once Shang finished, ice began to materialize in the prison, taking the form of a man. The ice shattered to present Sub-Zero as he assumes a fighting stance, Sonya walking towards him.

"Now, you will feel death's cold embrace…" He threatened as he charged towards Sonya.

* * *

"We taught her well."

"She seems to be enjoying herself as well."

The group of Asali watched the monitor as Rei was fighting Baraka and Reptile, the Purple Asali having the upper hand. Corliss looked rather amused. "Seriously, you would think Shang Tsung would be able to tell me and Rei apart…"

"Maybe old age really is getting to him." Dmitri mused, "I mean, I would recognize the Purple Asali that kicked my ass and booted me out of a realm if I was in his place."

"What do you think, Lacuna?" Airin asked the Queen. Lacuna remained silent as she watched the monitor. Nothing.

Dmitri and Corliss took notice at Lacuna's odd silence. Normally she had a comment for everything. "Lacuna?" Corliss called out.

Still silence.

Lacuna glanced over at another monitor, which showed the future. It was slightly distorting, which was normal since it's past was currently being changed.

"…I'm sorry, what?" She spoke up after a minute, "I was just watching the monitor over here…"

All three Asali face palmed.

* * *

It was a long fight, and despite Sub-Zero's cryomancy, Sonya was able to get the win. Sonya wiped some blood from her mouth before turning to Shang Tsung.

"Done! We're leaving!" She announced, but before she could leave, Raiden appeared in a flash of lightning, just as Shang Tsung was moving forward. This did not set well with her at all.

"Stand in my way and I'll kick you a-"

"A challenge?" Shang Tsung cut her off. Just as that was said, Raiden suddenly gasped. In his mind was a flashback of Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung with a flying kick. He then got between the two humans with haste.

"No. You will not be the one to challenge Shang Tsung." He told Sonya. Unfortunately, she saw it as Raiden trying to protect the sorcerer and took a fighting stance once more.

"You want some too? Fine by me!" She spoke before promptly punching the Thunder God in the face and starting the fight. It lasted a good while, and to almost no one's surprise, Sonya defeated Raiden. If he wasn't so reluctant to fight, he would have won, but instead lost.

"Enough of this!" Sonya claimed as she grabbed Raiden by his shirt and prepared to punch him again. He didn't seem fazed at all.

"Shield your eyes." he calmly asked. Sonya looked confused.

"What?"

"Shield your eyes." Raiden asked again, his eyes crackling with electricity. A blinding flash envelopes the surrounding area, Sonya managing to get an arm in front of her face in time. The others weren't so lucky as they were blinded by the flash. With them blinded, the blonde went over and destroyed the bars on Jax's cell with her wave energy blast. She got him out and supported him the best she could.

"Jax, come on! We're outta here!" She told the man.

"'Bout time…" Jax weakly answered as they left. Raiden soon picked himself up, watching as the two masked guards go after the two. Shang Tsung looked over at Raiden.

"You aided their escape."

"You allowed them to escape."

Shang Tsung narrows his eyes at the Thunder God. "They will not get far…" He assured before leaving.

* * *

It was now evening time as Sonya struggled to keep Jax moving. The older man looked ready to pass out at any second. "Come on Jax! Move it! That's an order!" She ordered, earning a weak chuckle from said man.

"Oh… so you're in charge now?" He asked. Sonya didn't answer as she spoke into her wrist communicator.

"Special Forces Command, this is Sonya Blade! Where's that evac?"

"Blade, they are en route… coming to you shortly…"

"Affirmative!" She looked at Jax, "Almost home, soldier." Suddenly, they heard something coming from above. Sonya looked up to her right to see something diving down from the sky, along with screaming. "What the hell…?"

 **"YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAW!"**

Sonya and Jax looked over by the bridge to see Rei diving down from high in the air, Reptile in her arms as she was spinning like a corkscrew. Once they were close enough, Rei let go of the Saurian, which caused him to get sent through it. Rei them flew down towards to where the two S.F. officers were at high speeds, and speared into Baraka, who looked rather worse for wear. Grabbing him the same way she did Reptile, she flew up and over to the water, proceeding to dunk the Tarkatan into it with a great splash. Nothing was said as Rei landed back on the ground.

"Yeah, that's what you jackasses get for ambushing me!" She shouted as Baraka got the strength to swim away, "Go back to Outworld and cry to your lameass emperor!" Jiayi popped out of her navel gem to join the other two Spectrites as Rei dusted off her hands and turned around. She didn't think anyone else would be here until she saw Sonya and Jax standing there.

"Oh, hi Sonya. Who's your friend?" She asked. Before she could get an answer, Kitana and Jade emerge from the forest.

"By the order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island." Kitana spoke with authority. Sonya set Jax down nearby and assumed her battle stance again.

"I don't have time for this. Outta my way!" Sonya demanded as she proceeded to fight the two. While this happened, Rei went over to Jax.

"You alright there, sir?" She asked, earning a nod from Jax.

"I'm fine…" He answered, Rei shaking her head.

"You don't look fine to me. You look like you been beaten to near death." She corrected, "If I only I was a cleric instead of a mancer, I would patch you up in no time flat!"

"A what now…?" asked a confused Jax. Two thuds brought their attention back to Sonya, who just laid out both Kitana and Jade. The two were unconscious on the ground, to which Rin went over to inspect them in curiosity. Jae Hwa did the same, except she rammed into Kitana's nose with all her might.

"That's for nearly decapitating me!" She gloated before returning to Rei.

"Sure don't need anymore surprises like them." She mused as she joined Jax and Rei, "How are you holding up?" She asked Jax.

"Fine." He lied, Sonya and Rei shaking their heads.

"Liar. After I get you to base, I'm coming back. Kano's still here somewhere." Sonya spoke.

"Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed." Jax warned.

Sonya remained silent. "…I trusted him."

"Yeah, we all did."

"But I was the one he used."

"Hey, I think your ride's here." Rei mused as she, Sonya, and Jax looked up to see a helicopter flying their way. Sonya smiled a bit and waved at the approaching helicopter. As she does so, a gigantic fireball shoots up from nowhere and blasts it to pieces. Sonya could only watch as their ride back to base crashed in the distance in flames.

"No!"

"Damn! Guess whoever did that didn't want you to get to the chopper." Rei mused as laughing was heard. The three turned to see the source of the laughing, the evil sorcerer we love to hate, along with Kano. Shang Tsung's hand was glowing with fire. Rei looked rather upset.

"Oh, you snake…"

"Damn you!" Sonya cursed. Shang Tsung glared at Rei before speaking to the blonde.

"You have a challenger - Kano." He announced, Sonya assuming a fighting position in anger.

"Pretty boy ain't gonna save ya this time." The Black Dragon leader warned as he and Sonya started duking it out. Rei took the time to approach the elderly man in annoyance.

"Hey, next time you send someone to kill me, at least send someone who is competent and not a waste of my time!" She demanded, "Seriously, those two were like Willow Wisps to me. No wait, that would be an insult to the Willow Wisps."

"If it is a challenge you seek, then a challenge you will get, Swallowtail." Shang Tsung accepted, "But beware, you should be careful what you wish for…"

Rei's eyes narrowed. He was plotting something, and whatever it was, she knew she would probably regret it later. "…I don't need to be careful." She poked him in his chest.

 _"Do not provoke me."_

 **THUD.**

"You're coming with me."

Shang Tsung looked away from Rei in time to see Sonya going up to arrest Kano. He proceeded to blast a fireball in her path, stopping her.

"Kano is not your prisoner." He said. Sonya then pointed to Jax.

"At least help Jax. He needs a Medic!" Shang only laughed at her request and leaves, followed by Kano and the now conscious Kitana and Jade. The blue clad assassin was rubbing her nose, Rin giggling darkly at the sight. Rei glared at the sorcerer in annoyance. She looked at Sonya.

"Bastard." They both said with an agreeing nod.

"There she is!"

Sonya and Rei turn to see Johnny walking toward them, followed by Raiden and Liu Kang. Rei grinned and waved at Raiden with a wink, stopping him in his tracks briefly.

"Sonya! You all right?" Johnny asked the blonde. He then noticed that she wasn't alone when he saw Jax. "Hey, looks like you found 'im…" He threw a salute at the man.

"S'up, Sarge?"

"He's a ma-"

She stopped as Raiden walked past her and up to Jax. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked as Raiden charged up some lightning in his palm.

"It's OK, he's cool." the actor assured as Raiden healed the man with his lightning. It took a few moments, but finished quickly. Jax looked completely amazed as he checked his arms.

"That's amazing!" He praised.

Johnny grinned. "Told ya! Turns out he's a god!"

Jax raised to his feet, Sonya also amazed by Raiden' actions as he approached her.

"Thank you…. Raiden." She thanked, Raiden shaking his head.

"Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like my memories of the future. They lead me to believe that you all are connected to Earthrealm's fate…" He then glanced over at Rei curiously. "And yet… I see none of you."

 _"Rei, do not let him know of your mission."_ Corliss ordered.

"Speaking of which, who are you?" Sonya asked. Rei blinked before smiling.

"Just call me Swallowtail for right now." Rei bowed, "I'm the protector of Spiritrealm, a realm that Shang Tsung and his boss tried to claim thousands of years ago but ultimately failed. I'm also the realm's Goddess of Darkness."

"A deity of Darkness…?" Raiden kept his guard up. Deities of Darkness were nothing but trouble as far as he knew. Yet, he didn't sense an aura of evil on her, something that made him even more curious as to who she really was.

"Yeah. These little twerps…" Rei pointed to the three Spectrites hovering over her, "…are called Spectrites. They are souls that wandered into my realm that I converted to Spectrites to incubate them. Introduce yourselves."

Jiayi went over and landed on Johnny's shoulder, his presence on it causing ice to form. "I am called Chill. I am a Cryomancer from Earthrealm that died long ago. during a fierce battle." He introduced. Johnny promptly swatted him off, not liking his shoulder getting cold all of a sudden.

Rin ignited herself and landed on Liu Kang's head, the monk not bothered at all or harmed by the flames emitting off her. "Name's Burn. I am a Pyromancer from Earthrealm that committed hara-kiri rather than be enslaved." Liu Kang simply plucked her off his head and held her by her wing, examining her. The second he let go, however, she rammed into his chest, making him recoil slightly.

Jae Hwa looked hesitant, but fluttered over to Raiden, who held his hand up for her to land on. But, upon landing, Raiden flinched at the sudden spark she caused. "…I am called Shock. I am a Electromancer from Earthrealm who died a horrid death for a cause I could not achieve…" She noticed Raiden looking at her curiously, making her wings droop a bit in nervousness.

"Anyways, what was you saying about your visions, Raiden?" Rei changed the subject at seeing how uncomfortable Jae Hwa was.

"Yes, what have you foreseen?" Liu Kang asked, clasping his hands together to keep Rin inside, the Spectrite spouting swear after swear as she tried to escape, much to the monk's amusement.

"In my visions, Shao Khan becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Khan. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences."

"You can say that again…" Rei commented offhandedly as she stretched, earning weird looks from everyone, especially Raiden.

"I'm not worried." Everyone's attention went back to Johnny, "I bet you could win this thing no problem."

Raiden shook his head. "Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate."

Johnny then turned to Rei. "Well, what about you then? You're a goddess, you should be able to win this easily."

Rei also shook her head. "As much as I would love to beat up an old dude, I can't participate either unless I'm directly challenged as well. Cause, y'know, rules and stuff."

The actor looked upset. "What should we do besides standing around looking pretty?"

"For right now, the tournament must run it's course." Raiden answered. Sonya looked up at him with assuring eyes.

"All right then. We're with you, Raiden."

 _"Rei, stay with him for now."_ Lacuna's voice suddenly spoke, her tone serious, _"This is important."_

Rei nodded and summoned her wings, fluttering over to Raiden and standing next to him.

"I got nothing better to do, so I'll stick around." She grinned, Raiden glancing at her in hesitation. He wasn't entirely sure he should trust this creature or not, seeing as she was a Goddess of Darkness from a different realm. But, she was a deity like him, and any extra help would help him greatly in the case things went awry. Especially considering who they were up against.

"Your help is most appreciated, Swallowtail."


	4. Chapter 3: Scorpion

_**More Rei shenanigans, more screwing with the timeline. Also, Asalian Language is present, and as always, translations are at the end.**_

 _ **As always, reviews are most welcome!**_

* * *

Back at the island's arena, Shang Tsung, his bodyguards, and the monks have taken their places once again. Notably, Quan Chi now stands by the Grandmaster's throne for some undisclosed reason. The Kombatants present at the last fight are back again, waiting for the next match. Rei stands at Raiden's side alongside Liu Kang, the Asali choosing to instead juggle Jiayi, Rin, and Jae Hwa in favor of paying attention, the three Spectrites enjoying themselves. One particular masked guard seems to catch Raiden's eye, causing him to gasp as he receives another vision; this one reveals Kung Lao running at Baraka. Raiden realises the true identity of the guard at once and leaves his place. Rei watches for a second before shrugging and resuming her juggling.

"Kombatants! The next match will now begin!" Shang announced.

In a burst of hellfire, the one known as Scorpion teleports onto the arena floor. Johnny gasps in awe, and even Liu Kang looked impressed. Rei, however, looked on in disinterest.

 _"Watch yourself around Scorpion, Rei. This hellspawn is no joke._ " Corliss warned, Rei scoffing in amusement.

"I can take care of myself." She mused back quietly as to not draw attention to herself, "He's no threat to me. I've tangled with hellspawns before. What makes Scorpion so different?"

"Scorpion! Spector of the Netherrealm!" Shang introduced the Shirai Ryu, "Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi! Who among you is worthy of this challenge?"

Scorpion looked around, as if searching for someone. "Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Rin shrieked, this time catching everyone's attention. She rammed herself into Jiayi, causing him to recoil.

"What was that for?!" He protested.

"The Lin Kuei end up **KILLING** my clan?!" Rin furiously spoke, "How can this be?! When I was still alive, the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei clans were at peace! What the fuck happened?!"

"Rin, calm down…!" Jae Hwa begged as she hid behind Rei's neck, "Everyone is watching!"

"No! I will not stand for this!" Rin flew over to Scorpion, the specter just as confused as everyone else, "Where is that bastard?! Me and my fellow clansman will burn him alive and feed him to the dogs!"

"For the love of Azriel…" Rei put a hand over her eyes in exasperation. Liu Kang didn't seem to understand what was happening, but patted the Asali on the back in sympathy. While all this happened, Raiden walked up to the masked guard nearby.

"I know it is you, Kung Lao." He spoke in a whisper, unaware of Rin's outburst, Scorpion's utter confusion, and Rei's embarrassment, "The Shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament."

The masked guard didn't turn his head as he answered, "I am Liu Kang's equal!" Raiden only shook his head in response.

"That remains to be seen." This didn't suit well with the guard.

"Watch and see." With that, he promptly walked onto the arena floor, discarding his disguise to reveal his true identity: Kung Lao.

"I accept the challenge!" He declared, turning everyone's attention from Rin over to him.

"Kung Lao?" Liu Kang said in confusion.

"Dude, I want that hat." Rei beamed as she eyed the razor rimmed hat in awe.

Shang didn't look too happy at this turn of events as Kung Lao faced Scorpion, who ignored an ignited Rin as she sat on his shoulder.

"Never mind the Lin Kuei." Kung Lao assured, "Now, you face a Shaolin." He accentuated his point by running two fingers across his hat and assumed a fighting stance. Rin fluttered her wings in a frenzy, as she hovered back in the air, making her appear like a floating fireball.

"Let's show this punk what happens when you cross a Shirai Ryu!" She boasted. Scorpion simply stared for second before shrugging. It was just a fairy, what harm could it do? He turned back to Kung Lao and does the same.

"You will regret your impulsiveness." Scorpion threatened as the two began to fight.

Back in the crowd, Raiden rejoins Liu Kang and Rei as they watch the fight in progress. As Scorpion attacked, Rin would either ram into or shoot small embers at Kung Lao to assist the Nettherealm demon. Scorpion either didn't notice or did notice, but didn't care. Raiden looked at Rei.

"You said that Spectrites are souls of fallen ones… Is Burn possibly a fallen Shirai Ryu?" He asked, Rei nodding.

"Yeah. She joined the clan after her father died. But, due to the clan's men-only policy, she had to disguise herself as a man in order to join so she could feed her aging mother and little brother. She was eventually captured and discovered by the Emperor, to which instead of becoming his slave, she committed hara-kiri. Her soul had been wandering Spiritrealm for years before I found and converted her." Rei explained, "She's a bit… impulsive."

"We have noticed." Liu Kang remarked.

"Impulsive isn't what I would call it…" Jiayi groaned as he perched on Rei's shoulder. A loud thud returned their attention to the arena. Kung Lao'd unconscious body lay on the ground, Scorpion standing over him with Rin on his shoulder.

"You are not yet a warrior." The specter told, Rin fluttering her wings in agreement. Liu Kang gasped.

"Kung Lao!" He spoke as he rushed over to the aid of his Shaolin brother. Raiden walked over and started admonishing the monk.

"Listen when your elders speak!" He scolded, "You could not win this fight."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he knows that now, Raiden." Rei added as she joined the Thunder God. Raiden ignored her comment and instead assisted Liu Kang in helping Kung Laoto his feet. Scorpion watched the exchange without emotion, then turned to face Shang.

"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero!" He demanded.

"I want his head on a burning pike!" Rin added, earning another look from Scorpion.

It was at that moment Raiden got another vision; first of Scorpion holding Sub-Zero's removed head along with his spinal cord, then the head morphs into the visage of the wraith Noob Saibot.

"You will demand nothing!" Shang shot back, "Nightwolf!"

A Native American male walks over to Scorpion and began to address him.

"Your anger is misplaced." Nightwolf spoke. Both Scorpion and Rin looked insulted.

"What do you know of my pa-" Scorpion was then cut off by Nightwolf.

"You are not the only one whose people have been victimized." Nightwolf assured, "But I have found a new purpose in serving the Spirits. I do not cling to the past."

"Well, we do, so shut your mouth or we'll shut it for you!" Rin warned, surprisingly earning a nod from Scorpion.

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen." Scorpion assumed a fighting stance, as did Nightwolf.

"Kick his ass, Scorps!" Rin cheered as they went into battle.

The fight lasted a lot longer than the previous one, with Nightwolf's powers proving more of a match to Scorpion than Kung Lao did. But, even then, he couldn't withstand the fury of the vengeful ninja and angry fireball. Scorpion once again emerged victorious, Rin cheering in victory as they leave Nightwolf unconscious on the ground.

"The spirits have forsaken you, Shaman." Scorpion spoke.

"You just got knocked the FUCK out!" Rin boasted, ramming into said Shaman's nose before returning to Scorpion.

"An impressive start!" Their attention was brought to the elderly sorcerer. Scorpion clenched his fist at said sorcerer, his hand bursting into flames.

"You waste my time, Sorcerer!" The specter spoke in fury, only for Quan Chi to hod up a hand.

"Restraint, Scorpion." he spoke calmly. Although not pleased about it, Scorpion obeyed and lowered his hand, the flames dissipating. Rin groaned as she landed on his shoulder.

Shang Tsung looked somewhat amused. "You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough." He spoke before standing up and taking his leave, Quan Chi following him. As the ninja lowers his head and ponders about what has happened so far, Raiden attracts his attention.

"Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge." He sympathized, "But Nightwolf is right. There are other ways in which you may find peace."

"Bullshit, that scum needs to die!" Rin spat.

"Sub-Zero deserves death." Scorpion added. Raiden simply shaked his head.

"Swallowtail, call back your Spectrite." He requested, Rei whistling loudly. Rin groaned.

"Damn it, I wanted to fight Sub-Zero too!" She whined as she returned to Rei. Raiden returned his attention back to the specter.

"Defeat Sub-zero if you must, but do not kill him." Raiden requested, ignoring Rin's encouragement of 'Kill Sub-Zero!' "I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe."

Scorpion looked displeased. "I will have my revenge!"

"Spare Sub-Zero's life, and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals." The Thunder God offered. This made Scorpion take a few moments to contemplate this new turn of events. It seemed too good to be true, but Raiden had no reason to lie. He eventually looks Raiden in the eyes and nods his consent. Raiden nodded back before walking off with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Rei, the latter of the three deciding to linger back and slap the Thunder God on the ass, earning a yelp of surprise and amused snorts from the two monks.

"Swallowtail!" Raiden scolded the Asali in anger, Rei simply giving him an innocent look, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Aw, did I do that?" She teased, proceeding to slap his ass again, much to Raiden's annoyance and surprise, "Well, guess I did!" The Spectrites all laughed at the look on Raiden's face while Kung Lao went over to Liu Kang.

"Who is she?" Kung Lao asked his brother.

"Our new source of entertainment, apparently." was Liu Kang's response.

* * *

Some time later that day it had began to rain. All the Kombatants were currently gathered in Shang Tsung's throne room, each discussing different topics. All but Rei, that is, as she was in the corner by herself.

"-couldn't help myself!"

 _"That does not give you the permission to go around slapping his ass like that!"_ Corliss scolded, _"How would you like it if I did that to you?"_

"Ooh, I didn't know you were interested in me~" Rei grinned at the annoyed groan she got from the other Purple Asali in return.

 _"Just don't do that again. The fact that you got away with it twice is a miracle of its own, knowing Raiden._ " Corliss warned, _"For now, I need you to get ready to make a trip to the Netherrealm."_

"I will slap his glorious ass if I damn well ple- wait, WHAT?!" Rei gawked, "Why do I have to go to the Netherrealm!?"

 _"Well, it's not really necessary to the mission, it's more of an experiment I want to conduct while I have the opportunity."_ The Chronomancer explained, _"You see, there's a soul I need you to retrieve and convert in the Netherrealm soon, so I need you there and ready when the time comes."_

Rei frowned and sighed, "What's in it for me? Cause you damn well know I won't be as strong as I normally am in that hellhole."

 _"Rei, you do this for me, and I'll let you change one thing in this timeline on your own without my guidance, no questions asked."_

"Anything?"

" _Anything. Even if it goes against my best judgement."_

"Deal."

 _"OK, go outside on the balcony. I'll have the portal ready."_

As Rei leaves for the balcony, the door swings open, Scorpion walking in. Two other members of the Lin Kuei, Cyrax and Sektor, are the only two not to notice him yet.

"I understand there are benefits to the Grandmaster's plan, but his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles." Cyrax explained.

"We are Lin Kuei, Cyrax." Sektor spoke, "We will obey the Grandmaster's commands."

"It means giving up our free will… our souls." Cyrax explained, "It will turn us into-"

"Scorpion." Sektor cut the yellow clad Lin Kuei off as said ninja approached them. Both he and Cyrax looked at him in disgust.

"Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them." Cyrax warned. Scorpion didn't seem at all bothered.

"My clan may walk the Earth once more." He shot back. Cyrax simply pushed him in response, to which Shang Tsung immediately noticed.

"A challenge! Scorpion versus Cyrax and Sektor!" He announced, catching everyone's attention. Cyrax assumed his fighting stance.

"Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a realm made of brimstone, shattered dreams, and a hellacious amount of lava, Rei is perched on a large chunk of earth growing out from the lava. Rin was the only Spectrite out, as Chill couldn't handle temperatures like this as Jae Hwa was feeling a bit tired.

"Fuck, it's hotter than summer in Adabat…." Rei groaned as she fanned herself, "Why am I here again?"

 _"In a few minutes, there will be a fight below your perch. I need you to convert the soul of the loser into a Spectrite and incubate him."_ Corliss explained, _"I might have to assist you by temporarily stopping time though, due to an… outside interference."_

"Well, I hope they get down here quick, cause I can't take this heat for much longer…" Rei yelped as her arms suddenly got cold, turning a pale purple and giving off palish purple mist. Rei grinned as she proceeded to freeze the area around her, enjoying the now cool area.

"Thanks, Jiayi."

* * *

Returning to the previous fight, Sektor and Cyrax are both seen unconscious on the ground as a victorious Scorpion stands over them. They proved to be formidable warriors, but couldn't stand the power of the Netherrealm.

"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero." Scorpion spoke, much to the approval of Raiden, who nodded. But, a new voice then attracts everyone's attention.

"Will not? Or cannot?"

All heads turn to the Lin Kuei of the hour, Sub-Zero, as he walks in.

"You!" Scorpion and Sub-Zero walk up to one another, a stare down ensuing.

"The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." Scorpion threatened.

"To hell with your clan!" Sub-Zero retorts. Scorpion's eyes narrow.

"No, to Hell with **YOU!** " Scorpion then grabbed Sub-Zero and they both disappear in a flash of hell fire. They reappear in a place filled with fire, burning bodies, and malicious architecture. Up above them, Rei looks down in curiosity, which Rin fluttered her wings happily.

"WHOOOO! Bitch fight! Whoop his ass, Scorpion!" Rin cheered, Rei pulling her back before she could race off.

"The Netherrealm…" Sub-Zero trailed off as he took in his surroundings.

"This is the place where I was reborn." Scorpion explained, "This is where you will pay!"

A fight of epic proportions then begins. Both Kombatants were equally matched in strength and fighting skill. As the fight went on, Rei was watching carefully while Rin was cheering happily.

"Yeah, baby! Burn his ass UP!" The red Spectrite shouted happily, "That's how mama likes it!"

"You're getting a bit carried away there, Rin…" Rei remarked offhandedly, "Corliss, whose soul am I gonna convert? These two are evenly matched!"

 _"You'll see in about riiiight…"_

 ** _WHAM!_**

 _"...now."_

Sub-Zero was thrown onto the ground with tremendous force as Scorpion stood tall above him. "I have avenged my family and clan." Scorpion declared. Suddenly, Quan Chi teleports into the realm, Rei blinking in surprise.

 _"Rei, that's Quan Chi."_ Corliss explained, _"He's the one that made Scorpion who he is right now. He is also gonna be part of the focus on my experiment."_

"This is your retribution?" The sorcerer asked, "Scorpion, kill him."

The Shirai Ryu looked very hesitant. "I… I will not. He has been beaten."

"Have you forgotten?" Quan Chi asked as he magically created a visage of the homeland of the Shirai Ryu.

"What is this?" Scorpion asked in confusion.

The entire village is engulfed in flames. Arrows rain from above, cutting down multiple Shirai Ryu clansmen.

"No…."

Another is decapitated by a Lin Kuei assassin. Yet more are run through by katanas from horseback riders and by arrows from archer marksmen. Among the horseback riders is Sub-Zero.

"You clan. Your family." Quan Chi spoke as he created another vision. It shows Scorpion's wife and infant son huddled in a corner of their home. The door opens to reveal Sub-Zero, katana in hand. He unsheathes it, and unmoved by the woman's tears, brings the blade down. All that was seen then is blood splattering the walls, along with petals of a rose worn by the woman's hair. The implications of what was done are all too obvious.

 **"NO!"** Scorpion shouts as the vision fades. Sub-Zero, badly wounded as he is, is on his feet and holding up a hand in mercy.

"That is not me!" He tried to correct, but as Scorpion rips his mask off his head, presenting a skull entrapped in flames, he can only scream at what was to come next. Rei was still in shock from what the sorcerer had shown the specter when Corliss shouted:

 _"Rei! Convert Sub-Zero NOW!"_

* * *

"Has anyone seen Swallowtail?"

Liu Kang and Kung Lao's attention was brought to Raiden as he looked around the room. "I haven't. Maybe she went somewhere to be alone?" Liu Kang answered the Thunder God, "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to ask her reasons for why she smacked me like that earlier." Raiden explained. Johnny just happened to overhear this comment and grinned.

"What? Not used to a pretty lady smacking your butt like that?" He joked, "Or have you never been smacked there before?" Johnny's grin quickly faded at Raiden's glare, the actor choosing to hide behind an annoyed Liu Kang and a much amused Kung Lao. The sound of flames brought everyone's attention to the center of the room. Scorpion had reappeared. Shang Tsung smiles in anticipation. Wordlessly, Scorpion hold up a scorched skull with the spinal cord attached. There was nothing but silence until Johnny Cage spoke.

"Ouch."

With his head hung in either sorrow or despair, Scorpion lets the skull shatter on the ground. He let out a loud scream, and burst into flames before disappearing. As the kombatants leave, Raiden looks over the skull alongside Cyrax.

"Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass." He spoke, "An unfortunate end…"

"Unfortunate indeed…" Raiden and Cyrax turned to see a solemn Rei walking up to them, followed by Jiayi, Rin, Jae Hwa… and a fourth Spectrite, which was a pale blue in color. Raiden seemed very confused. Rei only had three Spectrites, where did this fourth one come from? The pale blue Spectrite hovered over and landed near what was left of the skull, its wings lowering in sorrow.

"Cheer up, little one." Rei assured as she knelt down to pat it gently, "It was unfortunate, but somethings can't be stopped."

The pale blue Spectrite mumbled something too quiet for Raiden and Cyrax to hear, but Rei seemed to hear it as she gently picked it back up. She looked rather upset as how sad it looked. She herself then looked at the skull and frowned.

"...he died innocent, yet guilty through a lie." She spoke solemnly, "What must be done to prevent more senseless deaths?!" She spun around to face Shang Tsung.

"Wil nirs ilai sarsaru su sui'asr a su uhrrasurs?!" Rei shouted in anger, "Si-Zusa suhus i'ass usi'airu a ranusuhrph u ruus suhs!"

To no one's surprise, no one seemed to understand what Rei was saying, looking at her in total confusion. Shang, however, only grinned in response, Rei scoffing in disgust before storming out, the four Spectrites following her.

"Scorpion will pay for this!" Cyrax threatened, having ignored Rei's outburst. Raiden shook his head.

"Sub-Zero's fate was his own doing."

Cyrax looked furious. "His own doing?!"

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices." Raiden responded, only earning a glare from the Lin Kuei before he stormed off. What Raiden said next, however, stopped Cyrax in his tracks.

"Such as the Cyber Initiative." Cyrax turned back around to face him.

"I am among those speaking out against the Grandmaster's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition, our instincts." He explained.

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?" asked Raiden.

"We were invited by Shang Tsung."

"He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors. Betraying your own realm? I expect better, even from an assassin."

"My loyalty is to the Grandmaster."

Cyrax tries to walk off again, but Raiden stopped him once more.

"Victory for Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm. And the Lin Kuei."

The yellow clad assassin paused for a moment, but proceeds to walk off. Baraka, who has watched the entire exchange, snarls ominously and also leaves.

* * *

"So, your real name is Bi-Han?"

"Correct."

"And that honestly wasn't you who did that to Scorpion?"

"Yes. I was no where near the Shirai Ryu village at the time. I was busy caring for my ill brother."

After Rei had stormed off, she found herself sitting outside against the wall to avoid getting wet. Rin looked rather guilty as she was the one hiding behind Rei's neck this time while Jiayi and Jae Hwa hovered near the pale Blue Spectrite. "But, that doesn't explain why you were so hostile to him. Why was that?" Rei asked. Bi-Han wings fluttered a bit.

"I'm an assassin. When someone wants to kill us, we will do anything to kill them first. Scorpion is a worthy opponent, but in the end, he got me. And worst of all, I'll never see my brother again…"

"At least you have a fellow Lin Kuei to talk to in me." Jiayi assured, "Even though I might be centuries older than you…"

"I'm not sure on the Lin Kuei's stance on the Haneul Yeoja these days, but I am here to chat with as well." Jae Hwa also assured. The two then looked at Rin, who was peeking out from behind Rei's neck.

"I… uh... " She stuttered, "I… didn't really mean all I said about you. H-Heat of the moment… Sorry…"

Bi-Han remained silent, but seemed to accept Rin's apology. He then turned back to Rei. "How were you able to put me into this form?"

"Oh, it's simple." Rei grinned, tapping her navel gem, "You see, my fellow Asali and I are also known as 'Living Soul Jars' to others. This is because we lack a soul of our own. In order to compensate for this, we have a power that lets us take souls and transform them into creatures called Spectrites, which is what you are right now." She emphasized this by bringing Jiayi in front of Bi-Han, "Spectrites are a bit fragile, so it's up to the one who converted them to guard them while incubating them."

"Incubating?" Bi-Han asked, tilting his fairy body a bit.

"Yeah. Asali lack all organs besides a heart and lungs. Our abdominal cavity is essentially hollow, which is where Spectrites can retreat to for shelter. You enter it by going through my navel gem." Rei explained, Bi-Han watching as Jiayi entered the chamber through the gem and exited back out again to demonstrate, "While you are in there, you can feed off a special kind of mist that's naturally produced by us. This mist can also be created by Asali eating food and drinking. The food and drink is instantly converted into this mist upon consumption, so there's no worrying of anything entering the chamber while you incubate."

"She can also use our powers if we travel up to a special core that lies below her heart, like this." Jiayi went back in, and in an instant, Rei's arms became encased with a pale purple ice that gave off a cool mist. Rei then created an ice ball in her hand.

"But, if I decide to do this, this will drain you of your energy. I tend to swap around between Jiayi, Rin, and Jae Hwa so I don't drain too much of their energy." Rin explained.

"That's amazing!" Bi-Han beamed, "But, why must we incubate?"

"If you incubate long enough, instead of being my size, you'll become as big as Jiayi." Jae Hwa spoke, "Once you are as big as him, you can choose whether to stay a Spectrite or go through a metamorphosis that will restore you back into your physical body, as if you had never perished in the first place."

Bi-Han immediately hovered in the air in excitement. "So, what you are saying is that you can restore me?"

Rei grinned. "Yup! That's what Asali do!" Without waiting, Bi-Han went into the chamber, Rei laughing.

"Well, at least I made your day."

* * *

(TRANSLATIONS)

"Wil nirs ilai sarsaru su sui'asr a su uhrrasurs?!" = "Why must you condone the deaths of the innocent?!"

"Si-Zusa suhus i'ass usi'airu a ranusuhrph u ruus suhs!" = "Sub-Zero died all because of something he never did!"


	5. Chapter 4: Cyrax

**_Not as much Rei action in this chapter, but only because she's busy doing little things. And by "little", I mean "causing property damage with Kung Lao."_**

 ** _Reviews are much appreciated!_**

* * *

The rain had finally stopped, leaving a clear night sky to shine above the island. Many of the other Kombatants were either chilling in their rooms or simply just hanging around in general. Except for Rei, who was too busy watching a group of monks remove the sharpie mustaches she had left on a good number of paintings. The marker she had used was unfortunately washable, but that wasn't going to stop her from redrawing mustaches on everything once the coast was clear.

"Hey, you."

Rei visibly flinched at the sudden voice calling her out. This made Jiayi and Bi-Han, who were having a discussion on the Lin Kuei's current policies, yelp in surprise and retreat into Rei's incubation chamber. A chuckle was heard as Rei turned around to see who it was.

"Didn't mean to startle you." It was Kung Lao, who was smirking at the fact he startled her, "What are you doing out here so late?"

Rei blinked a few times before shrugging. "Eh, I'm bored. Thinking about maybe defacing those paintings again."

"That was you?" inquired the Shaolin, earning a grin from Rei.

"My race, as you Earthrealmers would say, are assholes." answered Rei as she withdrew a new marker out of her glove, "We take great pleasure in making others angry or just annoying someone in general. Heck, that's one reason I think Shang Tsung hates Asali."

"He didn't seem like it earlier." Kung Lao joined her at her spot. She did have a good view of the monks. "Then again, I wasn't here until a few hours ago. Sneaking in wasn't easy."

Rei glanced at him curiously. "How did you sneak in?"

"I got a guard's attention from outside," Kung Lao began, "I hid behind the corner and threw a few rocks. Luckily for me, he was alone, so knocking him out and taking his clothes as pretty easy."

"Sounds like something I would do." Rei giggled, "Sure you don't have any Asalian ancestors?"

Kung Lao shrugged, "Not that I know of. Were you invited, or did you sneak in too?"

Rei glanced back and saw the monks had finished with the current painting and started to leave. "Actually, I decided to just drop in for a visit. My realm was also involved with a Mortal Kombat tournament years ago."

"I'm going to assume that you won regarding Shang Tsung's hatred of you?" Kung Lao asked.

"Well, we did and we didn't." Rei waved a hand in a disregarding manner. "But, that's a story for another day." She then pulled out a second marker from her other glove and offered it to the monk. "Wanna join me? Those monks washed away perfectly drawn mustaches!"

Kung Lao looked at the second marker in hesitation. "But, wouldn't that get us into trouble? I'm surprised no one found out it was you who did it in the first place."

"Duh, that's the fun part!" Rei grinned, "Besides, if Shang Tsung does find out about us defacing a couple paintings, I can always come up with a good excuse. Now, you in or not?"

The Shaolin remained hesitant for a few seconds once more, but then grinned and took the offered marker.

"Looks like I get to make use of those art lessons my mother made me take after all."

"That's my boy!"

* * *

Back at the Pit, the sky shined with the light of a thousand stars. Cyrax was walking along it, currently pondering on what Raiden had said earlier. A growl suddenly catches his attention, turning around to see Baraka alongside a rather tall woman with four arms: Sheeva.

"What are you doing?" asked Cyrax, "I'm not here to fight you. I'm assigned to kill Johnny Cage."

"Shang Tsung no longer has need of you." The woman answered, holding up two of her arms to prevent Baraka from intervening.

"What do you mean?" The Lin Kuei asked once more. The woman took up a fighting stance.

"He is terminating your agreement. And you!"

A fight then ensues. Baraka simply sat back and watched, but then noticed something from the corner of his eye. On the other bridge far from there, he could see the two forms of Rei and Kung Lao, both carrying something in their hands. From the shape of what they were carrying, it looked like paint buckets.

'Where in the world did they find paint buckets on this island?' The Tarkatan thought in confusion, scratching his head. A loud thud was heard, Baraka turning back to see Sheeva on the ground unconscious, Cyrax standing over her victoriously.

"I need to have a talk with your master." Cyrax demanded as he looked Baraka in the eye. The Tarkatan roared and charged forward, blades unsheathed.

"This fight is not over!" He corrected.

Cyrax simply returned to his stance. "You mean to finish me? You couldn't even stop the actor!"

With those fighting words, another battle was on.

* * *

"This is it?"

"Yeah. I saw it when I snuck in earlier."

Rei and Kung Lao now stood in front of a large portrait of Shang Tsung on the wall. They had just returned from a mustache drawing spree when they found a room with paint buckets. Kung Lao had the idea to deface a painting that he saw while infiltrating the Tournament, which Rei highly approved of. Said paint buckets laid at their feet, each of a different color and with paintbrushes. The Asali couldn't help but giggle in excitement. Out of all the paintings she had found, she was shocked to not have seen this one. She was ecstatic to deface it. "So, what do you have in mind, Lao?"

"I was thinking maybe we should put him in a different outfit and change the background a bit." Kung Lao thought out loud, "But, that could take time we don't have."

"Damn. I had a good idea for an outfit too…" Rei snapped her fingers. The Shaolin remained deep in thought before grinning. He took a brush dipped in bright red paint.

"Hold on, I got a better idea."

* * *

Despite the Tarkatan's fury that was ferocious as his blades, it still wasn't enough to defeat Cyrax's tricks and skill. Baraka now laid next to Sheeva, both unconscious. Cyrax looked down on the two.

"Now this fight is over. Shang Tsung has turned on me… I need to find out why." With that, he left.

About 10 minutes later, he had returned to the arena. Shang Tsungwas busy talking to Sektor as Cyrax was greeted by Raiden, who gave him a friendly nod. The yellow clad Lin Kuei went up to Sektor and Shang Tsung.

"Sektor, we need to talk." Cyrax told the red clad Lin Kuei, "Our host tried to have me killed."

"You were speaking with the Thunder God." Shang defended, "You indiscretion has jeopardized my whole plan."

"Cyrax is Lin Kuei." Sektor jumped in, "He will complete his task." Shang Tsung gave in a rather incredulous look.

"We shall see… The next match will be Cyrax versus Johnny Cage." Shang Tsung announced, said actor's attention drawn away from an annoyed Sonya.

"What, me? Alright then." Johnny said as he made his way onto the arena. "Not everyone gets to rumble with a celebrity. Ready for your beat down, Sunshine? Here it comes!"

The fight then began. About 5 minutes into the fight, in came Kung Lao and Rei, both looking as if trying to hold back their laughter. There was a few tiny splotches of pink paint on Rei's arm, but it wasn't noticeable unless you were up close. Raiden and Liu Kang both noticed and looked rather curious.

"Where have you been, Swallowtail?" asked the Thunder God as he noticed the tiny paint spots. Rei's grin only grew as she covered her mouth, trying to keep herself quiet. Kung Lao was having a much easier time hiding his laughter as he did his best to keep a straight face.

"..pfft… You'll find out soon…!" Rei spoke between her silent giggling. Kung Lao simply hummed in response as he watched Johnny fall flat on his ass from Cyrax's beat down.

"That should shut you up." boasted Cyrax as he stepped over and lifted Johnny up by his neck, preparing to land a final blow.

"Finish him!" the sorcerer demanded, watching in anticipation. Cyrax looked over to him, then towards Raiden, who shakes his head. His decision was soon made.

"I won't kill him!" Cyrax let Johnny down and walks off. Shang Tsung glowers in fury, but Raiden nodded in approval. While Sektor watched Cyrax leave with disdain on his face, a few of Shang's masked guards soon came in, one of them going up to the sorcerer and whispering something into his ear.

"WHAT?!" Shang Tsung stood up, his fury now known, "Who would dare defile that painting of me? I will have their head!" He then stormed out of the arena, everything now silent…

…for about a minute.

Both Rei and Kung Lao busted out laughing, catching everyone's attention. Rei fell to the ground from how hard she was laughing. "Oh my god, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets back!"

"What did you two do?!" Liu Kang asked. Sadly, nether the Shaolin or Asali could answer him. He sighed in annoyance while Raiden just shook his head in shame.

"I hope to the Elder Gods that whatever you two did doesn't invoke his true fury…" He noted.

"What we did was GENIUS!" Kung Lao laughed as he and Rei high-fived.

Both Liu Kang and Raiden face-palmed.

* * *

"You were commanded to kill Johnny Cage. You disobeyed."

"I eliminated him from the tournament. He didn't need to die."

Deep in the jungle away from the arena, Cyrax and Sektor were alone, the red Lin Kuei looking rather angry at the yellow one's actions from earlier. "You have broken your oath." Sektor spoke.

"I used my judgement!" retorted Cyrax.

"The Cyber Initiative will eliminate insubordination." spoke Sektor.

"We're not machines, Sektor." Cyrax began to explain, "I chose to serve the Lin Kuei. But, I will not surrender my free will!" With that, he sucker punched Sektor, starting another brawl. The fight between the two technologically advanced assassins is brutal and deadly, but in the end, Cyrax was able to defeat Sektor.

"Tell the Grandmaster that I am finished." Cyrax spoke calmly. Sektor looked up at him in anger.

"No one leaves the Lin Kuei-"

 **WHAM!**

Cyrax promptly responded to Sektor via boot to the face before walking off, leaving his now former comrade unconscious.

* * *

 **"Who… did… THIS?!"**

Shang Tsung now stood in front of the now defaced painting of himself. Someone had recolored the entire painting into something like that out of a anime, complete with hearts and things you would see in a typical romance anime. The cherry on top was that the Shang Tsung in the picture was now wearing a maid dress. A couple half empty paint buckets were tossed carelessly aside, some paint having spilled onto the floor. One of the masked guards chuckled quietly at the sight, which unfortunately was heard by the pissed off sorcerer.

"YOU! Take him to the dungeon!" He ordered the other guard, who promptly took the chuckling guard away, leaving Shang Tsung alone to grieve at the loss of a once great portrait of himself. After looking it over, he then saw a tiny doodle of a chibified Rei doing a peace sign.

"You.. First you show up uninvited to MY tournament, then mock me to my face about Outworld's loss all those years ago, and now this?!" Shang Tsung said to no one, his hand becoming engulfed in flames out of sheer anger.

 **"You WILL pay for this, Swallowtail!"**


	6. Chapter 5: Liu Kang

**So, remember how last Chapter Rei said, "My race, as you Earthrealmers would say, are assholes"? Well, this chapter is a pretty good example of that. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been at least 30 minutes before Shang Tsung returned to his throne room. He gave Rei the mother of all death glares, to which Rei grinned sweetly and waved, this action causing Kung Lao to start giggling. Liu Kang elbowed his brother to get him to stop. Raiden only gave a disapproving look, Rei blowing a rasp at him.

 _"Rei, pay attention."_ Corliss ordered, _"This next guy is important."_

The doors to the throne room opened once again to reveal two masked guards walking in, escorting a new warrior, covered in a mask of cloth and red clothing. Immediately, Rei's attention was gotten, her navel gem glowing faintly.

'So many souls….! I sense them!' She thought to herself as she stared at the new warrior.

"Kombatants! I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn." Shang announced, "He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold… Ermac!"

"Error Macro?" Rei said with an innocent look and a tilt of her head, Shang glaring at her. Ermac didn't seem bothered and assumed a fighting kata. He glowed with green energy, making a magic crackling light before him in the air around him into ripples. Johnny was once again impressed while Kano snickered under his breath. Rei simply stared once more, the glint in her eyes unnerving those around her.

"Swallowtail, are you alright?" Kung Lao asked, "You seem rather… interested in Ermac."

 _"Rei, you know you want to."_ Lacuna spoke, _"I believe there is a soul in Ermac that Corliss needs claimed."_

 _"Yeah, see if you can sense and retrieve the soul of the one named Lumian. He was an Edenian Sorcerer I knew long ago that assisted our realm in getting Shao Khan out."_ Corliss encouraged, _"Like with Bi-Han, this isn't necessary to our mission, but unlike Bi-Han, this is completely personal. Lumian was a HUGE help to us back then. But first, wait until after the fight that's about to happen."_

"Be wary, Liu Kang. He is unlike anything you have fought before." Raiden warned Liu Kang, said Shaolin stepping up to face Ermac.

"Liu Kang! You are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress to this final stage of the tournament!" Shang announced once more, Rei mocking him much to Kung Lao and Johnny's amusement. Liu Kang assumed his fighting stance.

"I am ready." He spoke as Ermac assumed his.

"We are many. You are one. We will destroy you." Ermac calmly warned as he and Liu Kang proceeded to fight. While the fight took place, Jiayi, Rin, Jae Hwa, and Bi-Han came out from Rei's chamber, now perched on her shoulders and head.

"Smart money's on Kang." Rin spoke confidently, "Place your bets, people!"

"Burn, hush." Jae Hwa shushed, "We all know Liu Kang will win. This thing called Ermac doesn't stand a chance."

Jiayi and Bi-Han remained silent as they looked at Rei, who looked like a predator eyeing their prey. She had subconsciously taken a stance of her own, as if waiting for the moment to strike. Jiayi went over to Bi-Han.

"Watch what will happen. You'll see how the conversion works." Jiayi whispered to his pale blue counterpart, Bi-Han nodding.

Ermac's telekinetic powers and control over magic would be an even match for several Kombatants, but Liu Kang was no ordinary warrior. After an intense battle, his fighting skill overcomes the mystical warrior. Liu Kang stood proudly over the unconscious Ermac, unaware that Rei was about to strike.

"Earthrealm will not fall into your master's hands." He told Shang.

"And neither will Lumian's soul!" Rei shouted as she dashed over to the fallen Ermac and with quick succession, used her magic to force him back on his feet. She then charged up what appeared to be a magic-boosted palm strike and slammed it into his chest. The warrior yells in pain as the spectral figure of a sorcerer clad in robes was forced out of him. Rei grabs the spectral being and crafts it into a small, gold Spectrite while Ermac falls back down on the ground, everyone in awe of what she had done.

"YOU! I had enough of you!" Shang stood up, a few masked guards rushing in, "First, you come UNINVITED to MY tournament, proceeded to mock me to my face about Outworld's loss to your realm centuries ago, and you had the gall to DEFACE MY PAINTING?! Kill that Asali!"

"Oh shit! Later, fuckers!" Rei put the gold Spectrite into her chamber, then focused her energy and created a cloud of darkness, pushing away the masked guards so she could dash out the door. But, she popped back a moment later.

"Bye, Raiden~" She teased while blowing the Thunder God a kiss before dashing off, the guards chasing her. Raiden simply blinked in utter confusion, unaware of the faint blush that adorned his cheeks from the gesture of affection. There was complete silence before everyone starts to leave. Johnny went up to Raiden and smacked his arm.

"Dude, she's so into you!" He said with a grin, unaware of the glares he was getting from Liu Kang and Kung Lao. "You should ask her out. I mean, you're a God, she's a Goddess. You two would really click."

Raiden didn't respond, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

While that happened, Kitana walked up to Shang, who was seething in rage at Ermac's loss and the fact Rei had just taken the soul of the one who assisted Spiritrealm in keeping Outworld out.

"He is a greater threat than anticipated." She spoke, "I will insure he does not reach the final challenge."

"I will ensure the Asali's death." added Jade as she joined them, "She will not get away with this."

Shang nodded his approval, Kitana and Jade departing after their respective targets.

* * *

"Where did she go?!"

"I don't know, she just rounded this corner and vanished!"

"That's impossible!"

The group masked guards were currently looking for Rei in the corridor leading to the arena. Unbeknownst to them, Rei was up on the ceiling, grinned deviously as the golden Spectrite from earlier was now hovering near her.

"I must thank you for your assistance in freeing me from that vessel of despair, Lady Swallowtail," it spoke humbly, "Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Rei simply watched as the guards looked around the area, apparently none of them bothering to look up at the ceiling. Either they were idiots, or just didn't believe she would be on the ceiling. An idea then popped up. "Lumian, you are a sorcerer of light, correct?"

"I am of light, illusion, and banishing. Why do you ask?" Lumian asked. Rei simply grinned.

"These guys are about to have a bad day at the office. Go up to my core."

Lumian did as he was told, Rei's eyes and navel gem now shining with a light. She jumped down from the ceiling from behind the group, summoning multiple copies of herself upon hitting the ground.

"EYY! Looking for me?" all the copies and the real Rei taunted, catching their attention.

"Wha-?!"

"Which one is the real one?!"

"You idiots, it's the one-"

WHAM!

The real Rei punched out the guard while the illusion copies of Rei rushed the other guards, giving Rei time to escape the corridor and into the empty outside arena.

"Damn, Ruebi was right, illusion clones are fun." Rei realized as Lumian and the other four Spectrites came out of her chamber. "Corliss, I got Lumian, you want him now?"

"Corliss still lives?" Lumian asked hopefully, "Rethla did not kill her?"

"More like I killed him." Rei grinned, "How do you think I ascended?"

"Oh my, I'm glad he's gone!" The gold Spectrite looked rather happy. "Now, if only we could rid of Shao Khan…"

 _"Yeah, it's best to keep him with me than with you."_ Corliss answered. A portal then opened up next to Rei, _"Tell him to fly into it."_

"Just fly into that portal. It'll take ya to Corliss." Rei told Lumian, who happily flew over and entered the portal. It then vanished, leaving Rei and the four other soul fairies behind.

"Who is this Corliss person?" Bi-Han asked. Before Rei could answer, the sound of a staff hitting the ground caught her attention. The Asali turned to see Jade standing right behind her, staff in one hand and razorang in the other.

"By the orders of Shang Tsung, you are to die here and now, Asali." She threatened, taking on a fighting stance. Rei simply scoffed.

"Oh my, I'm so scared." She spoke in a deadpan tone, "Look, if you think you're gonna kill me, you best get your head checked. Better yet…" The four Spectrites retreated into the chamber once more, Rei's arms becoming coating in violet flames.

"I'll check it for you!"

* * *

Farther away from the arena and in the forest, Liu Kang is practicing a kata with Raiden watching. Well, partly watching and partly thinking about what has been happening lately with Rei around. Was she really interested in him like Johnny Cage had said? Or was she simply leading him on? Either way, he wasn't going to let his guard falter to her.

"…remember Bo' Rai Cho's teachings." He spoke, hoping to distract himself, "For my vision to be realised, you must not let emotion overpower you."

Liu Kang stopped his kata to look at his mentor. "Your visions. What causes them?" He inquired.

"My future self sent them to me." answered Raiden, "Perhaps to ensure some outcome."

"Or to prevent one." The Shaolin added. Raiden suddenly gasped again, another vision appearing in his mind, this one being of future Raiden.

 _"He must win!"_

The vision disappeared after that.

"'He must win.' Those are my last words before I die. I believe it is you who must win." He explained, taking off his amulet.

"This amulet was forged by the Elder Gods. It cracked here in the present after my first vision. If we choose wisely, the future will be secured and the cracks healed."

"I trust you will make the right decisions."

"We must trust the Elder Gods, Liu Kang-"

 ** _KABOOM!_**

An earth moving explosion caused the two to look over in the distance, where a large chunk of the temple was now gone. A loud shriek then made them look upwards. Raiden didn't have anytime to move out of the way.

 **WHAM**!

The Thunder God groaned as he found himself on the ground, a slightly injured and singed Rei laying on him. She seemed rather annoyed. As for Liu Kang, he was trying his best to not laugh at the absurdity of the scene before him.

"Mental note: never self-destruct like that agai- Oh, hi Raiden." Rei sat up, now straddling the man. "Thanks for softening my landing! You make a great cushion~" She complimented, laying back down on the God. Said God looked ready to electrocute her any minute.

"Would you kindly get off of me, Swallowtail." Raiden asked as calmly as he could. Rei shrugged and got off him, doing her best to help him back up to his feet before dusting herself off.

"Geez, that lady in green nearly kicked my ass…" The Asali commented as she snapped a broken finger back into place, yelping at the pain, "Had to use Burn's ability to explode just to get away." She looked over to the temple and chuckled nervously, "I… may have overdid it a little bit…"

 _"A LITTLE BIT?!"_ Corliss, Airin, Dmitri, and Lacuna's voices shouted in her head.

 _"Rei, you took out half the damn building!"_ Airin spoke.

 _"You're lucky Jade had enough time to get away."_ Lacuna added, _"Damn shame. I was hoping the explosion took her out."_

"Anyways, it's not a big deal. I mean, you guys hate Shang Tsung, I hate Shang Tsung…" Rei spoke, changing the subject.

"I want to kill Shang Tsung…" Jae Hwa added, Jiayi and Rin giggling. Bi-Han remained silent.

"Was using measures that drastic necessary?" Liu Kang asked as he looked at what was left of the temple in awe.

"Completely." Rei answered proudly and without missing a beat, "Makes the place look a lot better. As my mom told me, 'More rubble, less trouble!'"

 _"Good girl, I taught you well."_

"Welp, I better get going." Rei said as she summoned her wings, "There's more paintings that need defacing and an old dude to piss off. Later~!" With that, she took off. But, what she didn't notice was a small, purple gem falling out of what remained of her shirt and onto the ground at Raiden's feet. The Thunder God blinked and bent down to pick it up, but the second he touched it, his vision blacked out, and he heard voices speaking. However, they were too faint for him the make out clearly. It continues for a minute before silence, his vision returning to him.

"What in the world…." was all that left his mouth as he picked up the gem to look at it closer, Liu Kang joining him. It looked like an cabochon-cut amethyst that had been polished to the point where it shined brightly in the light. There was something about it that made Raiden be uneasy just by holding it, as if it held a sinister aura within it.

"It's beautiful…" The monk complimented.

"…" Raiden didn't say a word as he continued to hold it. Something about this gem just screamed "keep me" to him, but at the same time, he needed to find Swallowtail and return it to her.

"Is something on your mind, Lord Raiden?" The Thunder God was brought out of his thoughts by Liu Kang, who simply gave him a confused look.

"…this gem… I must return it to Swallowtail. I feel as if this is important to her." Raiden spoke as he pocketed the gem in his robes. With that, he teleported away in a flash of lightning.

Liu Kang blinked. "…I hope to the Elder Gods Johnny Cage doesn't find out of this…" He spoke to no one as he begins to resume his kata. But, before he could get started, he saw Kitana walking towards him. She attacked him immediately, but he is able to block all of her attacks and kicks her away. Getting angry, Kitana tries to attack again, only to fail and get kicked away again. She went for a third try, but Liu Kang grabbed both her arms before she could connect one, the Shaolin looking rather intrigued by her efforts.

"You're good!" He praised with a smile, "Show me more."

The Edenian simply pushed him back. "Do not underestimate me, Shaolin." She threatened.

And thus, another fight had begun. But, even with ten thousand years of experience behind her, Kitana still couldn't beat Liu Kang, and was essentially curb stomped, soon down on the floor at Liu Kang's feet.

"I am impressed." He praised once more, watching as Kitana got on her knees, head lowered.

"Do it." She demanded.

"Do what?"

"Kill me."

Liu Kang knelt down at her level next to her. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I came to kill you." The assassin answered, "I have failed my father. My emperor."

"Shao Kahn is your father?!" Liu Kang gasped in shock.

"I have disgraced him. You must kill me." Kitana all but begged.

"I will not." She looked surprised at his refusal, looking up at him in confusion. Liu Kang smiles.

"This encounter never took place. You have disgraced no one." He assured as he stood up and began to walk away, but turned around one last time.

"I hope we meet again. Under… different circumstances." He added before walking off, leaving Kitana to ponder what took place…

* * *

In the ruins of the temple, Rei sat on a fallen pillar, looking rather bored as she carelessly tossed shadow balls at pillars that haven't fallen yet, causing them to collapse. "You know, I don't think Shang took what I said earlier seriously."

"What do you mean?" Jiayi asked as he perched on her shoulder.

"I did say to give me someone who was worth my time to fight. And so far, all I've fought is a smelly toad, a mutated hairless rat, and some bitch in green that tried to sodomize me with a metal rod. None of them have been a challenge to me at all." Rei then looked deep in thought, "Maybe if I say the jinxed words, something will happen."

"Rei, don't!" Jae Hwa all but shouted as she got into Rei's face, "You remember what happened the last few times you said it!"

"I know but fuck, I want a good fight!" Rei grinned.

"Rei, NO!" Jiayi shouted, Rei's grin taking a dark turn.

"Rei, yes! I mean…" Rei shut her eyes.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

Not two seconds after she said it, a loud roar caught her attention, her grin faltering slightly as she turned around to find the source.

"Well, this looks promising~"

* * *

Back in the exterior courtyard, Liu Kang has walked in, flanked by Kung Lao and Raiden. Earthrealm's remaining warriors, along with Shang Tsung and Kitana, are all waiting in anticipation. Both the sorcerer and Raiden notice that Rei is nowhere to be seen, each one having a different reaction: Shang Tsung with satisfaction and Raiden with slight worry.

"Kombatants! Only one Earthrealm warrior remains." Shang Tsung announced. Raiden nods and Kung Lao places a hand on Liu Kang's shoulder. They nod to one another.

"The Shaolin Liu Kang. Is he ready to bear such a heavy burden? Earthrealm's fate is in his hands…" The elder spoke, leaning back in his seat a bit, "Your opponent will be… Scorpion!"

The hell spawn ninja appears in a flash of fire, Liu Kang assuming a fighting stance. "I do not fear your, demon." He assured.

"Fighting with Scorpion… the sorcerer Quan Chi!" Shang Tsung added, Quan Chi teleporting through a portal, laughing as he does so.

"You have already lost." Scorpion threatened as the group begins to fight. During this time, Raiden takes out the gem to look at it again, this time Kung Lao noticing.

"Lord Raiden, why do you have an amethyst?" The monk asked, Raiden glancing at him.

"It fell out of Swallotail's shirt earlier. I'm merely holding onto it until I can find her so I can return it." He answered, "Although… there's something about this gem that intrigues me…."

"How so?"

"I can't exactly say… there's just _something_ about it…" He put the gem away once more and resumed watching the fight. The odds were truly stacked against Liu Kang, but he rose to the occasion and surpassed both Netherrealm denizens with his strength, speed, and fighting prowess. After a intense battle of endurance, Liu Kang prevails.

"As I said, I do not fear you." The Shaolin repeated, "I pity you."

Shang's eyes narrow with displeasure, not liking where things were going. The monk went over to Raiden.

"You have done well. But the tournament is not over yet." Raiden warned.

"Goro." was Liu Kang's reply, looks of confusion coming from the nearby Johnny, Sonya, and Jax.

"What's a 'Goro'?" Johnny asked Sonya. The woman merely shrugged in response.

"Liu Kang… it has been years since an Earthrealm warrior has progressed this far." Shang explained, "But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability… To the Lair with you!"

The sorcerer then opened a portal under Kang's feet. He falls right through it and lands hard on the floor of the Lair. It is in fact the prison that Sonya had fought through earlier, and notable there is a large throne that has no one in it. Liu Kang rose to his feet and looks around, spotting no one until a voice sounds out behind him.

"I did not expect to fight in this tournament."

Liu Kang wheeled around and came face to face with an eight foot tall, four armed monster: Goro.

"But eventually even the Shaolin produce a warrior worthy of a Shokan." the Shokan praised, stalking forward to face said monk.

"I know who you are! I am ready for you!"

"I will give you a warrior's death."

The battle is the most intense one of Liu Kang's life. Goro's strength is unparalleled and his endurance legendary. It took all of the Shaolin's skill, speed, and stamina to keep in the fight, but amazingly he manages to it to the Mortal Kombat champion. After what seemed like ages, Goro finally goes down to the Shaolin warrior. Liu Kang couldn't help but grin at his victory.

"It seems the Shaolin trained a warrior greater than a Shokan." Sensing Goro was out cold, he clasps his hands in a prayer of thanks. A portal then opens up behind him, Liu Kang looking up to it with grim determination…

* * *

Now in Shang Tsung's throne room, Raiden and the others were awaiting the arrival of the victor. But, as all stared at the portal, no one bothered to look behind at the balcony…

 _ **CRASH**!_

The sound of glass shattering and wood breaking, and a body slamming on the floor made everyone turn around, looks of shock on everyone but Raiden and Shang Tsung's faces as they took in the sight.

On the floor was a four armed creature that had a bit of a resemblance to a tiger lay unconscious on the floor, having been beaten within an inch of his life and its fur stained a dark purple. Standing over him was a badly beaten Rei, who was struggling to remain standing. There were cuts all over her body, purple blood oozing out of some of the wounds. A good chunk of her clothing was slashed in pieces, the most notable being that her top was completely gone, the Asali having to cover her breasts with her good arm as her other arm limped at her side. Remarkably, despite all this, there wasn't a single scratch or injury on her abdomen at all. Rei turned to Shang and spat out some blood from her mouth.

"You sure gave me a challenge alright…" She forced out, "U-Ugh…" She fell to her knees.

"Swallowtail!" Raiden was first to rush over to her and catch her before she completely collapsed to the ground, "What happened?!"

Rei simply gave him a grin. "I bit off more than I could chew… Completely worth it though… I'll be damned if I let Shang Tsung make a fool of me…"

"I'll say!" Johnny grinned as he stared at her, Sonya noticing where exactly he was staring before punching him in the arm.

"Quit staring, you perv!" She scolded, Jax removing his combat vest and handing it to Rei to cover herself up with. While this happened, Liu Kang emerges from the portal, but before he could demand Shang Tsung to fight him, he saw the scene before him and rushed over.

"Is she ok?" He asked, Raiden helping Rei to her feet and turning away to give her some privacy, standing in a way so the monk couldn't see her. Sonya and Jax did the same thing, Johnny looking a bit disappointed at not being about to see some hooters.

"She's badly beaten, but seeing as she's still conscious, she will be alright." Raiden answered.

"Quit worrying about me…" Rei spoke as she put the vest on, wincing a bit, "Liu Kang, I came to see an old dude fight… Make it happen, or I'll do to you what I did to Ugly McFourarms here…"

Liu Kang blinked as he saw the unconscious creature on the floor and nodded, approaching the throne of Shang Tsung. The sorcerer looked very unhappy at the turn of events. "Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me…" He took on a fighting stance.

"…in Mortal Kombat!" Shang simply sneered again as he stepped off his throne and onto the arena, taking on a stance of his own.

"So be it."

While the two started their fight, Sonya and Jax were helping Rei with her wounds, the Asali groaning in pain as she struggled to stay standing, soon opting to use Raiden as a prop to lean against. "I must look like shit right now, don't I?" She joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Trust me, you don't look near as bad as I did when Sonya found me." Jax assured, "Compared to me, you might as well have been mauled by a squirrel."

Sonya gave him a small glare before grabbing Rei's broke arm, "This may hurt a bit, so you may want to bite into something."

"Huh, wha-"

* * *

"Geez, how long does it take Dmitri to pick up a single pizza?" Corliss complained as she was at another monitor, typing away at something. Lacuna looked up from her book and shrugged.

"You do know that he has to descend from this tower, go through the correct path in the Eternal Forest, go all the way to Yuureia to get your pizza, and make the long trip back here, right?" She mused, Corliss taking a chug of her energy drink.

"It shouldn't be taking this lo-"

 _" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!"_

Both Asali fell out of their chairs at the sudden shriek, both of them turning to the monitor. The scene before them would be rather amusing if it weren't in the middle of a serious misson.

A sheepish Sonya and Jax were standing to the side, the two being a good distance away from Raiden, who now was consoling a crying Rei as she gave the two death glares. Even though she was mad at them, whatever Sonya did, it did get Rei's arm back into it's socket, seeing as both arms were now around Raiden's waist instead of one. Meanwhile, Shang was laughing at the sight, which was a huge mistake, as Liu Kang was able to sneak attack him from behind.

"Fuck, Rei can scream…." Corliss muttered as she scooted her chair back over to this monitor. Lacuna simply grinned.

"She is my daughter."

* * *

Despite the evil sorcerer bringing all of his dark magic, which included fireballs and an ability to morph into any fighter he chooses, Liu Kang fought past all of it, delivering a vicious beat down to the treacherous servant of Shao Khan. Finally, he knocked Shang Tsung to the floor, leaving him beaten.

"Say it." Liu Kang demanded. After some silence, Shang Tsung lowered his head in defeat.

"I concede…"

All the Earthrealm warriors cheered happily in unison. Rei had a huge grin on her face as she tried to stand on her own again, but went back to using Raiden as a prop once more.

"Whoo! Finally got to see Shang Tsung get whooped!" She cheered, "Man, I wish Ruebi and Monsoon was here to see this…"

"Well done, my friend." Kung Lao congradulated.

"He has saved Earthrealm." Raiden spoke, looking very relieved. A large beam of light, emanating from a portal, descends into the throne room. The Earthrealm warriors plus Rei all surround Liu Kang, offering him congradulations.

"That was awesome, Liu Kang!" Sonya beamed.

"Congradulations." Nightwolf addeded proudly.

"Way to go, kid!" Jax praised.

"MVP, baby!" Johnny marveled.

Rei moved away from Raiden, forcing herself to stay standing as she limped over to Shang Tsung, grinning madly. "You just got your ass whooped again, Shang. Have fun explaining this to Shao Khan, and give him my most humble regards." She was able to finish that before she stumbled and fell to the ground, Raiden coming over to help her up once more.

Shang gave her the mother of all death glares before he and his minions take their leave through a portal back to Outworld. The last to depart is Kitana, who casts longing look at Liu Kang. He smiles at her as she exits through the portal. He then turns to face Raiden, who bows his head in congradulations, the monk returning the favor. Kung Lao puts a hand on his shoulder, Liu Kang nodding back at him. Raiden took another look at his amulet expectantly, only to find more cracks appear among it. He ponders the meaning of this with a look of worry, but suddenly felt Rei's arm around his waist giving him a gentle squeeze, as if assuring him everything will be alright.

All he could do was give her a nod in return.

* * *

Back in Outworld, Shang Tsung is on his knees before Shao Khan. Baraka, Reptile, and Kitana stand over the sorceror expectantly.

"You failed me!" Shao Khan boomed in anger, "Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait five hundred more! And what's even worse?" His eyes narrowed, "The fact that an _Asali_ is running around in Earthrealm, and a **PURPLE** one at that! What if it decides to assist that fool Raiden in future tournaments?! We'll never win another one if it does that! It would only be a repeat of what took place in that damned Mortal Kombat in Spiritrealm!" He turned away from the group.

"Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament!"

"My lord!" Shang Tsung spoke, trying to catch the Khan's attention.

"I should have taken Earthrealm by force! But, I am bound to their rules." The tyrant moves to sit on his throne, "Rules that cannot be broken."

"My lord-" Shang Tsung repeated, only to be cut off by the Khan.

"Kill him!" Shao Khan demanded, Baraka and Reptile restraining Shang Tsung as Kitana prepares her bladed fans to behead him.

"But what if the rules were changed?" Shang Tsung shouted in desperation, Shao Khan suddenly holding up his hand.

"Kitana!" Kitana paused at her father's call. The tyrant then leaned forward in interest.

"Continue…"

* * *

At the Wu Shu Academy in Earthrealm, Liu Kang walks through a congregation of monks and his new friends from the tournament, with the exception of Nightwolf, who most likely returned to his homeland, towards Raiden and Rei, who still looked a little banged up, but was recovering from her brutal fight. He clasps his hands in respect and bows his head. Raiden then presents him with a golden medal with a dragon at its forefront, signifying Liu Kang's new status as Champion of Mortal Kombat. He hangs the medal around Kang's neck as the crowd applauds. Rei catches the monk's attention.

"I'm honored to have finally been able to know a Mortal Kombat Champion. Ti Fa Rin died a long time before I was born." She then started crafting something with her dark magic, and after a few seconds, a small dragon statue that looked to be made out of amethyst and onyx was in her hands. She then held it out to Liu Kang. "Take this, consider it a gift from me for letting me watch you beat up an old dude."

Liu Kang accepted the statue with a grin, liking how detailed it looked. "Thank you, Swallowtail."


	7. Chapter 6: Jax

**_So, things start to get serious. Not by much, but still, things get serious._**

* * *

It was another ordinary evening in the Temporal Tower as Corliss typed away over at another monitor. She had been preparing a special experiment that she hoped would be approved by the Elder Gods, but had to finish the programming for it first before sending out the request. Airin and Dmitri had left earlier to run a few errands while Lacuna was retrieving something from the palace, which meant Corliss was on her own for now. It wasn't new for her to be alone like this, but she had the nagging feeling something was about to happen. She could take a peek into the future to see what was about to happen, but she much rather wanted to be surprised.

The sounds of footsteps caught her attention, but she didn't look away from her monitor, thinking it was simply Lacuna, Airin, or Dmitri walking in. But, once she heard more footsteps, along with the sounds of growling, she shut her eyes to gaze into the future for a second.

"… **you**." She whirled her chair around to come face to face with a Teal male Asali wearing sorcerer's robes. Flanking him were seven other Asali that looked almost like devils, each one a different color: pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and grey. The Teal Asali gave a smile.

"Why the mad look, Lissy? Surprised I'm here?" He spoke in an almost mocking tone, Corliss glaring at him.

"How did you escape your Prison Jewel, Runik?!" Corliss demanded, summoning a staff on her hand in the case things got serious. The Teal Asali, now known as Runik, gave a laugh.

"Surely you've forgotten Prison Jewels are time released, no?" He stalked closer to the Purple Chronomancer, the seven devil Asali watching from behind him, "Well, sadly, you failed to realize you set the jewel to free me 1,000 years, not the 10,000 you wanted. I've come to personally thank you for that!"

"Back off, bastard child of Hurricos!" Corliss leaped off her chair, ready for a fight. Runik simply scoffed.

"Me? A bastard child? How dare you say such things to your future ruler?" Runik raised a hand, "Ira, Bea, take her out."

The red devil Asali charged forward with a battle cry, while the green one sat down the blue one that was riding piggyback on her to the floor before joining her red comrade. Corliss stood her ground and sighed, the gem on her staff glowing a bright blue.

"The Elder Gods better make my reward for this shit worth it…!"

* * *

It was nighttime at the Wu Shu Academy. The monks were busy chatting among themselves and having a good time, although a good majority of them were watching Rei as she had Rin go up to her core so she could shoot fireballs in the air, the resulting explosions resembling fireworks. Kung Lao and Johnny Cage were below, cheering her on. Bi-Han and Jiayi were resting on Kung Lao's hat while Jae Hwa was on Johnny's shoulder. Up above on a balcony overseeing the group of monks, Jax is smoking a cigar while contemplating recent events with Raiden.

"I do not understand why my amulet is further damaged. 'He must win'. If not Liu Kang, then who?" Raiden pondered, looking at his amulet.

"Ya got me." Jax spoke, "Not sure anybody could have done what he did. Made Shang Tsung look like a chump." In a case of "speak of the devil, and he shall come", a younger looking Shang Tsung walks up to them, seemingly unnoticed until a fireball launched from Rei missed the sorcerer's head by mere inches, causing him to freeze in place.

"Be lucky I missed, asshole!" Rei's voice shouted in irritation. Raiden didn't bother turning around.

"Here to congratulate us on our victory, sorcerer?" He asked, making Jax turn around and throw away his cigar.

"What? Shang Tsung?!" He spoke in shock as Raiden decided to turn around to face said man.

"You have been revitalized, I see." noticed the Thunder God, "I didn't realize your master was in the habit of rewarding failure."

"GET REKT, SON." Shang Tsung nearly screamed as Rei suddenly got in his face, the Asali bitch smacking him before returning to shooting fire balls into the air. Jax couldn't help but chuckle and Raiden even had a small smirk. Shang Tsung, however, looked rather annoyed as he rubbed his reddening cheek.

"The emperor has a new offer, Raiden. A new tournament." He explained, dodging another stray fireball, the explosion somehow not affecting the building at all.

"Swallowtail, I know you have better aim than that!"

"Shut up, Johnny! I got this!"

Raiden shook his head. "Heh. I see no reason to participate in any tournament of yours." He answered.

Shang Tsung frowned a bit. "The emperor proposes a single tournament, to replace the current system of ten. It will be held in Outworld. If Earthrealm does not win, Outworld will absorb it. But if Earthrealm wins, Shao Khan will abandon his claim to it forever." He explained, narrowly missing another fireball. The sorcerer growled a bit in anger.

"So close!"

"Quit moving, assclown!"

Raiden chuckled a bit at Rei's antics, secretly hoping she actually did hit Shang with one of those fireballs. "Give your emperor my regards." He answered, Shang Tsung smiling. The sorcerer then generated a portal across the courtyard, and out of it, emerged hundred of Tarkatan warriors. In anger, Raiden started fighting with Shang Tsung as Jax jumps into the rampaging army. But, Raiden's fight with Shang Tsungends as abruptly as it started as the sorcerer was hit hard by a fireball, knocking him to the ground below unconscious.

"BULLSEYE!" Rei cheered, Raiden looking her way and giving her a thankful nod before joining the others in fighting off the horde, the Asali following.

Returning to Jax, he clothes-lined one Tarkatan down, headbutts another, punches and knees yet another, throws him down and finishes him with a head stomp. A fourth Tarkatan sucker punches him, a fifth hits him and the fourth then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling. As he lies on the ground, the Tarkatan brings his boot down hard on his face, knocking him unconscious…

(Some time later…)

"He gained a momentary advantage after regaining consciousness and escaped. I now realize what we must do."

"Nuke Outworld? Sounds like fun!"

"Swallowtail, please be serious."

"I am serious."

"Uggh…. Anybody got a number o' that-?" Jax groaned as he started to wake up. As he did, he spots Johnny Cage kneeling over him, Raiden and Rei standing at his side, Rei's four Spectrites hovering around her. The Academy was devastated partly by the Tarkatan Horde and partly by Rei using Rin's ability to explode. Despite this, everyone was uninjured. But, something seemed off. "Wait. Where's Sonya?" He asked, looking around for said woman.

Raiden was quick to answer. "Shang Tsung has taken her."

"We've gotta find her!" Jax demanded as he got back onto his feet.

"We must follow them!" Kung Lao added, Rei nodding.

"We should, that way I can beat him up some more." The Asali grinned. Raiden ignored her statement.

"Shang Tsung has made it clear that Earthrealm will be under constant threat unless I agree to a new tournament." explained Raiden.

"Nuking Outworld doesn't seem so bad now, huh?" Rei suggested once more, Raiden still ignoring her as he receives another vision. This one was of Liu Kang punching a hole through Shao Khan's chest. Jax was quick to notice Raiden's distant stare.

"Another vision?"

"Yes. I saw Liu Kang win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attend. But, in my earlier vision, of your victory over Shang Tsung, was not the solution I sought. Therefore, this premonition must show an event I need to change. Perhaps 'He must win' refers to another."

Liu Kang looked a bit downcast from Raiden's words, Rei offering a pat on the back in consolidation. Raiden raised his head towards the heavens and shouted:

"Her me, Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Khan!"

A light from the heavens briefly absorbs Raiden, which Rei assumed was their acknowledgement of this. She frowned a bit as Raiden's next statement.

"We go to Outworld."

* * *

 _ **THUD**._

The sound of Corliss' body hitting the ground echoed throughout the control room. Runik laughed as Bea and Ira forced Corliss onto her knees, the purple Asali looking worse for wear as she struggled not to pass out. The Teal Asali stalked forward, summoning a ceremonial looked dagger in his hand. "I thought you would put up much more of a fight than this, Lissy. But, I guess centuries of doing nothing but sitting in a chair watching monitors takes a toll on you."

"B-Bastard…" Corliss coughed a bit, some blood trickling down her lips. Bea glanced at her briefly, while Ira growled.

"Can we kill her already?!" The red devil Asali demanded, "I came to see something die!"

"Yield, Ira." Runik spoke calmly, Ira growling in annoyance. He then twirled the dagger around in his hand, "Get her on the ground. I'll extract her gem here."

Bea and Ira did as they were told, the green devil pinning Corliss down by her arms while Ira and the yellow devil pinned her legs down. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, Corliss didn't have the energy to fight back. She could only watch in horror as Runik knelt at her side, the dagger in both hands.

"Today, I become a God!" He announced, ready to seal deal when suddenly the dagger was blasted out of his hands, the male Asali shrieking in pain. Corliss turned her head to see an understandably pissed off Lacuna, holding up the very Prison Jewel that was used to house Runik. The seven devils each growled in defiance, Bea, Ira, and the yellow devil joining the rest and ready to strike when Lacuna held up her amulet half.

"If you value your lives, I suggest you step away from the Timekeeper." She threatened in a calm tone. The devils each paused before reluctantly doing so. Runik hissed in anger, hands glowing with a teal energy.

"How DARE you!" He fumed, "You DARE steal my rightful claim as a God?!"

"Your claim was rightfully denied by the Elder Gods." Lacuna explained, "Your color code and the fact you are Hurricos' illegitimate son had much to do with it as well. Your "sister" Monsoon has a higher chance of ascending past Demi-Godhood than you will ever will. Now…" She lowered her hand, placing her amulet half back on her cape, "You can either come quietly, or else."

Runik looked extremely pissed off, and fired a teal colored fireball at the queen, who casually deflected it away. Lacuna's eyes narrowed.

 _"You dare defy your Grand Empress…?"_ She asked, her voice now having an echo to it. The devils' expressions of defiance soon turned to horror, as did Runik's. Corliss grinned from her spot on the ground.

"Now you've done it…" She spoke before succumbing to her injuries and passing out. Runik hastily looked around and saw the still activated portal.

"Retreat!" He shouted, making a beeline for the portal. The devils followed, Bea stopping to put the blue devil on her back before joining her comrades in entering the portal. Lacuna launched a black fireball at the portal, but it was too late, as the last devil, the orange one, made it in. The portal itself shut off as the fireball struck it, somehow escaping major damage. Lacuna quickly realized what she had done, and had the appropriate reaction.

"Shit."

* * *

Within Outworld, we see Goro bringing what appeared to be an amulet with a yin-yang symbol in the center to Shao Khan. The emperor studied it for a second before returning it to the Shokan. Raiden soon enters the scene, Rei, Johnny, and Jax flanking him. Rei had a very mischievous grin on her face, giggling as she plotted ways to deface Shao Khan's throne. The four Spectrites hovered at her side, each one looking rather uneasy.

"I assume that's the big man himself?" asked Jax.

"Kinda hope so. Dude looks like he's on the good 'roids." joked Rei, earning a snort from Rin.

"The wrestler guy with a cow skull on his head?" Johnny asked, earning another, louder snort from Rin, "And why aren't the Kung Fu twins helping us?"

"I sent Liu Kang and Kung Lao to free their Shaolin Masters." Raiden answered, "I expected Sonya Blade to be here with Shang Tsung."

Jax and Rei both looked at the throne to see said sorcerer at the emperor's side. Jax frowned. "She'd better not have a scratch on her." spoke the man as he stalked toward the throne.

"Whoo! Kick their ass, Jax!" Rei cheered, earning a zap from Raiden, to which she returned the favor by sucker punching him in the gut, making him recoil and cough.

"Ah! The Earthrealm delegation has arrived, along with a rather… unwanted bonus." Shang Tsung sneered at Rei, who simply gave him the double bird while blowing a rasp. Shao Khan's glare towards her could start infernos from how full of hatred it was, but said nothing as Shang Tsung continued, "And we have a volunteer for the First Kombat!"

Jax stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"The tournament will begin!" Shao Khan announced, the Tarkatan Crowd roaring in approval.

"Jackson Briggs! You will face… Baraka!" The sorcerer announced, the Tarkatans cheering louder as Baraka unsheathes his blades.

Jax tilted his head a bit. "Damn, you ugly."

"My blades will find your heart!" Baraka threatened as the First Kombat began. While the fighting and the cheering of the Tarkatans took place, Raiden finally caught his breath. Instead of being angered by Rei's sudden sucker punch, he was more impressed than anything.

"Not just anyone can sucker punch me like that…" He noted, Rei looking at him, "Your reflexes are quite sharp."

Rei smirked. "No, I just have dumb luck on my side. That's all." Something then came to mind as she turned to Raiden and grinned.

"Hey Raiden, wanna see something fucked up?" She asked the Thunder God.

"What?" Raiden looked rather confused, watching as Rei cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hey Jax! Shove his blade up his ass!" Rei shouted. Now you would think a high-ranking officer in the Special Forces like Jackson Briggs would know better than to listen to Rei after watching some of her antics. You would think that he would shout back, "I'm not gonna go that far!" or something like that.

Well, Jackson Briggs was not that type of person.

 _" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH**!"_

"Oh my god, he did it!" Rei and the four Spectrites started laughing hard as Raiden could only watch with a hand over his mouth in both shock and awe. Shao Khan actually found the sight rather amusing as well. The Tarkatan Crowd, not so much, as all suddenly went silent.

"Well… that was certainly…" was all that Raiden could say as Baraka was defeated, one of his blades shoved up his anus. Jax looked rather proud of himself as he stood over his fallen opponent.

"You shouldn't be runnin' with those." He joked, making Rei laugh even harder at the irony of it. While two Tarkatans rushed over to retrieve their fallen comrade, Jax approached Shang.

"Where's Sonya?" He demanded, earning a smirk from the sorcerer.

Shang smirked smugly. "Tell me, Major Briggs; Do you and she do anything other than rescue one another?" This made Jax growl and the Tarkatans laugh.

"Well, don't you do anything besides being Shao Khan's little bitch?" Rei shot back after she calmed down from her laughter, joining Jax. This infuriated Shang, but made the Tarkatans laugh even harder. Shao Khan also found this a bit amusing, chuckling a bit.

"She's not wrong…" Raiden chuckled.

"Enough!" Shang Tsung shouted, everyone going quiet, "Your next opponent will be-" He was cut off by Reptile, who appeared from behind him and started whispering in his ear. "What is it?" Shang asked, Reptile continuing his whispering. Shang looked rather pleased.

"Excellent. It seems I have a pressing matter to attend to. With the emperor's permission, we will reconvene later." He spoke. Shao Khan approved with a wave of his hand, rising from his throne. Jade and Kitana look knowingly at one another and walk off. As Shang Tsung was about to leave, he was forced out of the room via fireball to the back, thanks to our favorite neighborhood Asali.

"What was that all about?" asked Jax, "I think we should follow 'im."

Before Raiden could respond, another vision came to mind; this one of Sonya in shackles. Both Jax and Rei noticed.

"You ok?" the Major asked.

"Sonya Blade… she is about to be executed." Raiden answered, "My powers are compromised here in Outworld, but I will be able to transport us near enough to her."

"Hold on, Raiden." Rei stopped him before he lifted his arm up, "Let me try something." With no explanation, she summoned her wings and flew around the three Earthrealmers, a portal of darkness appearing beneath them and making them fall through, their screams being muffled. Rei looked rather pleased before she herself flew in, the portal closing behind her…

* * *

Several octagon dice with unknown symbols rolled on the floor. Several guards of an unidentified Outworld species are playing a game in the Dead Pool area. Sonya is tied up nearby and being guarded by Sheeva.

"What is it with you Shokan and underground cesspools?" She asked, not liking the situation one bit.

"If you had not dishonored yourself by attempting to escape, we would not be here in this sewer-"

 **THUD**.

"Whoops, forgot Earthrealmers can't land gracefully."

"Can't you at least give us a warning next time?"

From the entrance at the other end of the pool, out came Raiden, Jax, Johnny, and Rei. Johnny was rubbing his head a bit, but then saw Sonya.

"Sonya!" He called out, everyone turning to notice them.

"Guards! Stop them!" Sheeva ordered, the guards getting up.

"So much for the surprise attack…" Jax mused sadly.

The door behind them suddenly slams shut as Jax charged forward, ducking some swipes from a guard with a two edged mace, grabs the weapon and clobbers him with it. The guard fell into the pool and was dissolved into nothing but blood within seconds. Jax throws the mace aside, unaware that Rei proceeded to snatch it up as he leaped over the remaining guards. Johnny and Raiden charge from behind to fight them while Jax faced down Sheeva.

"She is the emperor's property, human." She spoke, Jax shaking his head.

"She's NOBODY'S property!" Jax corrected as they proceeded to throw down. While that fight was going on, Rei was waiting behind an unsuspecting guard, holding the mace up as if it was a baseball bat. Raiden punched said guard in the face hard enough to make him spin around and face the Asali.

"BATTA SWING!" Rei shouted as she hit the guard with enough force to send him flying into the wall above hard enough to leave an imprint of himself before falling into the pool and dissolving.

"Home run, baby!" Johnny gave her a thumbs up as he shoved another guard into the pool. The Asali looked at the mace and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm keeping this."

Back to Jax and Sheeva, while the Shokan woman was powerful and possessed magical abilities, Jax wasn't letting that stop him. Through sheer brute force, he managed to overpower Sheeva and leave her unconscious. "I guess extra arms don't make a difference." He mused before heading over to Sonya and picking her off the hook.

"You sure have a way with women." She joked.

"You know me. I'm a class act." Jax responded as he freed her.

"Thanks, how did you guys get here so quickly?" Sonya asked as Raiden, Johnny and Rei walked up to them. Rei smirked.

"A little something I like to call, 'The Express Way'." She joked, earning glares from Jax and Johnny. Raiden just looked at her.

"How did you do that? Aren't your powers compromised here?" He inquired. Rei shrugged.

"Actually, they should be.." She then looked down at the medallion around her neck. Did it make it to where her powers worked anywhere too? "I think my medallion might have something to do with it." She gave it a few taps. Suddenly, Sonya's wrist communicator perked up, catching their attention.

"That's weird. I've got two sets of reading, heavy tech signals, both of them." She spoke.

"Technology… Then they cannot be of Outworld. We need to confront the source of each signal. We might discover the one whose victory I must insure." Raiden spoke, Rei looking at him.

"Wait. What about us? What are we? Chopped liver?" Johnny asked, feeling left out. Raiden then stared at Johnny for a moment.

"…perhaps you are right." He mused, "Johnny Cage, you will stay close to me."

"Great, I-"

"Close as a shadow, and twice as silent." Raiden cut him off, Rei suddenly started laughing again, making the Thunder God look at her. "What is making you laugh?"

"Pfft… what you just said!" Rei laughed, "That statement's meaning is completely different in Spiritrealm!" She then hovered next to him and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, Raiden recoiled in shock.

"That is completely inappropriate, Swallowtail!" He scolded, blushing slightly as Rei laughed harder.

"The truth's what it is, Raiden!"

"Sonya, you're with me. Keepin' my eye on you." Jax changed the subject, "Swallowtail, looks like you'll wanna teleport us about thirty klicks that way."

Johnny's eyes widened. "Oh fuck, not aga-"

He was cut off by falling into the portal Rei had went on to make, the Asali still giggling at Raiden's reaction.

"Man, I love my job!" She said to no one before flying into it herself.

* * *

In the entrance to the Living Forest, the portal reopens again, all but Raiden and Rei falling onto the ground, the Earthrealmers groaning a bit. Sonya happened to get lucky and land on Johnny, which proceeded to make CageBlade fans everywhere scream in joy. Rei gently landed on the ground, her wings fading away. The four Spectrites left her chamber, looking curious of their new surroundings.

"Whoops, went a little too far…" She mused, "But, I have a feeling they'll show up here soon…"

"Your choice of teleportation is all kinds of messed up…" Jax mused as he got up, helping Sonya off Johnny, "Is this how your race teleports?"

"Not really. It varies from Asali to Asali." Rei answered, "Mine just happens to be a big ass hole variant."

"Speaking of Asali…" Rei perked up at Raiden's words, the Thunder God's attention elsewhere. "Swallowtail, would that happen to be another one of your people?" He pointed to a bush on their right. Sure enough, there lay a blue clad Asali… with devil horns and a tail.

"Looks like it's hurt." Jax mused, walking up to it. It took Rei a second to realize what the Asali was and looked horrified.

"Jax, don't go near-" She was too late to warn him, as suddenly, Bea comes down from above, leaving a small crater from how hard she impacted.

"Filthy Earthrealmer!" She insulted, standing in front of the blue devil Asali, "You stay away from Triss! Only I am worthy enough to touch her!"

"Lady, who the hell are you?!" Jax backed away a bit and got into a fighting stance.

"I am Bea, one of the Seven Devils of Spiritrealm." Bea introduced herself, "I am Gluttony given form!"

"You sure look the part." Johnny spoke, Rei looking incredibly nervous, "Man, and here I thought King Kong was huge."

"Shut up, Johnny!" Rei tried to silence him, but it was too late. Bea roared in anger and charged towards him, but Jax was able to get to her first and nail her in the jaw. Bea recoiled in pain. She glared at Jax.

"Lady, as much as I would love to see you punch Cage in the face, I'm not gonna let that happen." The Major assured.

"Bea….." whined Triss as she lazily lifted an arm up, "Don't let him get away with this…"

"Ain't NO one gonna insult me and get away with it." Bea assured as she charged forward, a fight breaking out. While they fought, Rei had excused herself to go behind a tree.

"Corliss! Corliss, answer me!" She whispered loudly.

 _"Rei, it's Lacuna."_ Lacuna's voice responded in place of Corliss, _"There's been an incident here at Temporal Tower. Runik…"_ Rei's expression of worry went to horror once Runik's name was spoken, _"Runik is free from his Prison Jewel… He escaped into the portal."_

"Are you telling me him and the Seven Devils are here too?!" Rei all but shouted, "Why didn't Corliss stop them?!"

 _"She tried! But it was eight against one, she couldn't do anything."_ The Queen answered, _"She's in critical condition and being treated by the best doctors I can find. She will live, however. Until she recovers, you will be on your own."_

"No, no, no, NO!" Rei shook her head, "I barely defeated Runik and the Seven Devils a thousand years ago! What makes you think I can defeat them now?!"

 _"Rei, you've gotten stronger since then, have some self-worth, child!"_ Lacuna scolded, Rei flinching at the harsh tone of her voice, _"Your new mission besides changing the timeline is to get Runik back into Spiritrealm so we can reseal him, along with the Seven Devils. Although…"_

"What? What although?!" Rei demanded. Lacuna remained silent.

 _"…Rei, do you remember the Seven Devils Lullaby?"_ asked Lacuna, Rei looking confused, but nodded.

"Well, I do remember all but one verse…."

 _"I need you to remember that verse and sing it once you can get all seven in the same place. If we can get them away from Runik, he won't be as powerful."_ requested the Queen, to Rei hesitantly nodded.

 _"Good. Now return to them. Jackson Briggs has defeated Bea."_ With that, Lacuna went silent once more, Rei sighing as she returned to the group. Indeed, Jax had defeated Bea, the green devil Asali on one knee as she struggled to get up.

"All that muscle and yet can't do a thing with it." Jax taunted, Bea unable to reply. But once she heard Triss sniffling, she instantly shoved Jax aside to go over to here.

"Triss, are you ok?" She asked, gently picking up Triss. The blue devil Asali sniffled.

"You lost…." she murmured, "I don't like it when you lose… you get hurt…" Bea shushed her.

"There, there, we all can't be winners, my dear." Bea assured, "What matters is that you are OK." She then turned to Jax.

"Forgive me, Earthrealmer. When it comes to Triss, I tend to fly off the handle." She apologized, "She needs protecting, and only I can do it. I will spare you and your friends for now, but next time, you won't be as lucky…" She placed Triss on her back piggyback style, Triss wrapping her arms around Bea's neck, "As for you, Swallowtail, heed my warning. Once Lord Runik learns of your presence here, there will be no doubt our paths will cross again…" With that, the two departed into the woods. Once they were gone, all heads turned to Rei, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"…I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"Start talking." Jax demanded. Rei sighed.

"Well…."

(Thirty Minutes Later…)

"-and how he and the Seven Devils got here to Outworld, I have no idea." Rei finished off her story.

"You're telling us some evil sorcerer from YOUR realm has somehow made it into this realm, along with what basically amounts to the Seven Deadly Sins given an Asali form?" Sonya summarized, "And if he finds Shao Khan, both Earthrealm and Spiritrealm are fucked?"

"Because of what my people did to keep Outworld out, the only way for anyone to enter Spiritrealm is to be taken directly into it by an Asali. If Runik teams up with Shao Kahn, he can allow him into Spiritrealm. That's something that must NOT happen!" Rei shouted, "As for the Seven Devils, they are merely Runik's lackeys he got from the previous Purple Asali before me. The Seven Devils will listen to anyone who is able to sing the Seven Devils Lullaby correctly, but the Lullaby itself is purposefully hard to remember. Runik got lucky."

"So, what are we gonna do about it then?" Johnny asked.

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Runik and the Seven Devils are my problem alone. Only I know how to defeat them. I don't want any of you getting involved with my affairs…"

"Yet, you get involved in ours." Jax corrected, Rei glaring at him.

"I offered to assist in defending Earthrealm, and Raiden accepted." She spoke in a semi-threatening tone, "It is better tho have two deities fighting for Earthrealm's safety than just one. Besides, I'm Darkness Goddess, for crying out loud! I know all the dirty tricks in the books and then some. If Shao Khan tries anything suspicious, I'll shut his ass the fuck down."

"You've barely done anything since you've joined us!" Jax sneered, "All you have done is go around beating up his lackeys and standing around!"

Rei gasped, looking furious as she proceeded to get in Jax's face. "How DARE you! You have NO idea how much of a help I've been to you! Show me some respect!"

Jax pushed her away defiantly. "Unless you start making yourself more useful, you ain't getting no respect from me!"

Rei growled, dark energy enveloping her hands. "You wanna be that way? I'll make you bow to me as punishment!"

Another fight then breaks out. Rei is truly a goddess worthy of her title as Dea Swalowtail, but Jax is more physically powerful. In the end, Rei was now the one to be bowing before Jax, the man looking surprised he was able to beat up a Goddess.

"Who's bowing to who, now?" Jax taunted.

"Ugh…" Rei slowly got back up to her feet, wiping some blood off her busted lip. Raiden and Johnny went over to keep the two apart before another brawl could start.

"Didn't think Earthrealmers would be that strong…" Rei mused as she used Raiden's arm for support.

"Do not listen to him, Swallowtail. You have been very helpful." Raiden assured, watching Jax as he pushed Johnny away, the actor throwing his hands up in the air. Jax simply smirked.

"I can now cross off 'making a Goddess bow to me' off my bucket list now…" He boasted. Rei huffed and got the strength to stand on her own.

"This isn't over, Briggs." Rei smirked, "I'll make you bow to me one day."

Jax returned her smirk with one of his own. "The day I bow to you is the day pretty boy here makes a movie that isn't shitty."

"HEY!" Johnny's protesting was drowned out by Sonya and Rei's laughing.


	8. Chapter 7: Smoke

_**Finally! I'm out of the dreaded writer's block!  
**_

 _ **I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! Enjoy!**_

* * *

In a barren wasteland far from the forest, two men stand among many slain warriors. One was clad in grey, the other blue.

"We should stay together, Tundra." the one in grey recommended, " Assuming your brother's identity will certainly draw attention. Not all of it welcome."

"You are right, Smoke." the blue one complied, "But assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honor him."

The grey one, now known as Smoke, nodded. "Let us proceed then, Sub-Zero."

"We should separate. Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered." said Sub-Zero.

"If only they had been more forthcoming with the details of your brother's demise..." Smoke shook his head, "We will find Shang Tsung. He will tell us all he knows."

"If he killed Bi-Han, he will die." Sub-Zero mused as he turned to face his friend. "Be stealthful as the night..."

The two placed a hand over their hearts as Smoke spoke, "...and deadly as the dawn."

Sub-Zero remains silent before walking off. As Smoke watches him leave, he turns around at the sound of a new voice.

"The emperor was wise to send me here." the voice, now found to belong to Kitana, spoke, "The Lin Kuei do walk uninvited in his realm, along with that pesky Asali."

Smoke faced her. "Wise though your emperor might be, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business."

That statement did NOT set well with the blue clad assassin. "I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld!" She corrected, "And I deal harshly with sharp-tongued intruders!"

A fight breaks out. Little did they know that a yellow devil Asali and a grey devil Asali were watching the battle from a distance, both of them amused.

"Princess of Outworld, eh? More like a laughable imitation." The yellow one spoke, flicking a coin in the air and catching it, "Attisa, you think Liannon would be able to whoop her ass?"

The grey Asali, known as Attisa, scoffed. "Please, Liannon would stomp the floor with every bitch in this pathetic realm. I mean I could if I wanted too, but these are 500 dollar boots and I am NOT ruining my perfect bod!"

"Easy there, prima donna." the yellow one put the coin away, "Just because you're our lovely little Devil of Pride doesn't mean you are excused from getting your hands dirty. We will if Lord Runik demands it."

Attisa stared at the yellow one incredulously. "Hamon, you complain if your fancy suit gets even a smudge of dirt on it."

"Hey, you have no idea how much it is to dry clean it! I refuse to spend any of my money just to dry clean a suit that shouldn't have gotten dirty!" Hamon snapped, Attisa snorting.

"Right... Anyways, we should get back to Lord Runik. He will be pleased to learn of our whereabouts." He recommended, Hamon nodding as the two left. Coincidentally, this was at the same time Smoke had finished his fight with Kitana as she lies unconscious on the ground.

"Where there is Smoke, there is fire." He spoke, checking over the out cold Kitana, "Sleep well, Princess." With that, he walked off into the Living Forest...

* * *

"This forest reminds me a lot of the Well of Souls back home." mused Rei as the group traversed through the forest, "Everything would be trying to kill you if you were evil at heart, and if that didn't get you, the Netherrealm Beast Azriel tamed will."

"Who's Azriel?" Sonya asked. Before Rei could speak up, Raiden cut her off.

"Azriel was an Elder Goddess, a powerful one at that." He began, "She is believed to be the one responsible for all magic in the realms, although how that came to be is something that I would rather not discu-"

"One day, Azriel thought, 'How could I amuse myself more and piss off my fellow Elder Gods at the same time?' And tada!" Rei finished by making a rainbow formed from seven shades of purple magic with her hands, "Magic for everyone. Except for Earthrealm, since she didn't think humans would be capable of mastering it without fucking things up for themselves more."

Raiden sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Must you say it in a rather disrespectful way, Swallowtail?" He asked, ignoring Johnny's amused chuckling.

"What? It's in our history books like that." Rei defended herself, "Hell, even the story of how Asali came to be is rather amusing. Azriel got bored one day, went 'fuck it' and created Purgatory, which afterwards, she then proceeded to create our sister race the Neogyn with her tears and my race with her blood. And not the kind of blood you're thinking about." She finished, ignoring Sonya and Jax's look of horror, and Johnny's look of disgust.

"No wonder you're assholes." Jax commented, Rei taking it in stride with a grin.

"Damn straight we are! And we're proud of it!" She boasted with a fist in the air. Raiden simply shook his head in either amusement or disapproval. Whichever it was, no one could tell.

* * *

In a remote part of the forest, Smoke soon spots Kano and Shang Tsung testing out a pair of RPG Launchers.

"With a whole army totin' these, no one in Outworld or Earthrealm could stand up to you." Kano pitched as he shot off an RPG into the distance. Shang Tsung examines another launcher as the sound of an explosion was heard.

"Well done. You may tell your fellow Black Dragon that I am very interested in your merchandise." Shang Tsung praised, watching as Kano shot off another RPG. Smoke then walks into the clearing.

"Shang Tsung!" He called out, both Shang Tsung and Kano looking rather bothered at the intrusion.

"I'll take care of him. No charge." Kano offered as he puts down the rocket launcher and walks towards Smoke.

"One dead Lin Kuei in a tick." He boasted as another fight broke out. As brutal a fighter Kano is, Smoke manages to take advantage of his lack of discipline to take the fight to him. He soon leaves the leader of the Black Dragon down for the count.

"Stay down. I would have words with your associate." The Lin Kuei warned as Shang walked into Smoke's path. Smoke turned to him.

"Tell me what you know of Sub-Zero's death." He demanded. Reptile suddenly appears next to Shang Tsung and snarls, ready for combat. Shang Tsung simply stops him from advancing and attempts to morph into the Elder Sub-Zero. Keyword: _attempt_ as when he tried, he failed, leaving him in a state of 'what the fuck?'

Smoke looked rather confused. "What?"

Shang Tsung mumbled something to himself that Smoke faintly heard had something do with with Asali before he faced Smoke. "Despite his failure at my tournament, I'll wager he was more powerful than you, Lin Kuei."

"Insulting my strength will get you nowhere, Sorcerer." Smoke retorted as once again, a brawl broke out. Tasked with facing both Reptile and Shang Tsung at once, Smoke ends up in one of the most difficult fights of his life. Nonetheless, he uses all of his skill and tricks and manages to defeat both kombatants. The fight over, Shang Tsung fell to his knees.

"Now answer me! What do you know of Sub-Zero?!" Smoke demanded, about to go punch the daylights out of the fallen sorcerer when suddenly, he himself was punched in the face instead.

"What?" Smoke shouted before another voice spoke up.

"Smoke!"

As Smoke looks around, he gets hit in the stomach. He's struck twice more and staggers back. Smiling at the distraction, Shang Tsung conjures up his magic and teleport himself, Reptile, and the cache of weapons away. Somehow during the fight, Kano managed to slip away as well. Meanwhile, Sektor disables his camouflage and stands in front of Smoke - but not as a human. He was now completely cyberized.

"You have disobeyed the directive to remain at the Lin Kuei temple." the cyborg stated.

"Sektor?!" Smoke stammered in disbelief.

"You will return with us to begin your transformation." Sektor continued, not bothered by Smoke's shock.

"You actually did it..." Smoke couldn't believe it, "You're a cyborg!"

"We are the Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night... more deadly than the dawn!"

With those words, another... you get the idea. The battle is intense and fierce, as Sektor has a clear advantage with his technology and upgrades, forcing Smoke to use every trick at his disposal to keep in the fight. Through sheer determination, Smoke manages to defeat the machine.

"I will never submit!" He declared. Before he could leave the area, several more cyborgs teleport into the fray and surround Smoke. They restrain him using some sort of pulse change emitting from their arms. At the same time, Raiden, Rei, and the others emerged from the forest.

"-and I said, 'I don't care if it's funny, using me as a hypnotist is a horrible idea!'" Rei finished off her story, much to Johnny's amusement, Sonya and Jax's confusion, and Raiden's unreadable look. It was then Raiden snapped back into reality.

"There is a great energy nearby." He noted. Johnny looks over ahead and taps Raiden on the shoulder.

"Um... Rai-dude..." he said as he points over to where Smoke and the cyborgs are. Raiden receives another vision; this time of Smoke turning into a cyborg.

"They must not take him." He concluded, charging up a lighting strike and firing it at the cyborgs. The lightning shocks all of the cyborgs at once, stopping them from restraining Smoke. Sektor gets back to his feet and, noting the disadvantage he's now at, activates his stealth camouflage and disappears. Meanwhile, Rei flies over and scoops up Smoke with one fell swoop, startling him as the remaining cyborgs, all shorted out by the electricity, collapse on the ground. Rei lands over near the others and puts down the Lin Kuei.

"You can thank me later~" She mused, not caring that Smoke instead ignores her, crosses himself and kneels in front of Raiden.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden. I am called Smoke." He introduced himself as he stood up. "Why are you here in Outworld..." He then looks over at Rei, "And who is she?"

"To answer your first question, we are here to participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm." Raiden answered, "As for Swallowtail... she is from a realm separate from both Outworld and Earthrealm, and is here to aid us."

"Come to the Heroic Side Smoke, we have cookies and free jackets." Rei encouraged, earning a laugh and a high five from Johnny.

Smoke chose to just roll with it. "Forgive me, but if Sektor was searching for me, he is hunting Sub-Zero as well."

"But I'm right-" Bi-Han was quickly silenced by Rei grabbing him and shoving him into her incubation chamber, keeping her hand over her gem to ensure he couldn't get out. There was no use in Bi-Han revealing that he was here yet. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Sub-Zero? Call me crazy with a K..." Johnny commented, "But didn't we see him die?"

"The Grand Master intends to turn every Lin Kuei into a cyborg. My friend is in danger." explained Smoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!" Jiayi spoke up, "What kind of nonsense is this? The Lin Kuei have always been a traditional clan of traditional assassins, not this cyberized bullshit!"

"And I thought my clan was crazy for wanting a city in the clouds..." Jae Hwa joked, Rin chuckling in amusement. Smoke looked at Rei in confusion.

"Did that blue thing just talk?"

"Yeah, he talks a lot of shit though. Best to ignore him."

"HEY!"

"The tournament. I have a feeling your friend will be there." Raiden changed the subject, watching as Rei put Jiayi into her chamber as well, leaving Rin and Jae Hwa out. Smoke nodded.

"Then let us go. Sub-Zero's soul depends on it."


	9. Chapter 8: Sub-Zero

**Whoo... I finally got to finishing this.**

 **I apologize for such a late update. Pokemon has ruined me, plus I've been helping care for my sick mother.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and like always, reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

"Is she ok?!"

"I'll kill that bastard!"

"Both of you, calm down. Anger and worry aren't gonna fix things."

Airin and Dmitri both became silent as Lacuna now sat in Corliss' chair, sipping some tea as she turned to the monitor. "Rei will be fine. She has matured a lot since her battle with Rethla and Runik centuries ago. I have already given her a new mission to reclaim the Devils to the side of good and get Runik back here for re-imprisonment. There is no need to fret over it. As for Corliss, her condition is improving thanks to the Healing Springs, and she will return to her post within a few days of R & R."

"I'm surprised the Elder Gods aren't having a hissy fit over their Timekeeper being injured. They were last time when she took an Unbound Dragon's Bane from Rethla full force for Rei." Dmitri snickered, "Oh man, the look on his face when they stole his immortality, along with powering up Rei so she could slaughter his ass... I'll never forget it."

"While that was funny, it was a bit overkill..." Airin added, watching the monitor in attempts to distract herself from her worries, "At least Rei was merciful and-"

"Hmm? What's going on here?" Lacuna spoke up, the group turning their attention to the monitor...

* * *

The scene cuts to a place known as the Soul Chamber. Sub-Zero was busy practicing his freezing powers on a man whose skin was white as a ghost and carrying rather strange weapons. One would think he was a living Spartan Ghost if they saw him in person. Once he was fully encased in ice, Sub-Zero stood back, admiring his work.

"A pity you could not have cooperated." He mused, suddenly being surprised as a cyborg in yellow deactivated its stealth camouflage and approaches him. Said cyborg is Cyrax.

"You are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei Temple for assimilation." He ordered.

"Cyrax!" Sub-Zero gasped in shock. To think that the Grandmaster actually went through with his plan... It was very disheartening.

"I am Lin Kuei Unit L-K-4-D-4. You will come with me." Cyrax ordered once more. Sub-Zero assumed a fighting stance.

"I am sorry for what they did to you, but I will not comply!" Sub-Zero refused.

They fight. Although completely unprepared for an attack from a cyborg, Sub-Zero's control over ice and his fighting skill allow him to take it to Cyrax. After a brutal fight, Sub-Zero emerges victorious.

"I will face the Lin Kuei when my task is done, not before."

Cyrax manages to teleport away. Sub-Zero turns to see Sonya and Jax entering the chamber,

"The readings were pretty strong here, and now they're gone. I-" Sonya stops at the sight of the ninja.

"Sub-Zero?!" Sonya gasped, "But... you're dead!"

"I am not the Sub-Zero you speak of. He was my brother." Sub-Zero corrected.

"Your... brother?" Sonya looked confused.

Sub-Zero nodded before speaking, "As for why I'm here, I'm only here to learn of his fate."

Sonya and Jax look at each other for a moment before Jax nodded his head on approval.

"He was killed by someone named Scorpion." Sonya explained. .

"Where would I find him?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Try the Coliseum. That's where-"

A strong vibration suddenly emanates from the Soul Chamber itself. A wave of souls float out and around the area.

"You have disturbed our regeneration process." A voice speaks as our favorite neighborhood red garbed ninja clone emerges.

"Ermac!" Jax shouts as he rushes the ninja and grabs him by the throat, "Gotcha!"

As Jax attempts to throw a punch, Ermac stops it by raising his glowing telekinetic hang. The then uses his other glowing hand to telekinetically remove Jax's choke hold. The man is unable to stop his arms from being moved out to his side. Suddenly they start vibrating with green energy and he starts screaming in terror. With telekinesis, Ermac brutally explodes Jax's arms into bloody pieces and shoves him to the ground.

"Jax!" Sonya shouted, rushing over to him and quickly cauterizing the bloody stumps that were Jax's arms with her wave energy blasts, "Stay with me, Jax!"

Ermac faced down Sub-Zero, not caring about what he just done. "We will break you as well."

Sub-Zero shook his head in defiance. "Not if I break _you_ first." He warned before another fight broke out...

(5 minutes later...)

 **WHAM.**

The body of Ermac fell to the floor as the triumphant Sub-Zero stood over him. Ermac's telekinesis was an equal match for his freezing process, resulting in a brutal display of magic and sorcery. But, in the end, Sub-Zero prevailed against Shao Kahn's enforcer.

"I remain whole, for now." He remarked, not noticing that Jax had passed out due to the blood loss and pain and Sonya speaking into her communicator.

"Sonya Blade to Command. Sonya Blade to Command. Do you read? Sonya Blade to Command. Do you read?" She tried to get a response, but none came.

Sub-Zero walked over to join the two. "You have stopped the bleeding." He noticed.

"Yeah, but he needs a medic as soon as possible." said Sonya.

"I must go to the Coliseum." said Sub-Zero, ignoring Sonya's comment. Said woman looked at him.

"But I need your help to get him t-"

"There is a portal to the south. You can use it to transport yourselves back to Earthrealm." He advised before walking off, leaving Sonya by herself.

"Motherf..." She cut herself off from finishing that comment before musing.

"That portal better be close..." She picks up Jax's motionless body and carries him off.

* * *

We cut to the Coliseum, where Kitana is fighting a Shaolin monk, with Shao Khan and all his subordinates watching. Sub-Zero arrives just in time to see Kitana knock the monk to the ground. She readies her bladed fan for the killing blow, but hesitates.

"I have failed." The monk spoke, "I deserve death."

Kitana remains still, her earlier words to Liu Kang echoing in her mind.

 _"I have failed my father. You must kill me."_

"Kill him!" Shao Khan demanded, bring Kitana back into reality. She looks over to her father. The Khan growled impatiently and blasts the monk with a burst of green magic.

"Kitana! You will join me." He ordered. The blue assassin takes her place at Shao Khan's side as a Tarkatan carries away the monk's charred body. Sub-Zero then walks up to the throne.

"Shao Khan! I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of my brother!" Sub-Zero demanded, "You will bring him before me!"

"No one makes demands of the emperor!" Shao Khan boomed, "Reptile!"

The Zaterrean assassin faces Sub-Zero and assumes a fighting stances, growling expectantly. Sub-Zero was silent as he threw the first punch. Even with his reptilian speed and special abilities, Reptile is no match for the skill and powers of Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei soon has the Outworld servant defeated on the ground.

"I would kill you, but that is not my purpose here." He noted, watching as Reptile rolls away. He faced the emperor again.

"Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so only to face his killer!" He spoke.

Shao Khan looked rather amused. "And you shall." He spoke. Quan Chi clenches a fist that glows with green energy. A moment later, Scorpion appears in a flash of hell fire. After looking around, he sees Sub-Zero and scowls.

"What is this? You are not Sub-Zero." He noted.

"I am his family and clan. I fight for his honor." Sub-Zero shot back.

If Scorpion could laugh, he would. "He had no honor! And you will die as he did!"

They fight. The battle is even more visceral and bloody than when the elder Sub-Zero fought Scorpion. Unprepared for the increased power of the younger's ice attacks, the hellspawn specter finds himself at the disadvantage and Sub-Zero mercilessly presses the attack. After a hard fought battle, Sub-Zero finally knocks Scorpion to the ground.

"For my brother!" Sub-Zero declared, but as he prepared to finish Scorpion off, several Lin Kuei cyborgs teleport into the Coliseum and surround him.

"No! You-"

The cyborgs restrain him with their pulse charges. Scorpion takes the opportunity to teleport away. Cyrax and Sektor teleport in and approach Shao Khan's throne.

"Who now interrupts the emperor's tournament?" asked an annoyed Shang Tsung. It was at that time Raiden, Rei, Smoke, and Johnny walk into the Coliseum. Smoke immediately sees Sub-Zero and gasps.

"Sub-Zero?! No!" He tries to go to him, but is restrained by Raiden.

You cannot save him! Stay here or they will take you as we-"

 _ **"OH HELL NO!"**_ Rei shouts as she charges forward, her arms now electrified as she teleports above the cyborgs and charges up an attack.

"Ciri slei ri vizh!" She shouted as she slams the center of the circle of cyborgs with a powerful electric charge, shocking all of them and shorting them out, all while Sub-Zero remained unharmed. The cyborgs all fall to the ground, the younger Sub-Zero using the opportunity to run over to where the others were at, Smoke looking extremely relived as he grasps Sub-Zero's hand. Rei remained in the air, admiring her work.

"I guess you could say they've been... _thunderstruck."_ She joked, earning a laugh from Johnny and surprisingly, a snort of amusement from Raiden. Cyrax and Sektor both seemed angry and approached Rei, both assuming a fighting stance.

"Your inference will cost your dearly." Sektor remarked. Rei simply gave a smug laugh.

"Oh, I'm being harassed by toasters! Whatever shall I do?" She mock shouted in feigned fear before grinning darkly.

"Oh yeah, THIS." With a snap of her fingers, two thunderbolts from out of nowhere came and struck both cyborgs, shorting them out. The Asali gave another laugh as she faced Shao Khan, who was very pissed off.

"Look, I know you are still pissy about not claiming my realm, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna get even more pissy after this tournament's outcome, so I just wanna send my condolences~" She didn't flinch at the sword that was flung at her, the weapon barely missing her by an inch and impaling itself mere inches of Johnny's face in the wall behind him, the actor letting out an unmanly yelp. "Ah, ah, ah, there will be no weapon throwing here, my little failure of a Khan." She scolded, sidestepping a fireball shot by Shang Tsung, which also narrowly missed Johnny, who yelped once more. She decided enough was enough before returning to the group, hugging a very amused Raiden's arm while ignoring Johnny's glares.

As much as Shao Kahn wanted to tear Rei apart there and now, there was a more important matter that needed attending to. "Kitana!"

Kitana then faced him, Shao Khan looking at her in disapproval. "How is it that Earthrealm ninjas brazenly appear before me when my daughter, Princess of Outworld, was sent to intercept them?" He asked in a angered tone.

"Father I-" Kitana was cut off before she could finish.

"Begone!" The emperor ordered, watching as a disheartened Kitana left the Coliseum. He then turned to Shang.

"Continue.."

Over by our group of heroes, Raiden was first to speak. "Kitana's faith is a slender reed, bent before the storm. If it can be uprooted altogether..."

"...we can take it for ourselves." Rei finished, Raiden nodding before they proceeded to follow her.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Johnny shouted as he ran off to follow the two. Smoke and Sub-Zero looked at each other.

"Who is she?" The blue Lin Kuei asked.

Smoke smiled underneath his mask.

"A blessing from another realm, my dear friend."

* * *

(ASALI TO ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS)

 _ **"Ciri slei ri vizh!" = "Come strike me down!"**_


	10. Chapter 9: Kitana

**IExpect some more Rei hilarity, along with some other things...~**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

"Is this how you show your loyalty, Jade?"

"Kitana, I-"

"You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone, then you upbraid me? I will not be scolded like some child!"

Jade remains silent for a second at Kitana's words, her look of worry slowly turning into annoyance. "You need to be careful. I have never seen your father this angry with you."

Kitana rolls her eyes, dismissing the advice as she proceeds to walk away. Before she could get far, however, she is stopped by Jade.

"You are a princess." The green clad Edenian reminded, "He expects more from you than this."

"I know what he expects!" Kitana all but shouted. Jade's eyes narrow as her patience with the princess has finally grown thin.

"...We will talk later. When you are in more of a mind to listen." She spoke before leaving Kitana by herself. Finally alone, Kitana lets out a sigh, shaking her head. But, that moment of peace didn't last long.

"So, a little brat is the princess of Outworld?" a voice spoke, catching the assassin's attention.

"Who's there?!" Kitana shouted, brandishing her fans and looking around for the source. Behind a few rocks up ahead, out came a pink devil Asali, who looked very amused at the sight before her.

"I am~!" The pink Asali beamed happily with a mocking wave, "You looked like you could use some company, Princess. Maybe I could be of assistance...~"

"You aren't welcome here, Asali!" Kitana threatened. But, this done little to phase the creature as it proceeded to walk towards the Edenian.

"Oh, why must you make such threats to a friend? All I offered was my company~" It spoke, Kitana noticing the swaying of it's hips the closer it got. "But, where are my manners? I am Liannon, one of the Seven Devils of Spiritrealm. I am Lust given a beautiful form. My master, Lord Runik, wishes to ally with your father."

The mere idea of allying with those who kept Outworld off angered Kitana even more. "My father would NEVER ally himself with an Asali!"

Liannon giggled darkly as she was now face to face with Kitana. "Oh, but that's where you are wrong, my sweet Princess~ My master has an offer that the Khan can't possibly refuse." She then gently caresses Kitana's face, a toothy grin spreading on her face, "Perhaps, I can convince you to take us to him...?"

Kitana growls and forcefully pushes Liannon away, assuming a fighting stance. "I will not fall for your tricks, Asali. And I will not allow you or your Master to see my father!"

Liannon hissed in anger. "You are going to regret your decision, you little bitch!"

They fight. Liannon proves to be a dangerous opponent with her centuries of fighting skills and use of strange poisons, but Kitana proves to be the better fighter through masterful dodging and powerful blows. Soon, Liannon is forced onto her hands and knees in defeat, Kitana standing over her.

"Get up." Kitana ordered.

"Gah... H-How dare you...!" Liannon looked up at her assailant in anger as she managed to get back upright, anger quickly turning into fear as Kitana brandished one of her fans in hand, ready to decapitate her. But, at the the sound of lightning, Kitana turned around to see Raiden, Rei, Johnny, Smoke, and Sub-Zero approaching her.

"Princess Kitana. I request an audience." Raiden requested, neither him or the others noticing Liannon standing behind Kitana. That is, until Liannon took the opportunity to high-tail it outta there, which immediately caught Rei's attention.

"HEY! YOU!" She shouted in anger before giving chase. Sub-Zero turned to Smoke.

"I'm going to assist her. It is the least I can do." He told him before running after Rei. Surprisingly, Kitana wasn't concerned about Liannon running off.

"Earthrealmers! You dare approach me?" She snarled, her mood having gone from bad to worse. First Jade, then this Liannon bitch, then Earthrealmers?! At this point, she was ready to decapitate something right then and there.

"Hey listen, honey, we don't wanna fight." Johnny spoke, trying to keep things calm.

"But we will if we must!" Smoke added, completely rendering Johnny's previous statement moot.

If you listened carefully, you could finally hear the thin string that was Kitana's patience finally snap. "You will learn respect!" She shouted in fury, thus, starting another fight...

* * *

"Liannon! You can't hide forever!"

"She can't be far."

Rei and Sub-Zero were currently in the Living Forest, still looking for Liannon. She had given them the slip long ago, but Rei was damn near determined to find her. "Gah... Out of all the Seven Devils, Liannon is the fucking worst..."

"How so, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Sub-Zero. Rei turned to him.

"She's essentially what you Earthrealmers refer to as a Succubus, except she uses her victims for both pleasure and information needs. I will be DAMNED if I let her near Raiden or the rest of you, so I'm just gonna beat her to a bloody pulp before she even gets the idea." explained Rei, "Just a heads-up if you ever fight her: avoid that tail. It produces a non-fatal, but paralyzing neurotoxin."

"Hmph. I doubt she could come near me. I would freeze her solid before she even lays a hand on me." Sub-Zero boasted, Rei chuckling. At that moment, Bi-Han popped out of her chamber, fluttering in the air in front of them. Rei smirked in amusement as the pale blue Spectrite happily flew around Sub-Zero's form before perching on his shoulder. It only left the Lin Kuei assassin very confused.

"What is this creature?" He asked, poking it. Rei ignored his question.

"I thought I told you to wait a while before telling him." She spoke, confusing Sub-Zero even more. That is, until Bi-Han decided to speak.

"I don't need to listen to you all the time."

Rei nearly died laughing at the look of Sub-Zero's face as he heard it speak in such a familiar voice. He gently took the Spectrite in his slight shaking hands, looking at it very intently.

"...Bi-Han...?" His voice was quiet, as if hoping he wasn't hearing things. Bi-Han fluttered his wings a bit, remaining silent. The other three Spectrites came out of her chamber, watching the scene.

"Bi-Han...?" He repeated, Bi-Han tilting his body a bit, wings twitching a bit. Rei's smirk grew.

"Bi-Han, quit being a troll." She asked, the pale blue Spectrite fluttering into the air.

"Let me have my fun, Swallowtail. I do this to him all the time." He answered, Sub-Zero's eyes widening. He wasn't hearing things at all. This was Bi-Han. This little fairy-like creature was his _brother._

He was _still_ here.

"Fun Fact: my race are living Soul Jars~" Rei spoke as she pat Sub-Zero on the back, "Your brother will be back to normal in due time. You're welcome~"

"H-How... you..." The younger Lin Kuei was at a loss for words as Bi-Han moved to perch on his shoulder.

"It's a long story for another day." the Spectrite spoke, "For now, the real question..." Without warning, Bi-Han rammed his fairy form into Sub-Zero's temple, stunning him for a second.

"Don't you EVER risk your life like this ever again, or else the second I get my body back..." he started to threaten.

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty!" Rei said, gently grabbing Bi-Han and patting Sub-Zero on the shoulder, "There's no need to argue. Arguing solves nothing. For now, we better head back before Johnny says something stupid to get his ass kicked. I'm not missing that!"

Both the Spectrite and Lin Kuei assassin looked rather weirded out at her choice of argument ender, but nonetheless agreed with a nod. Rei let Bi-Han go, the fairy moving to perch on Sub-Zero's shoulder.

"It's good to know that you are still with us, brother."

"It's good to know that you haven't been killed yet."

"Shots fired!"

"Quiet, Swallowtail."

* * *

Back to the others, Johnny and Smoke were both on the ground, a now slightly calmer Kitana standing over them. She put her fans away.

"Shao Khan wants death to follow kombat. I will give it to him." She said.

"...perhaps Liu Kang was wrong about you." said Raiden as he walked over to the fallen Johnny Cage, helping him up, "Or perhaps, he sensed, as I do, that there is conflict within you."

"Thanks. Ow..." Johnny groaned, swatting Raiden's hand away, "You couldn't have seen that in one of your hot flashes?"

Raiden either ignored him or didn't hear his comment as the actor went to go help Smoke up, leaving the Thunder God alone with Kitana. "Something whispers to you that circumstances should be different. That you should be different. You are much more like Sindel than Shao Ka-"

It was at that moment another vision flashed in Raiden's mind, one that of Sindel brainwashed and screaming in what appeared to be pain.

"But... she is dead..." he mused silently. It was, however, still loud enough for Kitana to hear.

"My mother is dead, yes. Why do you-"

"You need answers, Kitana." Raiden cut her off, "I can help you find them, if you will trust in me. Go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Much will be revealed there."

Kitana shook her head in confusion. "The Flesh Pits? But I am forbidden to-"

"Yes, but what's stopping you from going there? Some bullshit rule set by Shao Kahn?"

Both Raiden and Kitana turned to see Rei and Sub-Zero walking up to them, Raiden taking notice of the pale blue Spectrite resting on Sub-Zero's shoulder. "Listen to him, Kitana. Raiden speaks the truth. He has no reason to lie."

First Raiden telling her to go to the Flesh Pits, now the purple Asali was too? What was going on here? Did they know something she didn't? "I... don't know. Tell me-"

"You must discover your truth path. Alone." Both Rei and Raiden spoke at the same time, both of them taking notice a moment later. Rei started giggling at Raiden's rather surprised reaction.

"Jinx! You owe me a drink!" She grinned before she and an amused Sub-Zero joined Smoke and Johnny. Raiden simply shook his head before walking to join them, leaving Kitana alone.

* * *

Back in the Living Forest, Liannon emerges from her hiding place atop one of the trees, pleased with having rid of Rei and Sub-Zero. "Hmph. Bout time."

"Liannon, there you are."

The pink devil Asali turned to see an orange one approaching her, looking rather disappointed. "Lord Runik was expecting your return 20 minutes ago, and he isn't pleased with you being late."

"Sorry Livia, hit a snag with the proposal. Kitana is stronger than I thought." Liannon apologized, "Plus Swallowtail and some Earthrealmer interfered afterwards."

"Did she accept it, though?" asked Livia, nervously grabbing her tail. Liannon looked around and sighed heavily, as if in relief.

"She didn't."

Livia fidgeted a bit before nodding. "A shame... a darn shame..."

The sounds of footsteps suddenly caught their attention. Liannon grabbed Livia's wrist. "We better leave. Or else giving Lord Runik this news will be the least of our problems." With Livia's nod of agreement, the two bolted into the forest. Soon, Kitana emerged from the depths, unaware of the two Asali having been there previously. She looks around and then comes to a standstill.

"Show yourself, Jade. I know you're following me. Again." Kitana said loudly. Sure enough, Jade emerges from behind a tree, walking up to her.

"Following you still." She assured, "I know where you're going. I am ordered to prevent you from going there."

"And why is that?" asked the Outworld Princess.

"I do not question the emperor's commands. Kitana, please. Turn back." Jade begged, Kitana looking furious.

"I cannot. This path might lead me to the truth. I'm sorry, Jade..." Kitana said as she assumed a fighting stance, "...but I will not allow you to stop me."

They fight. While her friend is an athletic and agile warrior, Kitana's fighting skill and determination see her through the battle. Eventually, Jade is beaten unconscious. As Kitana looks down upon her fallen friend, her expression falters into that of sorrow.

"I tried to warn you... This is something I have to do."

With that, she walks off to the direction of the Flesh Pits, unaware of what was to come...

(10 minutes later..)

Once in the Flesh Pits, Kitana started looking around. Remains of Tarkatans, their blood spilled and flesh removed, littered the floors and various tables. Several tubes of liquid contain unidentifiable humanoid abominations. One in particular catches Kitana's eye. The occupant of the tube is naked except for several bandages in strategic places, and aside from the grotesque mouth being of a Tarkatan origin, the face, hair and body is that of Kitana.

"What in the name of..." Kitana was stunned at the sight, backing away from the tube. She walks over to a table that has another clone on it. This one is identical to the one in the tube. Kitana leaned in for a closer look.

"She looks like... me!"

The clone suddenly opens it's eyes, revealing them to be of the same orange glow as a Tarkatan's. Kitana backs up in shock.

"Sister!" the abomination greeted, sitting up and getting off the table, "So pretty, so fair, so sad and alone... Come. Let us be a family!"

Kitana wasted no time in getting out her bladed fans. "You are not my family, you are a monstrosity!"

* * *

 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"**

If Lacuna wasn't so calm and used to strange things, she would be laughing at Airin and Dmitri's reactions of shock. "That is Mileena, the half-Edenian, half-Tarkatan clone of Kitana. Peculiar thing, isn't she?"

"That thing needs to die in a blazing inferno!" Dmitri shouted, "Airin, would Rinrin be interested in a deal?"

"She'd do it for free, trust me. She despises Tarkatans." answered the demi-goddess, "In fact, I highly doubt you would need to ask her if she was here."

Lacuna chuckled at their reactions. "Now, now, Mileena just has the butterface of the century. There's no need to ask Rinrin to set her ablaze."

 _"Hey mom, is Corliss doing ok?"_ Rei's voice spoke up, the three turning to a separate monitor. There, it showed Rei sitting on a large rock, the others down below her having some sort of discussion. And from the looks of it, Liu Kang and Kung Lao have rejoined them. _"Cause if she isn't, once I find Runik..."_

Lacuna smiled softly and pressed a button. "She is doing fine. She is resting in the Healing Springs, and should return to her post shortly. How is everything on your end?"

 _"Ugh, terrible. I lost a chance to make Liannon Runik Bait and I'm bored as hell. Is this supposed to remain baseline right now, or can I make one little change?"_ the Asali asked, _"Cause I got a good idea of what I can do."_

"Don't do ANYTHING to change the timeline unless you feel it will benefit it. So far, it seems keeping both Sub-Zero and Smoke from being cyberized might have the potential to be beneficial, but that's the only thing right now." the Queen answered, Rei groaning as she decided to lay on her back on the rock.

 _"Boo... And I wanted to slap Raiden's ass again..."_ she whined, Lacuna chuckling.

"Is that all? Then go crazy."

Lacuna watched as Rei swooped down from the rock and snuck up behind Raiden. With a grin, Rei gave the Thunder God a good, open palmed smack on his ass, his loud yelp of a response sending Johnny into a fit of laughter, making the two Shaolin cover their mouths to hide their laughter, and the two Lin Kuei to immediately freeze in horror.

 _"Again with this?!"_ Raiden asked, unaware of the fact he was blushing. Rei grinned in response.

 _"You like it and you know it!"_ She taunted, not noticing Raiden's glare of anger.

 _"C'mon, Raididdy, just admit it!"_ Johnny added between his laughing, Raiden now looking extremely done with the world as he sighed and shook his head.

 _"Elder Gods, give me the strength..."_ He muttered under his breath, looking like he was holding back the urge to electrocute something. Lacuna smiled.

"The apple to my eye... I'm so proud~"

* * *

We return to the Flesh Pits, where the unconscious form of Mileena was on the floor, Kitana raising one fan in the air, ready to finish off the clone.

"Farewell, sister." She sarcastically mocked. But before she could finish the clone, Shang Tsung enters the Flesh Pits, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"That is no way to treat your sibling." He spoke, catching Kitana's attention.

"Despicable swine! Do you think my father will stand for this... these... abominations you have created here?!" Kitana said in anger.

Shang Tsung wasn't fazed at all. "I am merely perfecting you, princess. As difficult as that might be."

"Silence! I will drag you before Shao Kahn by your pointed beard!" Kitana ordered before throwing one of her fans at the sorcerer, starting another fight. Despite the sorcerer's recent revitalization, Kitana's fury gives her the edge in the fight. She soon has him on the floor, beaten.

"Get up." demanded the princess, picking Shang Tsung up by the shirt, "You will stand before my father and confess your deeds!"

She turns him around, shoving him forward and leaves the Flesh Pits with him. A few minutes later, in Shao Kahn's throne room, Kitana has the sorcerer kneeling on the floor, two Tarkatan guards standing over him.

"I would not disturb you, father, if this matter were not of utmost importance. I felt you should know what Shang Tsung has been doing as of late This conjurer has created horrid replicas of me, crossbred with Tarkatan blood! One was alive and attacked me!" She explained, holding herself back from decapitating the sorcerer than and there. Shao Kahn stands from his throne and walks towards Shang Tsung. He looks toward Kitana, then to Tsung... and motions with his hand that he rise.

"Well done, sorcerer." He praised, Shang Tsung bowing his head and smiling before standing.

Kitana was flabbergasted. "You know... you... approve? How could you? My own father!"

"I am your emperor!" the emperor corrected, "Your father was a weakling Edenian king. I annihilated him while merging his realm with Outworld and took his queen as my wife. If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth... But now I have a true daughter!"

"...Raiden and the purple Asali were right. You have lied to me my entire life." Kitana mused.

Shao Kahn turned to the guards. "Escort her to the Tower. I will make an example of her."

The guards proceed to restrain Kitana and carry her off. Shao Kahn then addresses Shang Tsung once more.

"Return to the Flesh Pits. Bring me my daughter, Mileena."

As the Tarkatan guards escort Kitana off, Jade follows them outside of Kahn's view. With a solemn expression. she spoke.

"I failed you, Kitana. Now I will make amends."


	11. Chapter 10: Jade

**At last, we come to Jade's chapter.**

 **Jade was my main girl in MK9, such a shame she wasn't in MKX.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Deep in a secluded area in the Wastelands, a lone Teal Asali was pacing back and forth, looking incredibly frustrated. The other Devils Asali were laying around, looking either bored or in Ira's case, just as frustrated as the teal creature.

"Why can't you just go to Shao Kahn and offer the damn deal, Lord Runik?" She said, jumping down from the rock she was sitting on, "Are you that big of a coward?!"

"First off, Ira, I am NOT a coward!" Runik snapped, looking very offended, "Secondly, it's not as easy as you think it would be. We are ASALI, Shao Kahn's most hated race. He's most likely to smite me with that hammer or something the second I step in there. I need someone to go in my steed and make the offer."

"Coward~" Attisa whispered to Hamon, Hamon snorting in amusement. Runik didn't seem to hear the grey Asali's comment as he continued.

"And that's if he remembers me from that Mortal Kombat in Spiritrealm!" Runik said, "Ah... if only that damn Edenian Sorcerer hadn't allied with Lacuna and Corliss, things would be so much better."

"Is that why you sent Liannon specifically?" Bea piped up, cradling a sleeping Triss in her arms.

Runik nodded. "Why, yes. Being the Devil of Lust, I figured she could use her... assets to land us an escort from the Kahn's daughter. Hopefully, it worked."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Lord Runik, but it was a no-go."

All eyes turned to Liannon and Livia as they approached the group, both having looks of worry on their face. "I'm sorry, Lord Runik, but Kitana refused. I did what I could to convince her, but she is much more stronger than we had anticipated. There was also interference by Swallowtail and an Earthrealmer."

Runik let out a loud groan of aggravation, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Nothing has ever gone right for us ever since Swallowbitch killed Rethla... First, he's murdered by her, then she went Unbound on me, and then I was sealed in that damn prison jewel! Why can't things go MY way for once?!"

"Probably cause you send us to do your dirty work despite you being stronger than all of us." Bea mused, "Why not just stop being such a lil' bitch and do shit yourself?"

The other Devils froze in horror at Bea's remark and Runik's expression of fury. But, it quickly changed to glee as a dark grin spread on his face. "Fine. I'll go to Shao Kahn directly."

"Good." Bea nodded, returning her attention to Triss.

"But, all of you are coming with me." added the sorcerer.

"WHAT?!" Bea, Ira, and Attisa all shouted in surprise and anger. Liannon, Livia, and Hamon each had looks of horror, Livia clinging to Liannon. Triss seemed to flinch in her slumber as well, Bea immediately taking notice.

"Are you TRYING to get us killed?!" Hamon shouted, "What if he declines?! We're all gonna get killed! Or in Attisa and Liannon's case, become Shao Kahn's slaves!" This offended said Devils, but they said nothing.

"No, not really." Runik said calmly with a casual shrug, "I need protection on the chance things go bad for me, now let's go. We're getting this over with."

All but Triss looked rather hesitant, but complied with Runik's request as they followed the Teal Asali. Bea, Triss, and Liannon lingered behind, the two awake Asali looking at each other.

"...pray to Azriel this doesn't go through, Lia." Bea mused, moving Triss so that she was piggybacking on her. With Liannon's nod of agreement, the three moved to catch up with their leader...

* * *

In the Armory, Baraka and another Tarkatan are inspecting a crate of various shotguns. "That is all of them." Baraka concludes, putting the one he was holding in the crate. The other Tarkatan, fiddling with a shotgun of his own, points the barrel directly in Baraka's face. In anger, Baraka swipes the gun from him.

"That is no toy!" He scolded, "It belongs to Shang Tsung! We are finished. Return to your post." As the Tarkatan walks off, Baraka places the weapon in the crate. Jade then enters the Armory, approaching him.

"Stand aside. I will see Kitana." She requested.

"No one enters the tower!" Baraka said.

"You are an excellent guard dog, Baraka. But you must learn to heel." Jade said, watching as the Tarkatan warrior approached her, determined to stop her.

"I do not take orders from you." said Baraka as a brawl breaks out. While a vicious fighter, Baraka is unprepared to deal with Jade's agility and her reach with her staff and razorangs. After an intense battle, Jade soon has the Tarkatan on the ground.

"Good boy."

"Edenians have no loyalty..." Baraka groaned as Jade stood over him.

"Blind loyalty is not a good thing, as I have learned." explained the Edenian, "You must keep your eyes open, to anticipate the finishing blow."

"What are you talki-"

 **WHAM!**

Baraka was cut off via boot to the face, knocking him out.

"...you make it _too_ easy." Jade mused before walking off.

(Meanwhile, in the Tower)

We see Kitana magically bound to a statue with Sheeva standing over her as a jailer. Neither one looked happy with their current situation.

"If you had not dishonored yourself by-"

"Jade!" Kitana cut Sheeva off as Jade enters the room, the Shokan facing the newcomer.

"My orders are clear. No one is allowed in the tower." Sheeva said, moving to stand in front of the blue clad Edenian.

"As you can see, I am here." Jade spoke, sarcasm leaking from her tone of voice.

"Here to help the princess escape!' Sheeva spat, "You would deny her execution? The only means of regaining her honor?"

"We have very different concepts of honor, Shokan." Jade calmly spoke before flinging a razorang at Sheeva, sparking another fight...

* * *

While she never expected things to still be running smoothly during her absence, Corliss never expected things to be running _this_ well.

"Well... I'm honestly surprised." She said as Lacuna pulled her seat out for her, "Rei actually isn't fucking things up."

"Well, all she has done was keep the younger Sub-Zero and Smoke from being cyberized and smacked Raiden's ass again. She's been quite tame." the Queen spoke, Corliss rolling her eyes and scooting up to the monitor.

"Shocking, really. But..." The Timekeeper looked over at the monitor depicting the future. Now, it was heavily distorted, hardly anything being perceivable. "...as long as she doesn't do anything too drastic, I'm just gonna go ahead and let her continue this without my guidance. I'm still sore from that beat down and just exhausted."

"Understandable, but I do recommend you let Rei know you're back and alright. She was worried about you." said Lacuna as she pulled up another chair. Corliss rolled her eyes again.

"What made you think I wasn't gonna do that?" She snarked, "Also, where's Airin and Dmitri?"

"Airin is with her sisters to celebrate their mother Ti Fa Rin's birthday, and I've sent Dmitri on a job. They'll be back probably tomorrow."

"Fuck, now who's gonna get me my energy drinks and junk food?"

"Nice to know you still have that attitude, my dear."

"If you weren't one half of Azriel, I'd be demanding you to get them."

"If I wasn't one half of Azriel, I still wouldn't do it."

"...bitch."

"Elder Bitch to you, Lissy."

* * *

We cut back to the Tower just as Jade deals the finishing blow to Sheeva. Much like Baraka before her, Sheeva had quite the difficulty fighting someone with as much agility and reach as Jade does, even with to extra arms to help her.

"Not much of a jailer, are you?" mused Jade as she turns to Kitana, "Now then, Your Highness, let us see how quickly we can remove these bonds."

"Jade, I..." Kitana began to speak.

"I am too." Jade said, knowing exactly what Kitana was going to say. Before she could continue undoing the bonds, they hear a sound from behind the door to the tower.

"Stop her!"

"Do not let her get away!"

Kitana gets Jade's attention before speaking, "Go. Find Raiden and the purple Asali. Ask for their help." She begged.

With no choice on the matter, Jade does as Kitana asks, and quickly flees.

(Meanwhile, in the Wastelands)

"That should distance me from any pursuers..." Jade said as she comes to a stop, having ran a good distance from unseen assailants. But, it was a short lived moment of relief as a fully clothed Mileena teleports in front of her.

"Others pursue, I find." said Mileena.

"By the gods..." Jade said in disbelief, "You are Mileena!"

Mileena giggled darkly. "You must return with me! There is to be a celebration for my sister!" She did a little dance.

"She is going away...~" She sang. Jade was having none of it however and decided to throw the first punch. While Mileena is an adversary just as quick and fierce as Jade, she lacks the fighting experience of the Edenian warrior. After an intense battle, Jade has Mileena knocked the fuck out.

"I am more of a sister to Kitana than you." Jade corrected, "Now... I need to find Raiden and that Asali."

"We are here."

A bolt of lighting strikes the ground, and appearing from it was Raiden, Rei, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Smoke, and Sub-Zero. Upon seeing Mileena's body, Smoke immediately jumps to the wrong conclusion.

"Kitana turns away from Shao Kahn so you attack her rather than join her?" He asked, Jade holding up a hand in mercy.

"This is not-"

 **WHAM!**

Smoke is knocked unconscious via mace to the head by Rei. "I'm just gonna stop you right there before you do something dumb." She mused, twirling the weapon around. Johnny gave her a weird look while Sub-Zero glared at Rei, the Lin Kuei going to assist his friend.

"You still have that?" Johnny asked, Rei smiling.

"What part of, "I'm keeping this" didn't you get?" She asked, Johnny shrugging in response.

"...sometimes I wonder what goes on through your head, Swallowtail." Raiden said, Rei giggling.

"I don't think you would want to know, what goes through my head is rather... naughty~" Rei's response got amused snorts from the monks plus Johnny while Raiden was caught off guard and quickly turned his attention to Jade, who was half-confused and half amused at the group before her.

"Lord Raiden." Jade changed the subject, "I come at the request of-"

As Jade and Raiden speak, Johnny turns to the others. "'Lord'? I was with Smoke. I thought she was a bad guy, eh, girl. Guess he turned another one. What's Raiden got that I haven't got?"

"God-like powers?" said Liu Kang.

"A personality that is not at all like sanding paper?" added Kung Lao, Liu Kang smirking at his response.

"A more respectable demeanor?" Sub-Zero spoke up.

"A sexy body?" Rei threw in with a dreamy look, this causing both Shaolin to lose it laughing at Johnny's "WTF" reaction and Sub-Zero to shake his head, rather annoyed than amused. What they didn't know what that Raiden heard that particular comment and was secretly having a "WTF" reaction as well, though his visible blush wasn't doing him any favors. Jade had noticed, but didn't call it out out of respect.

"J-Jerks!" Johnny finally spat out, Rei being high-fived by both Shaolin.

"...if we do not save her, she will be executed. Kitana does not have much time!" Jade finished. At the mention of Kitana, the others walk forward to join the conversation.

"Kitana... executed? Where is she?" asked Liu Kang.

"Held captive in the Tower of Shao Kahn's fortress." answered Jade.

"I wil-" Liu Kang began to speak, but was cut-off by Raiden.

"I am not pleased with this outcome either, Liu Kang. But there is no time. We must return to the tournament." The Thunder God said. Liu Kang frowned a bit.

"But you are responsible for her capture! You persuaded her to turn against Shao Kahn!" He said in agitation.

"Ey, it was Kitana's own fault for getting captured, Kang." Rei butted in, "Yes, Raiden convinced her to come to our side, but that is all." Liu Kang said nothing more, settling to glare at her instead. Rei returned it with one of her own.

"Lord Raiden, we can free her as others fight in out stead and join you thereafter." Kung Lao offered, ignoring the glaring contest behind him.

"Very well." Raiden said with a nod. Kung Lao got Liu Kang's attention and with nods to each other, the two proceed to leave, Liu Kang pausing to give Raiden a brief look of contempt. Rei frowned and tossed a shadow ball in Liu Kang's direction, knocking him back a bit.

"We will meet you at the Coliseum!" Kung Lao assured before the two were out of sight. Smoke had then regained consciousness and looked at Rei.

"Was using a mace on me that necessary?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Rei gave him a pat on the side of the head she didn't clobber with the mace. "You clearly don't know how I work, Smoke."


	12. Chapter 11: Kung Lao

**Yaaaaaas, finally got to my main boy Kung Lao! 8D**

 **Fun Fact: I spent over 2 weeks on my Pokemon game breeding to hatch a shiny male Buneary to name it Kung Lao.**

 **Why Buneary? Those of you who play Pokemon and who are die hard MK fans will get the joke.**

 **Anyways, enough of me rambling, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Welcome to the Tower, where day and night literally pass by in seconds and two druids just float around and do nothing. While said druids weren't there, there was two familiar humans in there: Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"I hope your girlfriend is worth Lord Raiden's anger, Liu Kang." Kung Lao joked, earning a glare from said monk.

"Notice that I am ignoring you." Liu Kang said, looking around the Tower. To no one's surprise, they found nothing.

"Hmm... They must have relocated Kitana." Kung Lao mused.

Just then. Sheeva opens the door to the Tower on one side. On the other side was a peculiar looking creature, looking like it was a walking mass of bloody muscle. Both monks were notable freaked the fuck out at the sight of it.

"We have indeed." the creature spoke, "We knew someone would come for her."

Still disturbed, but knowing they had to fight, Liu Kang and Kung Lao nod to each other. Liu Kang chooses to take on Sheeva, while Kung Lao is left to face the abomination.

"May you join her in death!" The creature spoke.

Kung Lao attempts to avoid touching the creature during the fight by throwing his hat and using whatever he could get his hands on. While he avoided hand to hand combat, the creature was throwing punches and the occasional clever as means to attack. Nonetheless, Kung Lao's fighting ability and mastery of the Shaolin arts sees him through the fight, and eventually he leaves the humanoid mass of walking muscle on the floor.

"I'm just gonna forget this fight ever happened..." Kung Lao mused, still looking disgusted.

As the meaty creature struggled to remain conscious, Kung Lao grabs a nearby barrel and smashes it on it's head, finishing it off for good.

"This may be overkill, but you are deserving of it." the Shaolin mused once again. Behind him, he noticed Liu Kang was still fighting Sheeva. "Do you need help? Four arms against two is hardly a fair fight."

"Liu Kang?!"

Kung Lao turns to see Goro, which is rather ironic considering what the monk had previously just said. The Shokan roars and gets into a fighting stance. Kung Lao stood in front of Goro, refusing to let him pass.

"You have had your match against Liu Kang. Now you will face me!" Kung Lao boasts as he flung his hat at Goro, starting a fight. Goro proves just as much of a challenge to Kung Lao as he was to Liu Kang, but the Shokan's overconfidence allows Kung Lao an edge that Liu Kang didn't have. After a fierce battle, the Shaolin monk eventually defeats the former champion of Mortal Kombat.

"Now, if you have any honor left... you will tell us where Kitana is!" Kung Lao demanded as he stood over Goro. By now, Liu Kang has defeated Sheeva and is also standing over Goro.

"...she has been taken to the Coliseum, where she has no doubt been executed." answered the Shokan.

"You lie!" Liu Kang snapped, stomping on Goro's face hard enough to knock him out.

"She may yet live." He told the monk, "Let us go." With that, the two left the Tower...

* * *

Back at the Coliseum, Ermac is seen punching Johnny Cage across the face twice. Johnny tries a kick, but Ermac grabs his leg and smashes his elbow onto Johnny's knee, dislocating it. The red clad sorcerer lays him out with a palm strike, leaving him writhing in pain on the ground.

"Ermac wins!" Shang Tsung announced.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao return. They spot Kitana chained up next to Shao Kahn's throne.

"There's Kitana." said King Lao.

"I must free her!" Liu Kang added. Before he and Lao could go help her, they are stopped by Raiden, who runs after then.

"Not now!" The Thunder God stopped them, "Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Johnny Cage have been defeated, and I no longer sense Jackson Briggs' or Sonya Blade's presence in Outworld-"

"Wait, where's Swallowtail?" Kung Lao stopped him, noticing the lack of said Asali, "She's usually here."

Raiden simply looked up in response. Kung Lao and Liu Kang did the same, where they saw Rei flying in the air, duking it out with some strange insectoid-like creature. And from the looks of it, she was winning, since she was using fire attacks against the creature. "She got bored and decided to challenge a creature spectating called a Kytinn. I tried stopping her, but she was not having any of it."

"She's pretty stubborn sometimes." Kung Lao said.

"Back to the matter at hand, despite my doubts as to whether you are Earthrealm's savior, Liu Kang, you must fight!" Raiden got back on the subject on hand. Liu Kang simply shook his head.

"But I am not "He Who Must Win"." He said before walking to where Kitana is, ignoring everyone else. The Tarkatans surrounding her put up fighting stances, but Shao Kahn watches him pass dismissively.

"Raiden! Put forth a worthy champion..." Shao Kahn demanded, "...if you can."

Kung Lao begins to step forward, but hesitates. He then looks to Raiden, who considers the implication while at the same time watching the dogfight above.

"...perhaps you are meant to be the victor." said Raiden, watching a smiling Kung Lao step forward.

"You will face Shang Tsung." Shao Kahn said, Tsung smiling while clenching his fist. The emperor then glances at the other sorcerer next to him. "And Quan Chi."

It is now Quan Chi's turn to smile. Shang Tsung is less than happy with this turn of events, but goes along with Quan Chi to face Kung Lao.

"No Earthrealm boy can stop this Deadly Alli-"

 **BOOM!**

An exploding fireball between them cut his sentence short, startling all three kombatants. They look up, the two sorcerers and Shao Kahn now noticing the fight above them. The Kytinn was doing its damnedest to fight back Rei, but the Asali was proving to be the stronger one with every blow.

"...let's just get this over with." Shang Tsung dismissed.

They fight. Fighting one sorcerer alone would be a challenge, let alone both of them at once, but it is a challenge Kung Lao more than steps up to. Using all of the fighting skill at his disposal, he puts up an amazing battle, and, against all odds, emerges victorious against the two sorcerers.

"It is done!" Kung Lao grinned. His victory was short lived, however.

"No, Kung Lao. Not nearly so..." Shang Tsung hinted. Both he and Quan Chi pick themselves up and walk back to Shao Kahn's throne. The gates to one side of the Coliseum open to reveal the Tiger Shokan Rei had beaten the shit out of long ago: Kintaro. As the crowd cheer the beast's appearance, he roars out loud and faces Kung Lao.

"I will eat your heart!" He declared.

As that fight was happening, Raiden was paying more attention to Rei's fight in the sky more than the one on the ground. She was indeed a powerful and agile fighter, clearly dominating the fight while the poor Kytinn struggles to stay in the air. He also noticed that she was quickly alternating between the four Spectrites she had now, the little fairies entering and exiting her navel gem at fast speeds. He then remembered he still had that jewel and searched his robes for it. He pulled it out and held it in his hand, the gem sparkling in the Outworld sunlight, though something seemed off about it.

"This gem... has it... grown?" He mused to himself. The gem indeed did look a little bigger, and the sinister aura he had felt from it earlier was now fainter. As he looked at it more, his vision suddenly blacked out, and he heard voices. And these voices he could hear a lot more clearly.

 _"Fight back, why won't you fight back?!"_

 _"Because I NEED you!"_

"What the...?!" Raiden nearly dropped the gem in shock, his vision slowly returning to him. Those voices... they sounded so familiar to him! Especially the second one. But, that didn't explain why his vision blacked out like that. Was it a vision from the future? Or was it something within this gem? He couldn't figure it out. All he could do was stare at it for another minute before slipping the gem back in his robes before checking on the ground fight.

Kintaro proves to be the most intense fight of Kung Lao's life. It takes everything the Shaolin monk has left in him to remain in the battle, but he eventually manages to fight his way through Kintaro's defenses and take the melee to him. Finally, the mighty Kintaro falls to Kung Lao's onslaught and is left unconscious on the ground. Laughing in victory, Kung Lao parades to the booing crowd, bowing in mockery and waving his hat at them. He then turns to Raiden.

"You see, Raiden?" Kung Lao boasts, "Earthrealm is fre-"

 **WHAM!**

Kung Lao blinked before turning around, yelping in surprise as he saw the groaning form of Shao Kahn on the ground, the now dead body of the Kytinn knocked and pinned him down. Before he knew it, the monk was swept off his feet by Rei, who brought him back over to Raiden, who was just as confused as Kung Lao was.

"You can thank me later." Rei spoke, her tone oddly serious. Kung Lao put his hat back on and looked at Raiden. The Thunder God simply shrugged. Rei than flies back over to Shao Kahn, who had tossed the body of the Kytinn aside and was back on his feet. Rei stood in front of him defiantly, the crowd chanting for Shao Kahn to kill her. But, instead of doing that, Shao Kahn simply laughed.

"Foolish child!" He said, "You honestly think I'm just going to let you get away with stopping your friend's death?"

 _"Rei, it's Corliss, you need to make sure Liu Kang is the one who kills him!"_ the voice of Corliss came through in Rei's head, the Asali smiling in relief at hearing her voice and nodding.

"Well, once you've defaced some paintings and stuff with someone, there's a bond there that nothing can break." Rei played off, looking thoughtful, "But then again, I know your ways, Shao Kahn. I could just kill you right here and now if I so please, but, since this is supposed to remain baseline..."

Rei jumps back and makes a twisting motion with her arms. "Tsaiph suru si'auhrr si'as uhrs nu!"

Chains made of shadows suddenly shot up from the Shao Kahn's shadow on the ground, chaining down the emperor, who was completely caught off guard by the sudden action as he struggled to free himself. Rei whistles loudly to catch Liu Kang's attention. Said monk had just beaten the daylights out of the Tarkatan guards and was in the process of freeing Kitana when he heard the whistle.

"Hey Kang, kinda need you to kill steal here, will ya? I'll finish freeing Kitana." She spoke casually, not noticing Raiden's rather surprised look at what she had done. Liu Kang, just as surprised as Raiden, decided to roll with it and swapped places with Rei. At that moment, Shao Kahn manages to break the chains out of sheer brute force, but was tackled from behind by Liu Kang before he could charge at Rei. They wrestle on the ground, Shao Kahn quickly kicking Liu Kang off him. They both pick themselves, the emperor laughing as he does so.

"Witless boy. Do you know who I am?" Shao Kahn asked.

"A lil' bitch who's about to get their ass kicked!" Rei shouted as she smashed the final shackle that held Kitana in place, the Princess looking very thankful.

"Pretty much what Swallowtail said." Liu Kang said. This did not settle well with Shao Kahn at all, his eyes glowing in anger.

"I am Shao Kahn! Konquerer of World! You will taste no victory!"

"You will taste your own blood!" Liu Kang fired back as the mother of all fights began. While said fight happened, Rei and Kitana joined Kung Lao and Raiden, Rei stretching her arms.

"Man, I haven't had this much fun since the Alice vs Anastasia riot years ago in my realm!" Rei beamed, "And that specific riot was the one the Rin sisters got involved in. It was awesome!"

"Swallowtail, what did you mean by "this is supposed to be baseline"?" Raiden asked, changing the subject.

 _"Not a word, Rei."_ Corliss warned, _"You shouldn't even have referred to this being baseline."_

Rei countered by changing the subject again. "So, where is Johnny, Smoke, and Sub-Zero?"

"Over here..." the pained groan of Smoke muttered as he sat against the Coliseum wall. Sub-Zero was next to him, while Johnny was next to Sub-Zero. All three were injured in one way or another, but the still waved with whatever strength they had left. Rei snorted.

"Y'all look worse than I did after I defeated Kintaro." She joked, earning moans of agreement. Raiden was slightly suspicious at Rei not answering his question, but let it slide.

Returning their attention to the fight, they watched as Shao Kahn was knocked to the ground by Liu Kang. Shao Kahn was every bit the mighty warrior he claimed to be, with control of both dark magic and superhuman strength at his disposal. But Liu Kang took it to the emperor and dished out an absolutely brutal beating.

"On your feet!" Kang demanded. Shao Kahn struggles to his feet, barely conscious.

 **"FINISH HIM!"** Rei shouted in excitement. Liu Kang raises his fist, which lights up with his signature fire.

"For the Shaolin and Earthrealm!" He shouted. He charges forward and punches Shao Kahn straight in the chest, his fist bursting through the other side of Kahn's body. He then withdrew it and Kahn falls to his knees, coughing up blood. With a final gurgle, he falls forward, immobile. The arena is completely silent... save for Rei's excited cheering.

"WOOOO! Ding dong, the Kahn is dead!" Rei sang happily, "That's what you mofos get for threatening Earthrealm!"

"I cannot believe this..." Shang Tsung mused in shock, ignoring Rei's excited cheering, "Earthrealm has won."

A light from the heavens shines down on Liu Kang, the Elder Gods recognizing his victory in the new tournament. Rei and Kung Lao high-five each other in joy, while Smoke leans against Sub-Zero, both Lin Kuei very happy knowing Earthrealm was free. Johnny could only chuckle and give a thumbs-up in Liu Kang's direction. Kitana looked extremely relieved, smiling warmly at the monk.

"The Elder Gods have spoken..." Raiden started to speak, but was suddenly glomped by a happy Rei, making him blush once more.

"Earthrealm is free of Shao Kahn forever!" She finished for him, Raiden unsure of how to react.

With a flick of his head, Tsung motions to two Tarkatan guards. They pick up Shao Kahn's body and walk off. All of Kahn's minions follow, save for Kitana. She walks up to Liu Kang's side the two looking at each other happily.

 _"I find this hilariously ironic."_ Corliss noted, _"Shao Kahn had made a prediction regarding you aiding Raiden from what Lacuna told me. Seems like he predicted his own fate. But, as you know, this isn't over. Next comes the hard shit, so I hope you're ready to face it."_

Rei simply nodded to not draw too much attention. Corliss' chuckle was heard.

 _"One thing I should commend you for was actually keeping everyone alive. Sub-Zero was supposed to be cyberized and Kung Lao's neck was to be snapped by Shao Kahn. So far, there's not a single death on Earthrealm's side. Nice work."_

"I see now." Everyone's attention turned to Raiden as the Thunder God spoke, ""He must win" refers to Liu Kang. But to prevent Armageddon, you needed to defeat Shao Kahn, not Shang Tsung." Raiden takes off his amulet to look at it once more. But...

"Are you kidding me?!" Rei shouts in anger at the new cracks that adorn it. Raiden shares her anger at the sight of it.

"It cannot be! Shao Kahn is dead! Yet the future remains unchanged!"

* * *

 _"It cannot be! Shao Khan is dead! Yet the future remains unchanged!"_

"Oh, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that~" the Timekeeper laughed, kicking back in her seat. She glanced at the future monitor, noting that the distortions were slowly reforming to show the new future. "Lacuna, you hear this shit?"

"Of course, I'm right here." The Queen Asali said as she was busy reading a book, "Very entertaining."

"I'd be rich!" Corliss spun in her seat, grabbing her energy drink and taking a good swig of it, "Ah, sometimes I love my job~"

"Good to know." Lacuna offhandedly complimented. Corliss turned to her in annoyance.

"Are you even paying attention or reading your own book again?"

"Little of both, to be honest."

* * *

Back in Shao Kahn's throne room, all of his lieutenants; Baraka, Goro, Mileena, Sheeva, Ermac, Sektor, Cyrax, Shang Tsung, and the centaur Motaro, are discussing what to do next.

"Shao Kahn is finished." said Goro.

"Mileena is his heir." said Baraka, "She should rule."

"Mileena? She exists only because of my sorcery." dismissed Shang Tsung.

"And you breathe cause I restrain mine."

The lieutenants turn around. Shao Kahn is alive and walking toward them, albeit shakily and with a hand on his former chest wound, with Quan Chi by his side.

"Emperor!" said a surprised Shang Tsung.

"You live!" added Motaro. Everyone but Shang Tsung proceeds to bow before him.

"I am not easily killed. Quan Chi accelerated my recovery." said Shao Kahn.

"Emperor, I-" Shang was cut off by the emperor's glare.

"Not. One. Word." He warned, "Because of you, Outworld can no longer merge with Earthrealm!"

"There may yet be an alternative, Emperor." Quan Chi spoke up, "Invasion."

"Uh, Invasion?!" Shang Tsung said in exasperation, but shuts up at the sight of the Kahn's raised hand.

"Do you mock me? Sindel's ward prevents me from setting foot in Earthrealm." Shao Kahn explained to the Netherrealm sorcerer.

Quan Chi remained unfazed. "Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion?" He asked.

"Of course. But even after millennia, her motives are a mystery." answered Shao Kahn.

"She realised that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods through Mortal Kombat are but fiction. She sacrificed herself to give Earthrealm protection the Elder Gods could not. So Earthrealm could not suffer as Edenia had." explained Quan Chi.

Shao Kahn nodded. "Indeed..."

* * *

We cut to a desert wasteland in Earthrealm, where Quan Chi is standing before a green swirl of magic.

 **"I have mastered the spells necessary for her resurrection. Her ward will be nullified. And with it the barrier that prevents your entry into Earthrealm."**

From the magical swirl, a skeletal hand raises itself from the ground.

 **"I will return her to you, of course."**

Another skeletal hand joins it.

 **"You will find her much more... cooperative."**

 **"This is a very magnanimous offer."**

 **"I wish only to serve, Emperer."**

The rest of the skeleton pulls itself from the sand.

 **"I am weary of sorcerers, Quan Chi. Prove your worth. Bring her to me."**

Quan Chi rolls the skeleton over with his magic and begins reproducing it's former muscle mass, blood, organs, and skin. The skeleton screams out loud as the process completes itself. Quan Chi proceeds to walk forward as the newly resurrected woman, Queen Sindel, sits upright. Her pupils are glazed over with white, and there's not a stitch of clothing on her.

"Sindel..." Quan Chi greeted.

"Quan Chi?" Sindel murmured.

"Shao Kahn looks forward to your return." the sorcerer said, much to Sindel's delight.

"The emperor! Yesss..." Sindel then looked as if she remembered something, "What of Kitana?"

"Kitana now allies herself with Earthrealm." answered Quan Chi.

Sindel looks down in disappointment. "...then she is no longer my daughter." She looks up at Quan Chi. "Take me to Shao Kahn."

"Yes, Empress." Quan Chi stood up, looking very pleased with the circumstances.

"The invasion of Earthrealm can now begin."

* * *

(Asali to English)

"Tsaiph suru si'auhrr si'as uhrs nu!" - "Through these chains that bind me!"


	13. Chapter 12: Stryker

**We've made it to the glorified Cops chapter.**

 **Seriously, Stryker's chapter plays out like an episode of Cops in my opinion. It's my favorite chapter yet!  
**

 **I do know that I'm updating pretty fast, but I did get most of these chapters done from my previous 2 month hiatus a while back, and I've been trying to space out posting them in case I want to make a change or two.  
**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Reviews are most appreciated!  
**

* * *

"Emperor! We have captured intruders!"

Shao Kahn was brought out of his thoughts at the sounds of a group of Tarkatan guards walking in, the intruders they had captured being Runik and the Seven Devils. Runik looked rather pleased at finally finding Outworld's ruler and simply grinned. The Devils, however, looked downright terrified or in Bea and Ira's case, furious and growling at the guards. Upon seeing Runik, Shao Kahn's expression quickly shifted from anger to interest.

"Greetings, Shao Kahn. It's been quite a long time." Runik greeted, as if he wasn't being surrounded by Tarkatans, "I presume you remember me?"

"...yes, I believe I do." the emperor spoke, memories returning to him, "You were the Asali that aided me during the Tournament in Spiritrealm."

"Ah, so glad you remember me!" Runik looked highly pleased, bowing before the Kahn, "I feared you wouldn't. You see, I've been imprisoned for the past few centuries, so I may be a bit rusty, but, if you will allow it, I wish to assist you in conquering Earthrealm."

"Hmm... and why should I allow that when you failed in helping me conquer Spiritrealm?" said Shao Kahn as he leaned forward on his throne, "As I recall, that dark blue Asali drained you of your magic and you were thrown into the dungeon."

Runik laughed in amusement, "Ah, that was long ago. As for my magic, after my superior was killed by Swallowtail..." the mere mention of Swallowtail made Shao Kahn growl in anger, "I was able to drain his magic for myself. I'm more powerful than I ever was." Runik looked around at the guards surrounding him and his lackeys.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to call off these Tarkatans, they're scaring my Devils." He requested. Shao Kahn was silent for a moment before motioning the guards to back off. While this did little to calm the Devils, it pleased Runik greatly. He bowed in thanks. "Thank you. Now, on the subject of our alliance, I wish to offer you a deal. I'll help you conquer Earthrealm and eliminate Swallowtail, and once it is yours, I will personally take you to Spiritrealm to get your rightful claim. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"He really has gone mad...!" Livia murmured in fear, clinging to Liannon once more, "He would sell out our realm just for revenge...!"

Shao Kahn looked highly thoughtful at this offer. Raiden only had the purple Asali on his side, and if he accepted Runik's deal, then he himself would have eight on his side, plus the promise of conquering Spiritrealm afterwards. It sounded too good to be true, but, having an Asali serving him would prove to be beneficial in the long run if Runik was true to his word. He motioned for Runik to approach the throne, the Teal Asali doing so.

"...you have a deal, Runik." He said, Runik's grin growing bigger while the Devils having looks of horror or anger on their faces, Livia in particular looking ready to cry. This also made Triss's eyes snap wide open from her slumber, her grip on Bea's collar tightening very considerably, completely startling the Glutton Devil at such a reaction. Runik gave another bow of thanks.

"My emperor, I will not fail you."

* * *

"Incoming!"

The sounds of explosions echo throughout the streets of the devastated Deacon City. The U.S. Army is fighting a losing battle against Tarkatans equipped with shotguns and rocket launchers, as well as twenty foot high Outworld monstrosities. Kurtis Stryker and his partner Kabal are currently standing on a rooftop, watching the Outworld invaders advance.

"Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen... Eighteen. Kabal, call it in." said Stryker.

"Base. Eagle Two. We count eighteen. One-eight bogies. Southbound on Olympic." Kabal spoke into his communicator.

"Roger that." A voice responded from the device.

"Eagle Two out." said Kabal with a sigh.

"This is not happening..." Stryker said in disbelief. It was at that particular moment that a purple blur flew past them at high speeds, yelling something about finding someone. "What the hell was that?!"

"I'm not sure, but whatever the hell it was, this was NOT what I was thinking when I swore to protect and serve." Kabal said. He saw that Stryker was looking down at something and moved over to join him. To their shock, they see Reptile climbing towards them.

"I'm thinking shoot first, ask questions later?" asked Kabal.

"Fine with me." agreed Stryker. They begin shooting at Reptile, but he dodges the shots with ease and continues climbing. As he nears the top, he leaps over and lands behind him.

"Pistols!" shouted Stryker. They draw their pistols and fire again, but Reptile blocks the attacks by spewing forth some acid vapor, which acts as a shield. As the two officers reload, Reptile strikes with his tongue, disarming Kabal and knocking him over. He then tongues Stryker's gun, disarming him as well.

"Enough of this! It's you and me, Freakshow!" Stryker announced as yet again, a fight breaks out. Although unaccustomed to fighting Outworld Warriors, Stryker's rigorous training and arsenal of weapons manages to see him through he fight. Eventually he leaves a defeated Reptile on his back.

"Spitting? Sticking out your tongue? Bet your mama's real proud." Stryker scolded before walking over to help Kabal to his feet, "C'mon. We're going street level. We've been compromised."

"It ain't safe down there!" protested Kabal.

"Better down there than here." Stryker said with a shrug before walking off. Kabal looked as if he was gonna protest it, but instead sighs and shakes his head.

Down below, on the ground level of the building, the two officers watch Army troopers fall back, being chased by one of the gigantic monsters seen earlier. Kabal then notices someone on the bridge across from them.

"Stryker! Check her out!" He motions for his partner to look out towards the bridge. There stood Mileena, looking out to the distance. "Whaddya think? Friend or foe?"

"Foe." answered Stryker without missing a beat.

"Dressed like that?" Kabal asked.

"Definitely foe. Cover me." Stryker watches army troopers round a corner to fight an unseen foe, followed by two people wearing strange ninja outfits, one blue and one grey. He walks out to the bridge, instantly catching Mileena's attention. As she approached, Stryker calls out to her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Mileena laughs and pulls off her mask, revealing her Tarkatan features. "Looking for a new playmate!" She beamed happily before flinging a sai towards Stryker, starting a... you get the idea. Restraining himself from using non-lethal force, Stryker manages to eventually subdue the feral "daughter" of Shao Kahn.

"You're coming with me." Stryker ordered. A loud roar causes him to turn his head to the bridge to the left of him. A large creature, shaped like a gigantic pterodactyl, flies overhead. While he's distracted, Mileena manages to pick herself up and charge at him when several lightning bolts shock her into unconsciousness. Raiden, who fired the bolts, floats down from the sky and lands next to Stryker.

"Who... who are you?" asked the officer, unsure of how to react properly to what he just saw. Before Raiden can answer, he grabs his head in pain as he receives another vision. This time, however, we aren't seen what it is. Stryker takes notices immediately.

"You all right?"

As Raiden recovers, a loud roar by the other bridge attracts their attention. They see Johnny Cage getting beat up by Motaro.

"Johnny Cage fighting a giant monster?" Stryker inquired, "What is this, "Time Smashers"?!"

Raiden flies over to the bridge and blasts Motaro with lightning before he could deliver a fatal blow. It was about this time Stryker also saw the forms of Rei and Kung Lao running towards Johnny from behind him right as Raiden finishes off Motaro by hitting him with his torpedo attack. The resulting force sends both Raiden and Motaro through the bridge and into the water below. Kabal has joined Stryker by the end of it as all three of the fighters on the other bridge gather around the hole.

"That guy just shot lightning. From his hands. How'd he do that?" asked Kabal.

"No idea..." was Stryker's answer.

* * *

Over on the other bridge, the three fighters were staring down at the water below, waiting for Raiden to resurface. "Damn Johnny, you just got saved by literal Divine Intervention!" Rei joked.

"Are you alright?" Kung Lao asked the movie star.

"I'm good, but I can't say the same for that centaur freak." Johnny replied, "Raiden nailed him pretty hard."

The trio remained silent for another minute, worry on their faces. Raiden should have resurfaced by now, which lead to the trio growing rather worried. After a minute and thirty seconds, Kung Lao looked ready to dive into the water while Rei gulped in fear.

"Yo, Raididdy, you alright down there?!" Johnny shouted.

"I'm going in, he's been down there way too long!" said the Shaolin, taking his hat off and moving to sit on the edge of the hole, ready to jump in. It was at that moment Raiden finally resurfaced, gasping and coughing as he did so. All three had sighs of relief, though they did notice something: Raiden was missing both his coolie and black mask, revealing his long white hair.

"Lord Raiden! Are you ok?!" Kung Lao asked as the drenched Thunder God flew back onto the bridge, revealing that his robes were torn open, as if out of desperation, exposing his torso. His amulet was pinned to his belt, and his right hand looked to be clenched tightly, holding something that he refused to let go.

"I'm fine..." Raiden panted, dropping to his knees, "My mask... got caught on something... had to get it off... had no choice..." He coughed a bit as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Whoa, didn't actually think you had hair!" said Johnny as he slicked Raiden's bangs back, "I thought you were bald under that mask."

"I thought the same too when I first saw it, so don't feel alone." Kung Lao mused, gently rubbing the Thunder God's back, "Easy, Raiden."

Johnny realized that Rei had yet to say a word the entire time and turned to look at her. He was _this_ close to absolutely lose it laughing at the current expression on her face. Rei had both hands over her open mouth, a pale purple blush adorning her cheeks as she stared at Raiden.

'Holy fucking shit, I knew he was good looking, but I never expected Raiden to be this damn hot!' she thought, unaware that Johnny was looking at her. It wasn't until Bi-Han popped out from her incubation chamber and gently nudged her arm that she snapped out of her stupor.

"U-Uh..." Rei's blush remained as she joined the three men, trying to ignore all the dirty thoughts in her head as she got a closer view of Raiden. Said Thunder God had finally caught his breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Feel better?" asked the Shaolin.

"Yes, much better... I now remember why I do not like diving underwater." answered Raiden as he stood up, removing what was left of his torn robes, save for his blue oversash, shoulder guards, and arm guards that he had Kung Lao hold, and tossed them aside, leaving him completely shirtless. This did absolutely NOTHING to calm Rei down, as she was having an inner conflict on whether or not it was appropriate to glomp Raiden in his half dressed state.

"Why didn't you just teleport out of the water?" asked Johnny, "Wouldn't that be a lot safer than nearly drowning?"

"While that option is possible, I risk injury to myself." answered Raiden as he put his oversash and shoulder guards on, Kung Lao helping due to Raiden keeping his right hand closed, "Using my powers underwater results in self-electrocution. I do not wish to experience it again." Once he got his arm guards back on and amulet back in its original place, he finally noticed Rei staring at him.

"Swallowtail, are you alright?" asked Raiden, completely unaware of Rei's inner conflict. Johnny lost it laughing as Rei snapped out of her thoughts, attempting to compose herself the best she could.

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm fine!" She stuttered, laughing nervously.

 _"She was not fine."_ Corliss mock-narrated, _"In fact, her thirst for the Thunder God had grown even more. So much more, that she had to restrain herself from taking him then and there."_

 _"Insert sensual music here."_ added Lacuna, Corliss laughing in the background.

Rei blushed hard and nearly blurted out 'FUCK YOU!' in response, but instead decided to plot ways to get back at the Timekeeper and Lacuna and changed the subject.

"L-Let's just the find the others and regroup, shall we?" She stuttered. Johnny nudged Kung Lao on his ribs.

"She wants the Thunder God D, Lao." He muttered quietly so that Raiden wouldn't hear, making Kung Lao snort in amusement. Raiden just watched in confusion before opening his hand to reveal what was in it.

The gem was safe.

* * *

At the same time the above was happening, a loud growling emanates to the right of the two officers. They turn to see Kintaro approaching.

"Spread out. Give 'im multiple targets." Stryker told his partner. Kabal moves to the right of Stryker across the bridge. Before he can pull the trigger, Kintaro blasts him with his flame breath, setting the officer ablaze. Kabal screams in utter agony as his skin is cooked to a crisp. Stryker gasped, but was prevented to rushing to his aid lest Kintaro do the same to him.

"Humans: less ugly when they burn." said the tiger Shokan. Stryker worked up the courage and rushed the creature, starting a fight. Refusing to hold back anything this time, Stryker lets Kintaro have the full brunt of his weapons. Even so, it still took everything he had and then some to knock Kintaro unconscious.

"...huh. Never knew I had it in me." Stryker looked rather impressed with himself, but a loud groan caught his attention.

"Kabal!" Stryker rushed over to his partner, whose clothing and skin are practically charcoal and activates his radio.

"Base! Eagle Two!"

"Go Eagle Two."

"Need Medevac. Current Position. Kabal is down. Third-burns."

"Medevac unit routing to you. ETA ten minutes."

"Hurry!" Stryker finished, restraining himself from touching Kabal, "Stay with me, Kabal..."

Over by the subway, Stryker failed to notice Ermac sneaking up on him. Ermac grabbed Stryker with his telekinesis and lifts him into the air.

"What the?!" shouted Stryker.

"Say again?" The voice from the radio asked. Stryker simply screamed in response.

"Eagle Two, report! Eagle Two!"

Stryker was then hurled into the subway, bouncing hard off the escalator railing and lands face down on the platform. As he struggled to his feet, Ermac floats down to face him.

"The emperor will have your soul." said the red clad sorcerer.

Stryker stood his ground, very much angry. "Yeah? Come and get it!"

They fight. Ermac's telekinesis and mastery over magic is something completely alien to Stryker, but he adapts quickly and fends off the assault with his own weaponry. After an intense battle, he finally has Ermac dropped unconscious.

"I think I'll be keeping my soul." mused Stryker before his attention was brought to the top of the escalator by another voice.

"I have been searching for you, Kurtis Stryker."

Stryker draws his gun and points it at the newcomer, who is revealed to be Nightwolf. "Well you found me! Who are you?"

"I am Nightwolf." The shaman introduced himself, "Lord Raiden and Lady Swallowtail are gathering Earth's defenders. You are among them."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" asked Stryker, thoroughly confused at what Nightwolf was saying.

"Raiden leads Earthrealm's defense against these Outworld invaders. He is our best hope for survival. As for Lady Swallowtail, she is from a realm that stopped Outworld from invading it years ago and is lending her assistance." explained Nightwolf.

"Yeah, well. "Earthrealm Defender" is about ten steps above my pay grade." Stryker answered. Nightwolf raised a brow.

"I see you doubt yourself, even after your victories. Come."

After some consideration, Stryker nods his consent, putting away his gun and following the shaman. Back on the bridge, there's only a smoking outline where Kabal's body used to be.

"WHAT?!" Stryker shouted, him and Nightwolf running up to the outline, "Where is he? Medevac hasn't been here!"

"Perhaps he has gone to find help." Nightwolf mused.

Stryker looked rather angry. "No, he was way too banged up! Someone took him!" He slammed his fist into his open palm.

"And when I find that son of a bitch that took him, he will REGRET it."

* * *

We cut to an unknown area of Shao Kahn's fortress, where the Seven Devils were currently contemplating what has just happened.

"We're boned, we are SO damn boned!"

"Lia, calm down!"

Liannon was pacing back in forth, tail swaying from side to side in an erratic manner. "No, I will NOT calm down! Runik sold out our own realm just to get revenge on Swallowtail! I mean, I know we are magically bound to serve him, but this is just... **AAAAAARGH!** "

Bea looked ready to smack some sense into Liannon. "Lia, I said calm down! Panicking isn't going to do shit to solve our dilemma!"

"Then what do you suggest we do then, huh?!" Liannon hissed, getting in Bea's face.

"Liannon, if you know what's good for your health, I highly recommend you **back off.** " Bea warned.

Liannon stood her ground. "Make me, you fat whale."

The other Devils sans Triss immediately rushed over, knowing that any insult to Bea regarding her weight would send her into a furious frenzy. The Sloth Devil sat against a tree, eyes shut and appearing to be asleep.

That is, until she heard punches and kicks being thrown.

Triss opened her eyes, stretching her arms and yawning quietly before standing up. A sudden burst of energy had stirred her awake earlier, and she was sure that hearing Shao Kahn accept Runik's deal being the very reason. She had since been thinking of what she could do to take advantage of this energy burst, knowing that she only had a short window of time before she would be back to her lethargic self, and eventually came to a conclusion.

"I must get to Earthrealm and warn Swallowtail..." She murmured silently to herself, "She is the only one I know that can help... I just hope I can make it before I collapse and before the others notice my absence..."

Triss quietly walked away from the site, and when she was sure that the other Devils weren't watching, she took off running into the east, where she heard a portal to Earthrealm was that the Tarkatans were using.

All Triss could do was pray to the Elder Gods that she would make it in time.


	14. Chapter 13: Kabal

**And thus, we come to find out what has happened to Kabal.**

 **Poor guy has it rough. But he was cheap as hell in MK9, so I guess it evens out.**

 **Also, originally, this chapter was to have hints of one of my MK Ships, but took it out. There's still a hint or two around to what it is, so kudos to who figures it out. (Hint: It's actually a rare pair, but not because it's a strange pairing.)**

 **This chapter was going to be posted on Sunday, but due to internet troubles, I have to post it today.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sounds of heavy, strained breathing, echoed throughout the room as a person was being operated on. We see various gadgets strewn across a bloodied table, among them are a scalpel, scissors, tweezers, a breathing apparatus and a mask. A hand takes each piece of the breathing apparatus off the the table, the hand belong to our favorite scumbag: Kano. He attaches the pieces one by one to an unseen person. Finally, he puts the mask on, and we finally see who it was the leader of the Black Dragon was operating on.

Kabal's skin is scarred heavily from the burns, but it's no longer looking like charcoal. He slowly starts to wake up, groaning as he does so. It's then we find out that they are in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits.

"Easy there, mate. You've had a rough one." said Kano.

"...Kano?" Kabal asked.

"Heh heh, in the flesh." chuckled Kano.

"I was... on fire..." Kabal could recall what had happened to him, and if his face was visible, we could see his rather somber expression.

"Burned to a crisp, you were." spoke the thug, "Good thing I found ya."

Kabal slowly moves to touch the mask on his face. "I'm... hideous..." his tone was sad, looking down at the ground.

"Shang Tsung's magic healed the rest of ya, but your lungs? Yeesh." Kano looked rather sickened, "Looked like raisins."

"Take it off." demanded Kabal without missing a beat.

Kano shook his head. "Can't. It's permanent."

"What?"

"No mask, no breathing."

"I'm... a freak!"

Kano ignores Kabal's ramblings regarding how Stryker would react to him, instead holding up a pair of hookswords. He offers the weapons to the man.

"Go on. Give 'em a whirl."

"I don't use those anymore." Kabal declined with a shake of his head.

Kano chuckled at the officer's response. "Yeah, you're all proper police now. The Black Dragon ain't the same without ya, mate. You should come back. We're in the money on this war."

Kabal's jaw dropped at the thug's words. "You... You should those monsters their firepower!"

"Guilty as charged!" Kano said with a grin. Kabal looked ready to choke a bitch.

"This is YOUR fault!" He shouted in anger.

"What're you on about, eh?" Kano dropped the hookswords to the ground, "You're here, ain't ya?"

"I should be dead!" Kabal cracked his knuckles, "Now you're gonna be!"

They fight. Kabal finds out about that not only is he still an able fighter, but he finds himself fighting with multiple new powers he didn't have before, one of which is super speed. He quickly gets the hang of these new powers to completely thrash Kano, knocking him to the ground.

"Now, how do I get outta here?" asked Kabal.

Kano groaned from his spot on the ground. "Not so keen on being dead now, are ya?"

Kabal grabbed his hookswords, putting them on the holsters on his back. "How do I get outta here?" He repeated, rather close to stomping Kano's face in.

"Heh, good luck." said Kano, "No one gets outta Outworld without Shao Kahn's say-so."

"Outworld? Shao Kahn?" Kabal looked confused.

"Shao Kahn's the big boss around gere, and soon, Earthrealm's new master." Kano didn't flinch as Kabal grabbed and pointed a hooksword as his throat.

"Where is he?"

"Don't bother. You can't get near him."

"No. But I'm guessing you can, so get moving. NOW."

* * *

We now cut to Shao Kahn's throne room. Mileena, along with several Lin Kuei cyborgs and Tarkatan Minions, drag Motaro's body through a portal on a slab.

"What is this?" asked Shao Kahn.

"Raiden has killed Motaro." Mileena answered. While she explained the situation, Kabal enters the room, with Kano in front of him. The latter has one of his own knives being wielded by Kabal and pointing onto his back.

"That's him? On the throne?" The officer asked.

"You're a right genius, you are." Kano snarked, flinching a bit as Kabal jabbed him with the knife in response.

"It's no great matter." said Sindel, "I will go to Earthrealm. To finish Motaro's work."

"Yes..." Shao Kahn looks at Shang Tsung, who was having a conversation with Runik, "Shang Tsung."

"Yes, Emperor?" The sorcerer turned away from Runik.

"The empress requires something of you." Kahn then blasts Shang Tsung with his magic and sucks out all the souls within him, disintegrating him into nothing.

"Holy shit, man..." Runik looked rather impressed, "You have got to teach me that, Emperor!"

"See there? I'm thinking he's a bit much-"

 **WHAM!**

Kano is knocked out by the blunt end of his knife, courtesy of Kabal. "I can take him."

Shao Kahn blasts the power of the soils into Sindel. While he's doing so, Kabal walks into the room. Runik and Mileena notice this and move to intercept him.

"Oh look, Milly! We have a intruder!" Runik spoke.

"No one attacks the emperor!" Mileena hissed, flinging at sai at Kabal's direction while Runik opted for fireballs. While fighting two on one would be a severe handicap for most, Kabal's new powers enable him to take the fight to both of Shao Kahn's minions. After an intense battle, he puts Mileena down for the count while Runik falls to the ground, struggling to stay conscious.

"And I thought I was a freak..." Kabal mused to himself.

With Mileena down and Runik close to passing out, the Tarkatan and Lin Kuei minions all surround Kabal.

"Quan Chi! Seal the portal!" ordered Shao Kahn.

"Welp, time to go." Kabal zips across the room just as the minions all try and grab him, coming to a stop at the portal. The officer looked rather confused and after a moments hesitation, he leaps through before Quan Chi seals it. Shao Kahn looked very angry, but before he could scold the Netherrealm sorcerer, a loud roar echoes through the fortress, along with the sound of things getting smashed and panicked, pained screaming.

 _ **"WHERE. IS. TRISS?!"**_

* * *

Back in Earthrealm, on the bridge he was at previously, Kabal lands back on it as the portal closes behind him. He rolls over onto his back and sits up.

"This speed's incredinle! Guess it's a side effect of the Outworld magic." Kabal looked rather impressed with himself. His moment of peace didn't last long however, as he was suddenly hit with something hard, knocking him to the ground.

"You're one of Shao Kahn's lackeys, aren't you?!"

Kabal gets up and turns around. There stood Triss, the tip of her tail having the appearance of a large, spiked wrecking ball before slowly deflating to a small teardrop size. "Did he send you after me?! I'm not going back!"

"Lady, there's been a misunderstanding here, I'm not-" Kabal tried to speak, but Triss wasn't in the mood to listen.

"I am not wasting what little time I have left of my energy burst being taken back to Outworld!" Triss' tail inflated once more as she went for the attack. Having never faced such a creature before, Kabal was caught off guard by it's agility, power, and it's rather versatile tail despite it's small size. However, Kabal's newfound mastery of his new powers proves to be equal match to the blue Devil Asali, and with a few more clever moves Kabal manages to knock Triss to the ground, the Devil letting out a big "NO!" before passing out.

"You should have just listened to me!" Kabal spoke to the now sleeping Triss. Just then, Sheeva walks onto the bridge.

"Why do you turn on us, Lin Kuei?" she asked.

"I'm no machine, I'm human." corrected Kabal.

"You do not appear human." Sheeva counter-corrected.

Kabal shook his head. "Don't let the mask fool ya."

They fight. As powerful as Sheeva is, she is little match for Kabal and his super speed. After a rather brief battle, Kabal soon has Sheeva knocked the fuck out on the ground.

"Starting to feel like the old days! Only faster." Kabal grinned under his mask. Behind him, Rei and Raiden walk onto the bridge.

"Wait, is that...!" Rei rushes over to the sleeping form of Triss, kneeling by her. Raiden faces Kabal.

"You have great power indeed, Kabal." He complimented.

"Wait. You're the lightning guy!" said Kabal, "...what happened to your shirt and stuff?"

"That is something that does not require discussion." answered Raiden, not bothered at the slightest from lack of his white robes.

"You also helped Stryker... Stryker!" Kabal remembered, "Is he-"

"He is safe." assured Raiden, "He has joined is in the fight against Shao Kahn. We would welcome your aid also."

"Why is it just Triss here? Where are the other Devils? Triss never is alone."

Raiden and Kabal turned to Rei, watching as she looked around. "Triss is the Devil of Sloth, she can't do anything on her own without the aid of the other Devils."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but that thing attacked me." Kabal began to explain, "It thought I was one of Shao Kahn's lackeys."

"Wait, she attacked _you?_ " Rei looked confused, "Was anyone with her?"

"No, it was just her." confirmed Kabal, "I never expected something that small to be that agile."

Rei blinked in response. "Huh... Usually Bea is nearby... But, why would Triss be alone?"

* * *

 **"RUNIK!"**

The Asalian Sorcerer turned around and was nearly punched out by a pissed off Bea. "Where is she?! Where is Triss?!"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not her keeper, you six are!" Runik corrected, holding a hand up, "And I suggest you refrain from attacking me like that again if you value your life."

"Cut the crap, Runik!" added an equally angered Ira as she and the remaining four entered the room, "What have you done with her?!"

"I haven't done anything to her!" Runik was slowly losing his patience, looking ready to deliver a punishment, "What the hell makes you think I did something with her?"

"You've bitched and complained about her being the most useless of us ever since Lord Rethla's control over us was relinquished to you." said Bea.

"That, and you often made quips about Triss being an easy target for your mana spears." added Liannon, "You think we're just gonna stand by and let you hurt her?!"

Runik had enough, looking angry as he held up a magic-coated hand. "Rurssi'auhrs, nil Duuhsr!"

Suddenly, all six of the Devils fell oddly silent, their eyes and expressions listless. Runik chuckled as he flicked Bea on her forehead, the Glutton Devil not responding as he did so.

"I have done nothing to Triss. For all I know, the Tarkatans might have taken her while you guys weren't paying attention. All I know is that we must prepare to assist Shao Kahn in taking over Earthrealm. Now... Rusisr sa ilais zarsr i'ars u sui'asil sa sui'au zur I ri'ail ra."

"Yur, Lass Runik..." The six spoke in unison before leaving the room. Runik, now alone, lowered his hand and began laughing in a gleeful manner.

"I'm coming for you, Swallowtail! Both you, Earthrealm, and Spiritrealm will feel my fury!"

* * *

Darkness. It was all Triss could see as she slowly was regaining consciousness. She could hear noises around her, and could feel the cold stone underneath her.

"Are you sure she won't attack us, Swallowtail?"

"What part of Triss being the "Devil of Sloth" don't you get? She's as lazy as lazy can get!"

"And what part of "She attacked me" don't you get?!"

"Both of you, cease this argument, she is waking up."

Triss slowly opened her eyes, yawning rather loudly as she stretched. She felt groggy, which made her mad. Great, her energy burst was gone and she felt like sleeping again. She turned her head to the right, seeing Kabal, Stryker, and Kung Lao.

"Well, look who's awake." Kung Lao joked. Triss said nothing as she turned to look up and to the right of her, seeing Jax, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Nightwolf, and Rei. At the sight of Rei, Triss' eyes widened a bit, and she smiled in relief.

"Lady Swallowtail..."

* * *

 **(Asali to English Translation)**

"Rurssi'auhrs, nil Duuhsr." - "Restraint, my Devils."

"Rusisr sa ilais zarsr i'ars u sui'asil sa sui'au zur I ri'ail ra." - "Return to your posts and be ready to leave when I say so."

"Yur, Lass Runik." - "Yes, Lord Runik."


	15. Chapter 14: Triss

**Well, lookie!**

 **We get a chapter of a new character!**

 **No, it's not Cyber Sub-Zero.**

 **This took some thinking. A LOT of thinking since Triss is the Devil of Sloth.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

We are treated to a lovely view of the temple the heroes are currently in. Triss manages to get herself in a sitting position, groaning in displeasure.

"Why are you here in Earthrealm, Triss?" inquired Rei, wanting answers, "And where the fuck is Runik and the other Devils? They would be raising hell if they knew you were gone."

Triss yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. "...Runik and the others... are still in Outworld..." She mumbled, fighting to stay awake, "...at Shao Kahn's fortress..."

Rei froze at her words, eye twitching faintly. Jiayi, Rin, Jae Hwa and Bi-Han all come out from her incubation chamber, sensing something within the Asali that frightened them. One could immediately see that while Jiayi was the same size, Rin, Jae Hwa, and Bi-Han had grown in size: Rin was now Jiayi's size while Jae Hwa and Bi-Han were the same size Rin had previously been.

"No..." Rei murmured, backing up, "D-Don't tell me..."

Triss' expression grew heavy in defeat. "...Runik has joined forces with Shao Khan... once Earthrealm is under Shao Kahn's control... Runik promised to take him to Spiritrealm..."

Raiden's attention immediately went to Rei, said Purple Asali looking ready to have a panic attack. "No... No... NO!" Rei shouted, slamming her fists on the table, startling everyone.

"That bastard! I knew he was fucking batshit, but I never expected him to be Chaosrealmer levels of batshit!" Rei grabbed her head, "Great, my realm is fucked!"

 _"Rei, no it's not!"_ Corliss spoke up, _"Not as long as you defeat him first!"_

"Swallowtail, don't make such assumptions." said Raiden, reaching out to her, Rei smacking away his hand.

"I will assume what I please, Raiden!" Rei hissed, "I only defeated Runik in my realm centuries ago through sheer damn luck! I don't think I can get lucky a second time! And with him allied with Shao Kahn?! We might as well give up now, cause BOTH our realms are fucked!"

"Swallowtail...!"

Everyone went back to Triss. "I can help make it easier on you... Back then, it was eight against one, but, what if I can convince the other Devils to betray Lord Runik? That way, when you do face him again, it'll be just him." She offered.

"Yeah!" piped up Stryker, "We need intel, right? Let's send her back to Outworld undercover."

Rei remained silent, pouting and turning her back to everyone. "...while that is a good idea, there's one problem."

"...I need another energy burst..." Triss turned her attention to Raiden, "...but seeing as another natural one won't come to me..."

Suddenly, Triss' tail inflated and jabbed Raiden in the chest hard, the Thunder God unintentionally zapping her in response. This seem to be what she wanted, as she suddenly leaps off the table and landed on the ground, looking re-energized.

"I'll take being zapped by a Thunder Deity as a temporary substitute."

* * *

We return to Shao Kahn's throne room. Sektor and Cyrax were conversing with Runik, while the six remaining Devils and several Tarkatan minions await orders. A portal then opens, and Triss landed on the ground harshly, as if she was thrown in. This caught everyone's attention, especially Bea, who looked extremely relieved.

"Triss!" She shouted happily, rushing over to her. Triss faked her lethargic state, yawning as Bea picked her up, "Are you OK?! What happened?!"

"...Tarkatans came and took me to Earthrealm..." the blue Devil lied, "I was so scared... I was nearly killed..."

Bea looked extremely pissed as she turned to the Tarkatans. "YOU!"

"She's lying!" One Tarkatan tried to defend, but was punched out by Ira as she and the other Devils started fighting the Tarkatans. Runik laughed at the sight, ignoring the two cyber Lin Kuei as they left, not wanting to be apart of this fight. Bea got Triss on her back piggyback style before stepping up to Runik.

"You are so fucking lucky, Runik." She snapped, "But, if I find out it was you who hired the Tarkatans to take her..."

"It was none of my doing, Bea." Runik put his hands up in defense, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go have a chat with the Emperor. I expect you in Earthrealm in two hours to make way for the Kahn." With that, Runik left, leaving the seven Asali alone in the room with the group of beaten up Tarkatans. Once Triss was sure, she hopped off Bea's back, startling her comrades.

"Triss, you're-" Bea stuttered.

"Yes, and I don't have much time before it wears off." Triss cut her off, ushering everyone else forward, "Listen to me, all of you. I know none of us want our realm conquered by Shao Kahn, so, I may have done something that will get me killed if Runik or the Emperor finds out."

"What have you done?" asked Livia, clutching her tail nervously.

"...I wasn't taken by Tarkatans." Triss began, "I only said that so Runik wouldn't get suspicious. I snuck off to Earthrealm to find Swallowtail-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Ira growled, "Why the fuck would you go to Swallowtail?"

"She's the only one I know that can help us!" Triss shouted, "If we go to Swallowtail, she can switch control over to her and she can save our realm!"

"Hell no!" snapped Attisa, "I refuse to ally myself with her!"

"Same here!" agreed Ira, "I'll do anything to keep our realm safe, but I will not ally with that purple freak!"

Triss frowned and took a fighting stance. "Then I'll make you!"

They fight. Going against both Ira and Attisa was extremely difficult, with Ira having power of fire and Attisa being able to reflect attacks. It takes everything Triss has got to see her through the 2 against 1 fight, and soon, the Devil of Sloth as the two on the floor.

"Now, you either listen to me, or we can kiss Spiritrealm good-bye!" said Triss.

Hamon and Livia helped Ira and Attisa back to their feet while Liannon and Bea pondered on what to do.

"Do you seriously want to continue living under Shao Kahn's rule?" asked Triss, "I wouldn't, and I damn well know that Amaryllis wouldn't if she was still here. You saw what happened to her after taking Purgatory's despair, what would happen if she came back while under Shao Kahn's rule? She would be overloaded with despair and would become our worst nightmare..."

"...Triss is right." Bea joined Triss' side. "If Amaryllis comes back under Shao Kahn's rule, she will be worse than the wrath of the Elder Gods. She doesn't deserve to be overloaded with despair."

"I'll do it." Liannon joined the two. "For Amaryllis."

"...for Amaryllis." Livia added, she and Hamon joining the others. The five looked at Ira and Attisa expectantly, the two looked defeated and groaned.

"Fine."

"For Amaryllis."

Triss grinned as she was surrounded by her friends. "Alright... fill me in on what's going on, and then we can plan accordingly."

* * *

In the clock tower within St. Dominic's Cemetery, eight army soldiers are currently being kept prisoner with Kano, Goro, and Kintaro watching over them. Kano takes the opportunity to blast the soldiers wih his eye laser, laughing as he does so.

"Oy! Run about, will ya?" He said as Triss walked into the tower. Bea remained hidden behind the entrance, waiting for her signal.

"Finally! C'mon, we gotta get 'em to the graveyard at Saint Dominic's. On yer feet, all of ya!" Kano ordered.

"For what purpose, Kano?" asked Triss.

"Don't care, really. So long as I get paid." answered Kano.

"He said on your feet!" roared Kintaro.

"C'mon, up." added Goro.

Triss whistled loudly, Bea rushing in and wasted no time in punching out the two Shokan with ease.

"Hey, what're-"

 **WHAM!**

"Shut the hell up, Kano." Bea snarked as she looked at the unconscious form of the thug. Triss turns to the soldiers.

"We're here to help you." She assured them, Bea joining her. One by one, Bea snapped the chain shackles effortlessly, freeing the soldiers. Goro and Kintaro are slowly regaining consciousness.

"Go, all of you, now!" Triss ordered, Bea giving them a demanding glare.

"Let's go! C'mon!" one of the soldiers shouted. They made their escape just as Goro and Kintaro got back on their feet.

"Your treachery will be punished!" Kintaro threatened. Bea and Triss nodded to each other before they both go for Goro and Kintaro respectively. Facing Kintaro proves to be one of the most life-threatening fights Triss has ever been in, but she was agile enough to evade most of his attacks while pummeling him with her wrecking ball-like tail. Eventually, Triss is able to prevail against the tiger Shokan.

"Hmph. All those teeth and claws, yet still over matched." mused Triss. A loud thud makes Triss look over to her right. Bea was sitting on the beaten up and unconscious Goro, looking rather bored.

"I thought Shokan were stronger than this." Bea complained, "I could've whooped him with one hand tied behind my back!"

Suddenly, the clock tower starts shaking, causing the bells to ring. A burst of green light appears near the exit and the soldiers seen before are all telekinetically tossed back into the room.

"Get behind Bea!" Triss ordered, the soldiers struggling to their feet and complying as Ermac floats into the room. Triss popped her neck.

"Come no further, you mummified freak!"

They fight. Not even Shao Kahn's personal enforcer is a match for Triss, and the red garbed ninja is quickly defeated by the Devil of Sloth.

"You know, I'm starting to think Outworlders are weak compared to Spiritrealmers..." murmured Triss.

With Ermac down, the soldiers surround and congratulate Triss, Bea joining them.

"Thanks, I thought we were done!" one soldier thanked.

"How does someone your size fight so well?" another asked.

Triss blushed at all the attention. "W-Well..."

"Triss, we gotta get to the graveyard." Bea intervened.

"We'd go with, but we have to return to our unit." the first soldier said. Triss and Bea both nod.

"It's best if you do that. It's not safe here anymore." said Triss as she and Bea leave the clock tower, leaving only the soldiers there.

"Good luck, ladies!"

"They ain't needing any luck."

* * *

In the cemetery, Runik is magically drawing two lines across the ground, creating a ring around another group of soldiers. Quan Chi is nearby, chanting a spell in a Netherrealm tongue. Bea, Triss, and the other devils are kneeling behind a gravestone, undetected by either of them. The soldiers surrounded by the ring begin to glow green with the rising energy arond them. Triss rolls up her sleeve to reveal she is wearing a wrist communicator.

"This is Triss, we have found Quan Chi. He seems to be casting a spell." Triss spoke into it, Bea keeping her eyes on the two sorcerers, "We've also found Runik, but we kinda knew he would be here."

Back at the temple, we see Sonya has her wrist-comm on speaker for the Forces of Light to listen it. The only one not at the table is Rei, who is sitting on the stairs deep in thought. She looked rather troubled. Raiden receives another vision, this one of the Soulnado engulfing Deacon City.

"Raiden, what is it? What did you see?" asked Nightwolf as he noticed Raiden's distant look.

"One of Shao Kahn's Soulnados, on a scale I thought unimaginable. All of Earthrealm's souls imprisoned, absorbed by Shao Kahn, multiplying his power!" answered Raiden.

"That is what Bea and Triss have found?" the shaman asked again.

Raiden didn't answer, looking at his amulet. More cracks and a burnt signature now adorn it. "No matter my efforts, the future remains in peril. How could I have failed Earthrealm?"

"Welcome to the "I've failed my Realm" Club." Rei spoke up, Raiden glancing at her briefly.

"Do not lose faith in the spirits, Raiden. They will guide you. Protect you." Nightwolf assured Raiden before turning to Rei, "As for you, you need faith as well."

"Why bother?" Rei frowned, "My worst nightmare has already come true and it's just going downhill from there..."

"Triss, we will disrupt the Soulnado. I will be there momentarily." Nightwolf spoke.

We cut back to the cemetery. "Hurry, the spell appears to be nearly complete!" Triss spoke.

"C'mon, guys. Let's give Runik a little going away gift." Bea told, all seven Devils rising from their spots and walking into the clearing.

"Who is that?" asked Quan Chi. Runik turned and looked rather disappointed.

"There you little shits are. I was wondering when you would show up." He said with a dark grin. All the devils stood their ground, Triss acting as the leader.

"You, we've tolerated a lot of your shit, Runik." Triss said, "But this? You've gone too far!"

"Spiritrealm is your realm too, why sell it out?!" added Hamon.

Runik laughed madly, looking amused. "No price is too big to pay for revenge on Swallowbitch! As for Spiritrealm, why should I care what happens to it? It's just a boring waste of space. It could use some action like this!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but serving under Lord Rethla was much better than serving you! At least he had his sanity intact!" Ira grimaced at the fact she said that.

"Yes, but he is dead!" Runik corrected. His eyes started to glow sinisterly, which made the devils uneasy, but they stood their ground.

"Enough of this!" Triss took on a fighting stance, "I will use what little energy I have left to end you!"

They fight. Runik's sorcery and powers overwhelm Triss, but she is able to recover the best she can and fight back with all she's got. At some point during the battle, her wrist-comm is destroyed, bits and pieces scattered about. After a fierce battle, Triss manages to bring Runik to his knees, surprising her fellow Devils.

"Any last words?" Triss asked, her tail in spiked wrecking ball form. The other devils circled him, looking ready to pummel him to a pulp. None of them noticed Runik smiling.

"Yes, no longer will any of you have free will!"

And just like that, Runik's symbol on all seven Devils glowed, and each one fell to their knees, eyes void of any emotion...

* * *

Back at the temple, the Forces of Light sans Nightwolf were having a discussion on current events. Raiden had, at some point, gotten a new shirt, but had decided to leave his mask and hat off. No one seemed to acknowledge Rei as she lingered by the stairs, juggling the four Spectrites with one hand in attempts to distract herself. While it did help a little, it wasn't enough.

 _"Rei, talk to me."_ Corliss asked, _"They can't hear you if you speak quietly."_

"...you honestly think I can defeat Runik again?" Rei asked, "I have gotten stronger, but so has he since he was freed from his Prison Jewel. Who knows? Shao Kahn might have powered him up too."

 _"No, I can assure you of that."_ assured Corliss, _"But, I do have some bad news."_

Rei hit her head on the railing. "Great, more bad news. Today must be "how badly can we fuck up Rei's day" day."

 _"Well, seeing as Runik just now took away the Devils' free will, pretty bad."_ Corliss sounded upset, Rei hearing the sound of something hitting metal, _"There went your best chance of coercing them to the Forces of Light."_

The sound of Rei's head hitting the railing harder got Kung Lao's attention, as he was the closet to the stairway. "You alright, Swallowtail?"

"Just. Peachy." Rei answered sarcastically, looking done with everything, "Just let me give myself an aneurysm in peace..." The monk looked upset at her response before shaking his head and returning to the conversation with the others.

 _"Rei, stop giving yourself brain damage, you are pretty much our only hope in stopping Runik right now."_ Corliss demanded, _"Runik's magic will overwhelm the Earthrealmers if they tried to fight him. Only you are able to resist it."_

Rei mocked Corliss before resuming her pouting once more. The Spectrites decided to give her some privacy and flew over to sit on the table, Sub-Zero picking up Bi-Han and putting him on his shoulder. After some silence, she glanced at the group from her spot. They were bouncing various theories regarding how they could stop Shao Kahn's onslaught, except for Raiden, who remained silent. He looked deep in thought, making Rei sigh.

"...sorry I'm not much help, Raiden..." She mused quietly to herself before resuming her thinking once more.

She was starting to regret even accepting this mission.


	16. Chapter 15: Nightwolf

**While I'm not much of a Nightwolf fan, I still think he's pretty cool.**

 **Also, would you believe this was harder than writing the previous chapter? Yeah.**

 **Anyways, two chapters left to go after this!**

* * *

It was done.

Quan Chi finishes chanting the spell and the soldiers are absorbed in the newly created Soulnado, which reaches into the heavens. Nightwolf arrives at that moment, and sees Triss, along with the other Devils in a daze, eyes lifeless and bowing before a still injured Runik.

"Earthrealm's fate is sealed, Nightwolf!" Quan Chi shouted, catching Nightwolf's attention.

Nightwolf gave the sorcerer a defiant look. "Not yet! We fight until the end!"

They fight. Nightwolf's protection from Quan Chi's magic and his own mystical powers give him equal footing in the battle with the Netherrealm sorcerer, and his fighting ability gives him the edge needed to defeat him. After an intense fight, Nightwolf beats Quan Chi to the ground.

"Your time is ov-"

"Na nussil, nil Duuhsr!" Runik cut off Nightwolf, stopping him from finishing off Quan Chi. All seven of the Asalian Devils rush to attack Nightwolf, the shaman quickly blocking and avoiding their uncoordinated attacks before striking Liannon in the face, elbowing Ira in the ribs, and sucker punching Hamon before throwing him into Attisa. Bea comes up from behind, but Nightwolf is able to turn her attack against her and smashes her head into Livia's. Lastly, he grabs Triss and flings her into the recovering Liannon, knocking both of them out. Runik, seeing as his Devils were taken out, goes for the attack, only to be backfisted by Nightwolf. The Teal Asali counters with a downward punch, twists Runik's arm, and strikes him in the chest with an open palm. Runik growls in anger and charges up a Soul Bomb before flinging it at Nightwolf. But the shaman quickly dodges it, the bomb going into the Soulnado.

The bomb seems to have a negative effect in the Soulnado, and as it is pulled into the heavens, it explodes, turning the Soulnado's color from green to teal. Quan Chi is helped up by Runik and the two, realizing the battle is lost, immediately open a portal and flee, the now conscious Devils following their master blindly. Nightwolf generates a mystical shield to protect himself as the Soulnado gathers itself into a giant portal and explodes outward. Nightwolf is from from his feet as the shock wave travels across the cemetery, destroying everything in the immediate radius. Nightwolf is unharmed, however and sits up.

"...Pilamaya." He thanked in Lakotan.

* * *

Back at the temple, the Forces of Light are in the midst of a discussion.

"But how do we know?" Sonya said, "Raiden could be having visions of possible futures, not the future."

"Sonya's right." agreed Jax, looking at his cybernetic arms, "Was I supposed to have my arms replaced with these? Or was it caused by the interfering with the timeline?"

"Was I supposed to be killed by Scorpion? Or did I live?" Bi-Han asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Wait, you sound like-" Kung Lao recognized the voice.

"Yes, I'm the Elder Sub-Zero." Bi-Han answered, wings twitching a bit, "Swallowtail converted my soul into my current form right as Scorpion murdered me in the Netherrealm. I am very grateful for her help."

"He'll soon be able to go through the metamorphosis that gives a Spectrite their original body back." Rin added, "Hell, I can go through with it right now if I wanted too!"

"Yet you don't." Jiayi snarked, Rin ramming into him in response.

"Anyways, regarding this timeline mumbo jumbo, my head hurts just thinking about it." said Johnny.

"This isn't helpful." Kitana spoke up, "We cannot second guess our decisions. Raiden, what are your thoughts?"

Rather odd regarding him, Raiden is unresponsive. This catches Rei's interest enough for her to rejoin the group, standing across from Raiden. She coughs into her fist.

"RAIDEN!" She shouts, slamming her fist into the table, causing Raiden to visibly flinch and startling everyone else.

"Y-Yes, that is the best." He finally responds, composing himself.

"Geez, I know our situation is dire, but that doesn't give you the right to ignore someone when they ask you a question." Rei scolded, hands on her hips, "Now, what is our next objective?"

"Nightwolf!" Liu Kang speaks as said everyone turns to see Nightwolf approach them.

"It is done. Earthrealm's souls are safe." assured Nightwolf.

"Good to know, how's that help with our situation?" said Rei, earning a glare from the shaman.

Raiden looks at his amulet. More cracks appear on it, and his expression goes from worried to angered.

"No! How is it not enough?!" He shouts, slamming his palm down on the slab in front of him.

"..." Rei looks down at the ground, wanting to say something, but couldn't say it.

"I must speak with the Elder Gods." Raiden eventually concluded, "Shao Kahn's violation must be punished."

"But the battle is joined here, in Earthrealm!" corrected Liu Kang.

"We cannot win without the Elder Gods." counter-corrected Raiden.

"But Master-"

"You honestly think the Elder Gods are gonna do something about it?" Rei piped up, silencing Liu Kang. She faces Raiden. "They don't do shit! They haven't done a damn thing ever since the war with Shinnok! Do you honestly expect for them to help you?!"

"Shut your mouth, Swallowtail!" Raiden all but snarled, Rei grinning.

"Touchy, aren't we?" She chuckled, "Look, it would be pointless for you to go to them, Raiden. They'll probably spout some bullshit about how Shao Kahn hasn't violated anything yabba dabba do and pretty much go, "denied, bitch"."

 _"Rei, you're treading in dangerous territory."_ warned Corliss, _"You're saying way too much!"_

"But, if you still wanna go, who am I to stop you?" Rei shrugged with a shake of her head. She could feel Corliss' anger through the medallion, but she didn't care. Her patience was wearing thin as is. All was silent as Raiden stared at the Asali for a moment before he finally decided to say something.

"Nightwolf, you will lead until we return."

"As you wish, Haokah" Nightwolf nodded. Raiden takes a hold of Liu Kang and they disappear in a flash of lightning. Rei sighed heavily as she put a hand on her hand.

"If only I wasn't bound to her stupid rules..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Well, now what?" Stryker asked, "Standing around here won't do us any good."

Rei's eyes snapped open. "Hold up." She looks around, sensing a multitude of unknown presences.

"Show yourselves!" She shouted. Multiple Lin Kuei cyborgs reveal themselves around the temple.

"So much for standing around." Stryker broke the silence.

"Attack!" Nightwolf shouted.

The Forces of Light immediately charge the cyborgs. Nightwolf goes for Cyrax, but his attack is blocked and Cyrax punches him in the stomach, then across the face. As Cyrax moves in, Nightwolf recovers and kicks him back. They circle one another.

"My speed and skill are beyond you." taunted Cyrax.

They fight. Despite Cyrax's cybernetic enhancements, Nightwolf's spirit powers keep him both in the fight and able to take it to the cyborg. Eventually Nightwolf leaves Cyrax disabled on the ground.

"Mere speed and skill will not win this war, Cyrax." said Nightwolf. He barely dodges a torn apart half of a Lin Kuei cyborg and notices Rei taking on a large group of them solo. But, Nightwolf notices how feral and ruthless her attacks were, as if she was taking out her anger on them. He looks away to see Smoke battling Sektor on the stairwell. Smoke is unable to even land a hit against the cybernetic assassin. Sektor grabs his hand as Smoke throws an ineffectual strike.

"You are weak, Smoke." said Sektor before he blasts Smoke in the chest with his afterburn strike, sending him careening down the stairs. Sub-Zero rushes to his aid, quickly helping him up before any other of the cyborgs sneak attack him.

"Now do you understand?" asked the red cyborg, "The power of the Grand Master's vision?"

Before Sektor could land an attack on Smoke, Nightwolf throws his tomahawk across the temple and hits Sektor in the chest. As the mystical weapon dissolves back into Nightwolf's hands, Sektor throws up a fighting stance and faces down the shaman.

"You are no match for the power of the Spirits." warned Nightwolf as another fight commenced. While Sektor has filled his robotic form to the brim with weapons and technology, it doesn't give him the advantage against Nightwolf's mystical strength. After a fierce exchange, Nighwolf manages to leave Sektor down and disabled on the ground.

"Perhaps even you can be saved..." He mused.

Around the temple, Smoke repeatedly punches a cyborg and kicks it down. Kitana decapitates another with her bladed fans. Rei is seen shoving a shadow ball into the body of another one, which causes it to explode a few moments later. There is a temporary moment of piece as everyone gets a chance to regroup.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Nightwolf, earning a chorus of "yes" and "I'm good" from everyone. All but Rei, who was sitting on the slab table cross-legged, looking rather dissatisfied. Her hands were shaking a bit, as if restraining herself.

 _"Rei, calm down."_ said Corliss, _"You getting too worked up over nothing."_

"Swallowtail, are you alright...?" asked Kabal, slowly approaching the table. Rei remained unresponsive, looking deep in thought. Johnny decided to get her attention by coughing into his fist and slamming it into the slab.

"SWALLOWTAIL!" He shouted. This got Rei's attention, as she instinctively flung a shadow ball at the actor, knocking him back. Rei realizes what she had done, but doesn't seem to care.

"Shouldn't have startled me." She said in a listless tone. Sonya and Kung Lao help the actor to his feet, Nightwolf glaring at her.

"What is your problem, Swallowtail?!" He asked. This was a rather bad idea, as the last thread of Rei's patience was finally snapped and her listless expression became one of anger.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM?!" She shouted, jumping off the slab and facing Nightwolf, "My problem is that my realm is fucked, this realm is fucked, and the Elder Gods aren't gonna do jack shit about it! And you guys think you can actually stop this!"

"We can stop this, Swallowtail!" Nightwolf shot back, "There has to be a way!"

"Oh, keep dreaming, Nightwolf." snarked Rei, "You've only gotten this far thanks to MY assistance!"

 _"Rei, be quiet!"_ scolded an angry Corliss. Rei defiantly tore her medallion off and tossed it on the ground in front of her.

"No, I will not be quiet!" shouted Rei, not caring if anyone heard, "I'm tired of this!" She turned to Sub-Zero. "You were supposed to be cyberized!"

She turned to Kung Lao. "You're neck was supposed to be snapped by Shao Kahn."

And then she flies into the air, pointing at everyone, "And the rest of you sans Johnny and Sonya were killed in the timeline before this!"

"Wait, I was supposed to be..." Sub-Zero's eyes were wide.

"And my neck...?" Kung Lao touched his neck, eyes also wide.

"Have you gone mad, Swallowtail? You are talking nonsense!" Nightwolf scolded. This angered Rei even more as she landed back on the ground.

"I'm talking nonsense?! If it wasn't for me, things would be different!" Rei's voice now had a faint echo to it, her eyes glowing.

"You speak lies!" Nightwolf got into a fighting stance, knowing it was going to come to this.

Rei got into one of her own, hands glowing with dark energy. "I will make you regret every word you said!"

They fight. Nightwolf's spirit powers give him an immunity to Rei's dark magic, but her fighting skill is more powerful than he had expected. It takes all of what strength Nightwolf had left to stay in the fight, but he soon has Rei on her hands and knees.

"You have lost your mind, Swallowtail." He spoke.

Rei was panting as she struggled to stand back up. While the aura Nightwolf sense had become fainter, he still sensed anger in her. "Stay down, Swallowtail. I do not wish to hurt you."

A defiant growl left Rei's throat as she swiped up her medallion, pocketing it before glaring at Nightwolf.

"I shouldn't have even bothered with this mission." Rei spoke, "The only good thing that came out of it was meeting Raiden..."

"What are you talking about? Mission?" Stryker inquired, "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Before anything else was said, Kitana suddenly perks up, which catches Nightwolf's attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

Kitana doesn't reply at first, but then she spots what she was looking for.

"Mother..."

* * *

(Asali to English Translations)

"Na nussil, nil Duuhsr!" - "No mercy, my Devils!"


	17. Chapter 16: Rei

**Well, my readers, we finally come to the chapter I was waiting forever to do.**

 **You honestly thought I was just gonna have Rei as a background character and not give her her own chapter?**

 **YOU THOUGHT WRONG.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

We return to the temple, where we watch as Sindel walks into the temple, letting off a banshee scream multiplied tenfold from her original powers. Sonya and Stryker are pushed to the stairwell bu force, Sub-Zero is forced to generate an ice shield, Jade wards off the attack the best she can with her staff, while Johnny only keeps is balance by holding onto one of Jax's arms. Only Nightwolf and Rei are unaffected by the scream, although in Rei's case, it had an entirely different effect that made Nightwolf shiver: her dark aura had flared up to a level he thought impossible.

"Come forward, if you dare." Sindel taunted, "I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not."

The Forces of Light quickly come together, but Rei summons a cloud of darkness to push everyone back, stepping forward towards Sindel with glowing eyes and hands.

"Lady, you came at the worst possible time..." Rei's voice now had a full on echo.

 _"Rei... if you have at least some respect for me left, I need you to free Sindel from her possession!"_ requested Corliss.

Rei either heard it or ignored it as she took on a fighting stance. "Come at me, if you dare!" She roared before using a more brutal shadow blitz on Sindel starting another fight. Empowered by Shang Tsung's magic and strength, Sindel proves to be one of the toughest fights Rei has ever taken on, but Rei's pure fury and anger are the sole benefactors that kept her in the fight. In the end, Rei has Sindel on the floor, struggling to get up.

"You will face MY judgement, Sindel. Here and now!" Rei growled.

Sindel rises without effort and laughs in Rei's face. Which was the worst thing to do as Rei once again moved her arms in a twisting motion.

 **"Tsaiph suru si'auhrr si'as uhrs nu!"**

Chains of shadows came from both Sindel's shadow and the shadows of the pillars around them, chaining the Edenian Queen down. Sindel tries to struggle, but even with being powered up, she can't break free of all the chains. Rei then rises into the air with a semi-graceful pirouette and once she got high enough, she stopped.

 **"Mi'ail nil nussil suu ilai san suhr sassizsuhar!"**

With that, Rei proceeded to come down with the mother of all dropkicks, Sindel screeching as a thick, green mist was literally kicked out of her, the mist faintly resembling the Edenian. Everyone watched as Rei proceeded to use her magic to grab the mist and craft it into a rather eerie looking green, red, and black Spectrite while the chains binding Sindel down vanished, letting her unconscious, but still breathing body hit the floor. Kitana and Jade rush over to the woman and Rei grabs the Spectrite before it could charge at Sindel. She then crushes it in her hand with a sickening crunch, what was left of it falling and dissolving on the ground.

"..." Rei remained silent, watching as Kitana kneels at her mother's side, taking a hand into hers. There was an eerie silence that followed as everyone tried to comprehend what the hell just happened. Rei looked down at the ground, immobile, even as Jiayi, Rin, and Jae Hwa rejoin her.

"Swallowtail...?" began Kabal, "Are you alright...?"

"..." Rei remained silent as she turned around and started to leave the temple. She was then stopped by both Johnny and Kung Lao grabbing her shoulders.

"Swallowtail, what are you doing?" asked Kung Lao.

"Yeah, you just kicked serious ass and now you're gonna leave?" added Johnny. Rei stayed still, only slightly turning her head.

"...please tell Raiden... "I'm sorry".." was all she said before shaking free of their grips, leaving the temple and leaving everyone still confused at what all just happened as they joined Kitana and Jade.

* * *

On another plane of existence entirely, Raiden and Liu Kang stand in the temple of the Elder Gods.

"Elder Gods, I beseech you. Earthrealm is in danger." He announced.

The six Elder Gods, all of varying genders and appearance, tower over Raiden and Liu Kang in spirit form, but they all speak at the same time.

"We are aware of your plight, Raiden." They answered.

"Then you must intervene on Earthrealm's behalf." requested Raiden.

"We cannot."

The Thunder God looked shocked at their answer. "But Shao Kahn... Liu Kang has bested him twice, yet he still-"

"Shao Kahn has not violated the rules of Mortal Kombat." said the Elder Gods, dropping the figurative bomb.

"What?! He invades Earthrealm as we speak!" Raiden shouted.

"Invasion is not itsef a transgression. It id the merger of realms that is proscribed." the spirits explained.

Raiden shook his head in disbelief. "A distinction without a difference! Innocents are dying at the hands of Outworld!"

"It is regrettable. But the Mortal Kombat tournaments are not intended to prevent certain outcomes. They are intended only to maintain balance among the realms." said the Elder Gods.

"Please, you must-"

"We have spoken." The Elder Gods cut off the Thunder God before they disappear, leaving Raiden and Liu Kang alone. Raiden ran a hand through his hair, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"The last doors are closing..." mused the Thunder God sadly, "We are nearly trapped..."

* * *

"Corliss, I'm back from the palace with those boo-"

Lacuna came to a stop as she noticed the empty seat at the monitors. Curious, she placed the history books she had brought the Timekeeper on a table and walked over to the empty seat. As she did, she sees a note pinned to the seat addressed to her. She yanks it off the seat and opens it up.

 _Lacuna, I need you to cover my post for me for a bit._

 _Rei is not in the right mental state. I knew she wasn't ready for a job like this. She's abandoned everyone._

 _I can't let her just give up like this. I'm going in myself to set her straight._

 _I won't be gone long._

 _-Corliss_

Lacuna frowned sadly before taking her seat and looking at the monitor. Right now, it showed Rei on Shang Tsung's abandoned island, walking around with a heavy expression on her face.

"Rei..."

* * *

The island was exactly the same as she remembered it, save for the blood red skies and the occasional Tarkatan and Lin Kuei cyborg around. Rei had taken out all she had seen so far with little effort, but even that did little to cheer her up. Soon, she had made it to the outskirts of the forest, looking out towards the remains of the temple in the distance.

"Ah, memories..." She mused to herself, remembering how she blew up half the temple via self-destructing and ending up landing on Raiden. The latter one made her somewhat cheerful expression to a somber one as she remembered it, but she shook it out of her head.

"Man, I wish there was someone to beat up."

As if on cue, a roaring noise caught her attention. She turned to her left to see Kintaro approaching her, looking as if he was going to tear her apart.

"Asali! You dare return to this island?!" He growled, Rei raising a brow and popping her neck.

"Yes, I dare. And you risk your life approaching me." Rei calmly spoke before assuming a fighting stance.

They fight. Having faced Kintaro before, Rei knows how to counter him and avoid his flame breath and hit back hard with her magic and fighting skill. In a matter of minutes, Rei has Kintaro on the ground, choosing to spare him instead of killing him.

"You aren't worth my judgement, beast." She stared to walk off, leaving the Shokan laying there.

"Rei, what the hell are you doing?!"

Rei stopped in her tracks, not bothering to turn around. She already knew who was behind her.

"Well, nice to see you too, Lissy." Rei hissed as Corliss walked up behind her, the other purple Asali looking highly disappointed.

"Rei, you need to go back to the others now." Corliss ordered, "You can't just abandon them like this!"

"Fucking watch me." Rei proceeded to walk off, but was stopped as Corliss teleported in front of her.

"Rei, you can't quit now! We are near the final stretch! You just need to defeat Runik and-"

"And WHAT?!" Rei pushed Corliss away in anger, "You expect me to get lucky a second time? And with him having the Seven Devils at his side?! You are basically asking me to kill myself, Corliss!"

Corliss sneered at Rei. "You know exactly what you was getting into when you accepted this mission! You knew this was going to happen!"

"Oh yeah? How was I supposed to know that Runik would fuck everything up? Huh?!" Rei shouted, getting angry again.

"Runik is just an anomaly that can be dealt with! You just-"

"NO!" Rei unleashed another cloud of darkness, pushing the Timekeeper back and nearly knocking her onto the ground, "I'm not gonna face him! If I face Runik, my only chance of winning is going Unbound! I refuse to do it again!"

Corliss' glare could start infernos if it were possible as she summoned her staff. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Rei... But you left me no choice!"

They fight. With both fighters being Purple Asali with god-like power, they were an even match. Corliss refrains from using her time stopping abilities to keep the fight fair, but Rei is able to overpower her with relative ease. Soon, Corliss is knocked to the ground, Rei standing over her.

"Now, I suggest you back off and leave me alone!" Rei demanded.

Corliss groaned as she struggled to get back on her feet. "Rei... please... just go back..."

Rei grabbed Corliss by her collar, the Asali groaning in pain. "I will not. Now, go. Away." Rei tosses aside Corliss, the Timekeeper landing harshly on the ground as Rei walked off. Corliss was able to get back up, wiping some blood off her mouth as she pondered her choices. She then looked at the extra medallion she carried around and had an idea.

"If I can't get through to you... I know someone that can."

* * *

Back in the temple, everyone was around the slab, where Sindel's sleeping form lay immobile. Kitana was still holding her mother's hand, hoping she wakes up soon.

"Mother... please wake up soon..." Kitana silently begged, Jade placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She will wake up soon, Kitana. Don't fret too much." She assured, Kitana nodding. The sound of thunder brought everyone's attention to the temple entrance, where Raiden and Liu Kang teleport in. They both looked around to see the remains of the Lin Kuei cyborgs and look at each other confused.

"What happened here?" wondered Liu Kang. Everyone parted ways so the two could get a good look at what was on the table. Raiden's eyes widened at the sight.

"Sindel..?!" He runs up to the table, Liu Kang quickly following. Kitana doesn't say a word as she watches her mother.

"Swallowtail... I'm not sure what she did, but she did something to removed the malevolent force possessing her." said Nightwolf, "She should be waking up any moment."

Just as Nightwolf said that, Sindel stirred a bit, Kitana gasping and looking hopeful. Everyone watched as she slowly opened her eyes, looking rather confused.

"Mother..." Kitana murmured. Sindel blinked a bit before slowly sitting up. She looked around the room before her attention return to Kitana.

"...Kitana?" she spoke softly, as if praying she wasn't dreaming. Kitana smiled.

"Yes, mother?"

Sindel's expression went from disbelief to joy as she moved to hug her daughter. "Kitana!"

Kitana returned Sindel's hug with one of her own, everyone smiling at such a sight. Kitana looked ready to cry, overjoyed that her mother remembered her and was free of Shao Kahn's control. It lasted a few moments before the two parted, which made Raiden speak.

"Sindel, how do you feel?" he asked. The Edenian rubbed her temples a bit, trying to come up with an answer.

"I... I do not know I feel..." Sindel looked down in shame, her memories returning to her, "All the things I did for Shao Kahn while under that spell... he must be stopped..." Kitana held her hand.

"We'll stop him, mother." She assured. Sindel smiled warmly at her daughter's assurance. Raiden looked around, noting the lack of a certain Asali.

"Where is Swallowtail?" he asked. Everyone, especially Johnny and Kung Lao, looked rather upset at the mention. Nightwolf decided to break the silence.

"She has gone mad, Haokoh." he began to explain, "She snapped, spouting some nonsense and left, but not before freeing Sindel of her corruption."

"She said I was supposed to be cyberized." Sub-Zero spoke up.

"And my neck was supposed to be snapped by Shao Kahn." added Kung Lao.

"And then she said we were all meant to die and mentioned something about a mission." Stryker concluded, "I think she knew more than she was letting on."

Raiden fell silent at everyone's words, his expression unable to be read as he started to ponder. Did Swallowtail really snap under the pressure?

Clink.

Raiden perked up at the sound of something metal hitting the floor behind him. No one else seemed to hear it, which made him even more curious. Turning around, he saw something laying on the ground near the stairwell. While everyone was discussing whether or not Swallowtail was hiding something or not, he walked over to the object, revealing it to be a medallion similar in appearance to that of Rei's, except this one had a strange lightning bolt pattern engraved on it. He picked it up and examined it, unaware that a pair of purple eyes were watching him from behind the pillar.

"This medallion... It looks like-"

 **"TIME OUT."**

* * *

(Asali to English Translation)

"Mi'ail nil nussil suu ilai san suhr sassizsuhar!" - "May my mercy free you from this corruption!"


	18. Chapter 17: Raiden

**Well everyone, we're at the final chapter.**

 **I just wanted to say to all of you who have made it here, I wanna thank you for reading this. It just warms my heart to know that some people actually like my writing enough to read everything. :')**

 **This is my longest chapter yet, mainly cause I'm a slut for details and stuff.**

 **Anyways, I hoped all of you enjoyed this unique retake!**

* * *

All the noise in the realm fell silent, and Raiden immediately sensed that something was wrong. Very wrong. He turned back around and was stunned by what he saw. The Forces of Light looked to be frozen in place, some with their hands in the air, others with their mouths open, as if cut off in the middle of a sentence. He walked up to the frozen form of Liu Kang, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Liu Kang...?" He asked. Liu Kang didn't move or react at all, remaining completely still. Raiden looked highly upset and a little unnerved at what was happening.

"They can't do anything, Raiden." A female voice said. Raiden flinched at the sudden voice, not recognizing it.

"Who's there?!" He shouted, "Show yourself!"

There was another brief silence before the voice spoke again. "I wouldn't recommend dropping that medallion, lest you end up like your friends."

Raiden noticed that the voice was coming from above and looked to the top of the stairwell. There, leaning on the rail, was Corliss, looking up to the ceiling as if watching something. Her staff was on a harness she was wearing, and she was holding a pocket watch in hand.

"...Swallowtail?" He asked, Corliss looking down at him.

"Fraid not, Raiden." She answered, hopping over the railing and approaching him, "I am acquainted with her though. My name is Corliss, Timekeeper for the Elder Gods."

"Timekeeper?" asked Raiden, staying on guard as Corliss now stood in front of him. She smirked a bit.

"Yeah, didn't know the Elder Gods even had a Timekeeper, huh?" She said with a giggle before returning to her stoic expression, "But, that's a story for another day. I actually needed to talk to you."

"Are you responsible for this?" Raiden looked over to his immobile friends, Corliss nodding her head.

"Yes, I stopped time." answered Corliss casually, Raiden's eyes widening.

"You WHAT?! But that is impossible!" the Thunder God said in shock, Corliss laughing at his reaction.

"To you, it may seem that way, but I have indeed stopped time." Corliss then reached into her pocket and tossed her pocket watch to Raiden, the Earthrealm God catching it. True to Corliss' word, the minute and hour hands looked to be frozen in place, as did the digital part on the top half.

"Raiden, I need a favor from you." Raiden looked back up at the Asali as she spoke, "But first, I need to prove you are capable of being able to carry it out."

"And what if I refuse?" Raiden asked, tossing the pocket watch back to Corliss, "How do I know you aren't planning something?"

"You see, that's the kind of attitude that gets one's ass beat." Corliss grinned, "No, seriously. If you refuse, you'll lose your best chance at defeating Shao Kahn."

That got a reaction out of Raiden as he seemed to ponder it for a moment. "...what is it you need of me?" He finally asked, Corliss tossing her staff aside.

"Fight me." She said, assuming a fighting stance, "If you defeat me, then I will tell you. But first, you need to put that medallion on. It's the only thing keeping you from being frozen in time like everything else."

Raiden did as he was told, glancing at the medallion before looking back at Corliss. "If it is a fight you want, it is a fight you will get."

They fight. While Corliss' fighting skill isn't as on par as it used to be, she still proves herself a formidable opponent for Raiden, giving it her all. Raiden demonstrates that he didn't become protector of Earthrealm by being a pushover in kombat. He takes the fight to the Asalian Timekeeper and manages to knock her to the floor.

"Now, tell me what you need of me." Raiden demanded.

Corliss coughed a bit before getting back up, one hand on her ribs. She smirked in delight. "I am a lady of my word..." She spoke before summoning her staff back into her hands and standing up straight, "Raiden, I need you to go find Rei and bring her back here." She requested, Raiden tilting his head.

"Rei?"

"Oh, that's Swallowtail's real name." Corliss shrugged, "She could have just told you and everyone else from the start, but she can be vain sometimes. Anyways, she needs to be here aiding you, but it appears she still doesn't believe she's gotten stronger since her last fight with Runik..."

"She's fought him before?"

"Yeah. Centuries ago in Spiritrealm. She saved our realm from the previous purple Asali Rethla, who went a _little_ bonkers after the Elder Gods denied his ascension. Runik was his personal sorcerer. After Rei killed Rethla, she had to deal with a powered up Runik, who stole what was left of Rethla's magic for himself. She only defeated him by going into a state we Asali call Unbound. Going Unbound makes our bodies undergo a horrifically painful, but temporary transformation that lets us use our powers at their rawest and strongest, but once the transformation wears off, we're left in a state of pain for a week or two. Unfortunately for us, this really fucked her up, and she is afraid of the thought of going through it again in order to fight him. With the Seven Devils thrown in the mix, plus his alliance with Shao Kahn... it's putting her under serious pressure." Corliss sighed heavily, "I guess... it kinda is my fault Runik managed to be set free from his Prison Jewel much earlier than expected. I forgot to set the seal for 10,000 years and instead set it for a 1,000."

Raiden was silent, taking this all in with a somber expression. That was why she started acting strange after hearing of Shao Kahn and Runik's alliance. "...that explains her strange behavior, but that doesn't explain why she said all those things."

Corliss frowned. "...if you want answers to why she said all those things, I suggest finding her and asking yourself. I am forbidden to speak about such matters. Hell, me being here in Earthrealm telling you this much is not allowed, but it has to be done."

"Why can't you find her and bring her here yourself since you're here?" asked Raiden.

"You don't think I've tried? She won't listen to me. She is out of my reason." The Timekeeper then looked at Raiden, "...but, I have a feeling she'll listen to reason if it's you asking her."

The Thunder God remained silent for a moment before nodding. "I will go find her then. I must know why she spoke of such things."

Corliss smiled and nodded in thanks and approval, but then looked as if she remembered something. She reached into another pocket and tossed Raiden a silver amulet with amethysts adorning it. "I need you to give her this amulet too. Make sure she gets this."

Raiden examined the amulet, rather fascinated by the unique design of it. He pins it to his belt. "...how long do I have to get her back here? Finding her may prove to be a challenge."

"Well, she's also wearing one of my medallions, so she is unaffected by my time stopping." said Corliss, "You have all the time you need to find and get her back here. I will not make time move again until you do, so take as long as you need. My first place I recommend you go look is Shang Tsung's island. She may be there to take out her frustrations via property damage."

Raiden nodded, teleporting away in a flash of lightning. Corliss remained in the temple a bit, sighing heavily before opening a portal back to Spiritrealm and leaving the temple.

* * *

Returning to the island, Raiden reappears on the beach. He looked around a bit before noticing something was off. VERY off. It wasn't until he noticed that a thick, dark purple mist was coating the entire island. Whatever it was, it made Raiden feel physically ill.

 _"Raiden, it's Corliss."_ Corliss' voice spoke, _"I can communicate with you from Spiritrealm since you are wearing my medallion."_

"Corliss, what is this mist?" Raiden coughed a bit, "I do not think it is of Outworld's making."

 _"Seems like Rei REALLY didn't want anyone finding her..."_ mused the Asali, _"She's got the entire island under Dark Mist. Raiden, you need to search the island quick and leave. Dark Mist is poisonous to non-Asali and can make you horribly sick!"_

That got a reaction out of Raiden, but before he could say something...

"Corliss sent YOU to find me?"

Raiden spun around to see Rei behind him, the Asali looking rather angry and a little sad. "...Swallowtail, why did you leave?" He asked, not using her real name out of respect.

"Why should I tell you? You already know, seeing as she probably filled you in on everything." Rei snapped, "Just leave, Raiden. I'm not fighting Runik. I'm not going through all that again!"

"While you're situation is understandable, we have no choice!" said Raiden, "It is our only chance of saving both our realms!"

"Just give up, Raiden!" shouted Rei, "Both our realms are screwed! With Shao Kahn and Runik working together, our chances of saving just one of our realms is slim to none!"

"Why do you not have faith in yourself, Swallowtail? With our strength combined, we will have a chance!" Raiden shouted back, losing his patience. Rei growled, her dark aura flaring up once more.

"Because my faith died long ago!" She roared, her voice echoing once more, "And now, I'll crush yours!"

They fight. Raiden was not expecting Rei to have this level of power, and reluctantly fights back with all he's got. But, with the Dark Mist around, Raiden starts to quickly lose his strength while Rei's strength grows. Despite this, however, Raiden is still able to win, but looks worse for wear.

"I did not wish for it to come to this..." said Raiden.

Rei was on the ground, growling a bit. Raiden frowned as he watched her struggle to get up. He walks over the best he can, offering a hand to help her up. However, Rei seemed to anticipate this and grabs his arm, judo throwing him on the ground with ease. Raiden wasn't expecting it, and is groaning as he lies on the ground. Rei seems to admire her work, circling him a bit before kicking his leg.

"On your feet!" demanded Rei.

 _"Get up, Raiden!"_ Corliss encouraged, _"Get up!"_

Raiden slowly struggled to get back to his feet, now feeling very ill and weak. Rei lands a series of punches to his face, chest, and gut, Raiden defending himself the best he could while making sure to stay standing and not accidentally zap her.

"Fight back..." demanded Rei, kicking the weakened Raiden down to the ground. Raiden attempts to get back up, but Rei kicks him back down.

"Fight back, why won't you fight back?!" Rei all but shouted in desperation.

"Because I NEED you!" Raiden shouted, realizing what just happened. He remembers the two voices from the vision he had back in Outworld.

Those voices belonged to Rei and himself.

Rei stopped in her tracks, astonished at what Raiden just said as her dark aura faded away. She remains still as Raiden gets back up on his feet, a hand on his ribs.

"Rei, your assistance has done more to help me than you think..." Raiden spoke, Rei's eyes widening at use of her real name, "I just can't find a way to thank you properly..."

"..." Rei's expression took one of worry as she let her guard down.

"You helped us during the two tournaments... you helped keep Earthrealm safe... All I ask... is for you to help me one more time..." Raiden felt woozy, stumbling a bit. The Dark Mist was affecting him faster than expected.

 _"Raiden, fight it! Stay awake!"_ Corliss begged, _"You can't succumb to Dark Mist poisoning now!"_

Rei remained silent, unsure how to respond. Raiden fell to his knees, his vision starting to fade from the effects of the mist.

"Rei... please... come back..."

Corliss' pleads for him to stay awake faded, along with his vision as he feel over, the last thing he saw was Rei rushing over to him and shouting something he couldn't make out clearly before passing out...

* * *

 _"God dammit Corliss, you just HAD to send him, didn't you?!"_

"If you had listened to me in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

Corliss looked incredibly frustrated as she watched Rei on the monitor. She was cradling Raiden's unconscious form in her arms, looking incredibly guilty. Rei looked up at the sky, which made it look like she was looking towards the camera in Corliss' view.

 _"This is all your fault!"_ Rei shouted, using a free hand to dispel the Dark Mist. Slowly, the island began to clear up, the red sky shining through the purple mist as the last of it faded away. _"If you had just left me alone like I said, Raiden wouldn't have gotten poisoned!"_

"For Azriel's sake, Rei, quit pinning the blame on me for once and take responsibility yourself!" Corliss furiously shouted, "You were the one who summoned the Dark Mist, YOU are the one who poisoned him!"

"Both of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Both Corliss and Rei froze at the tone of Lacuna's voice as the Queen entered. She looked at Corliss first.

"It's your fault for not properly filling Rei in on the details of this mission, leading her to getting stressed out, and not dealing with the Seven Devils sooner." She scolded Corliss, who looked down at the ground in shame. Lacuna then turns to the monitor.

"And Rei, it's your fault for not believing in yourself and panicking too much about something that can easily be dealt with at your power levels." She told the younger Asali, Rei looking away. The Black Queen Asali returned her attention to Corliss.

"Fetch me the Dark Mist Antidote. NOW."

Corliss scrambled out of her chair and left the room quickly, not wanting to face Lacuna's wrath. Lacuna took the seat for herself, watching as Rei calmly stroked the sleeping Thunder God's hair, muttering apologies under her breath. Lacuna shut her eyes, looking somber.

"...why must things be like this..."

* * *

The first thing that came to mind when Raiden finally came to was the lack of the purple mist. The second thing was that Rei was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly, he sits up, feeling incredibly weak, ill and in pain, coughing a bit and shivering. He tries to invoke lightning, but can only create small, weak sparks. Looking disheartened, he sighs heavily, putting his hand back on the ground.

 _"Raiden?"_

The Thunder God perks up slightly at Corliss' voice. He tries to speak, but finds himself coughing instead.

 _"Raiden, you have been poisoned by the Dark Mist."_ she explained, _"It's... not gonna be a pleasant experience. But, I think you already noticed. Can you stand up?"_

Raiden remained still for a few moments before slowly pulling himself to his feet, stumbling a bit before propping himself against a tree while looking frustrated. Corliss' nervous chuckling was heard.

 _"Well, at least you can stand. A lot of non-Asali can't even stay on their feet after getting poisoned. Consider yourself one of the lucky ones. Then again, you are a God, sooo..."_ Corliss chuckled nervously again, _"But, back to being serious, I've got good news and great news."_

"...what's the good news...?" Raiden murmurs, sitting back down to try and rid of the growing nausea.

 _"We've got the antidote ready for you."_

"And the great news?"

 _"Express Delivery. Look next to you."_ Corliss' words made him look to his right.

There sat a strange looking bottle filled with a bright pink liquid, sealed with a wooden cork that had a note attached to it. He pulls off the note and begins to read it.

 _Raiden,_

 _I'm so sorry for all of this. I never meant to hurt you, or even poison you with the Dark Mist. I was blinded by my own rage, my own fear. Nothing I can do will ever make me earn your forgiveness._

 _This bottle holds the antidote for Dark Mist Poisoning. You'll need to drink all of it in one go. The antidote is fast-acting, and will work immediately. Don't worry about it being foul-tasting: it's berry flavored. Asalian Medicine has advanced far beyond Earthrealm Medicine, so ours actually tastes like the flavor we say it is. The antidote also has a nifty side effect of healing any injuries you have, so it's a double whammy._

 _Rei, aka, Dea Swallowtail_

 _P.S. If you want answers, come find me at the Courtyard. I'll tell you everything I've been hiding from you. You deserve to know._

"..." Raiden put the note down, grabbing the bottle and opened it. He drank the contents in one go, starting to feel it's effects immediately and sighed in relief. Slowly he stood up, watching as his wounds from earlier were sealing themselves up.

"...that was fast acting." He mused, impressed.

 _"Neat, huh? It's a serum-like elixir made from the petals of a plant in my realm known as a Rosella. It has amazing healing properties!"_ Corliss beamed, _"Though... It does have a few side effects..."_

"Side effects?" Raiden examined the bottle, managing to find a label, but it was all in Asalian.

 _"Yeah. Mood swings, the chance to be temporarily allergic to the Rosella plant, and the rarest one, which I can see you have already gotten."_ Corliss sounded as if she was holding back her laughter, which made Raiden even more curious.

"And that might be?"

 _"Hold on. I'll send a mirror."_

A small portal above Raiden opened up, and down dropped a mirror. He picked up as the portal closed and looked into it.

"MY EYES!" he shouted in disbelief, Corliss laughing. His reflection showed that his eyes were now a bright shade of pink rather than their usual shade of blue.

 _"The last, and rarest side effect: a temporary color change of one's elemental powers or magic to pink."_ Corliss explained through her giggling, _"Your electricity will be pink for a while, as will your eyes."_

"How long does this last?!" Raiden asked, thoroughly embarrassed.

 _"At least a minimum of two weeks."_ answered Corliss, _"At least you're cured of the poison?"_

Raiden sighed. He had to agree that it was worth being cured of the poison. "I suppose so..." He mused, then turned his sights to the buildings in the distance.

He needed to get to the Courtyard.

* * *

In the ruins of the now destroyed courtyard, Rei sat in the still intact Grandmaster's throne, looking deep in thought as she waited for the Thunder God to show. She looked both physically and mentally exhausted. The sounds of thunder brought her attention to across the courtyard. Raiden reappears in a flash of pink lightning, something that would normally have made Rei laugh if the current situation wasn't so serious. Raiden looked around before looking towards the Grandmaster's throne. Both were silent, simply waiting for the other to say something.

"...so, you did come." Rei moved off the throne and summoned her wings, "I... didn't expect you to come."

Raiden didn't move as the Asali flew over, landing in front of him. "...I assume you only came because you want the truth. Well, listen up."

The Thunder God nodded. "Tell me everything. Do not hide anything from me." Rei looks hesitant before she took a deep breath.

"You see, there was a timeline before this one, but, it is not the one you see in your visions. The one you see in your visions is the one before that. In the timeline before, there are a lot of things different. The Elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han..." at that moment, said Spectrite popped out from the incubation chamber, "...was to become Noob Saibot, a wraith and servant to Quan Chi. I saved his soul and made him a Spectrite before Quan Chi could claim it."

"T-That was supposed to happen...?" mused Bi-Han, shivering at the thought. Rei took him in her hands.

"Yes. Corliss had me do it as part of an experiment she wanted to do, though she never did clarify what it was..." Rei looked confused.

 _"That will be explained at a later date once we get close to Phase two of it."_ answered Corliss.

"Well, you did say something about my brother getting cyberized... care to elaborate?" asked Bi-Han.

"The younger Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang, was to be cyberized by the Lin Kuei, but after Kabal beat him up, you and the others were able to return his free will back. That's why I saved him from the cyber Lin Kuei." Rei went on, Bi-Han gasping in shock before the poor thing shivered.

"I should thank you for that as well, Swallowtail." The Spectrite bowed the best he could. Rei gently pat him before going on with her explanation.

"Kung Lao... remember how I decided to fight that Kytinn?" asked Rei, earning a nod from Raiden, "Well, I didn't challenge it out of boredom. I needed something I could throw at Shao Kahn to stop him from snapping Kung Lao's neck after he defeated Kintaro. I didn't mean to kill the poor thing, but it had to be done to save Lao's life. That, and I didn't wanna lose my partner in defacing and destroying Outworld property."

"By the gods..." Raiden couldn't believe what he was hearing, a hand over his open mouth.

"I'm not done yet." Rei cut him off, "Sindel... poor lady gets it bad. In the timeline before this, Sindel ends up killing everyone but Johnny, Sonya, and Liu Kang. She herself gets killed by Nightwolf via some sort of suicide attack. She is under Shao Kahn's control through all this, and dies under his control." She sighed heavily, "And Liu Kang... ooh boy..."

"What? What of Liu Kang?!" Raiden asked, not liking the way Rei referred to him.

"...while his hasn't happened yet, we can stop it." Rei assured, " Anyways, Kitana was barely alive after Nightwolf's suicide attack on Sindel, but she dies in Liu Kang's arms. Liu Kang thinks you've gone insane and stuff and you then go to the Netherrealm to try and strike a deal with Quan Chi. You offered the souls of the fallen Earthrealm warriors, along with your own on the chance you were killed yourself. But, because Shao Kahn is a huge fuckface, he has already sold them out for Netherrealm's allegiance to Outworld. You went back to Earthrealm empty handed, which leads to an argument between you and Liu Kang, which escalates to a fight between both of you after you attempt to stop him from fighting Shao Kahn. Liu Kang still won't listen to reason and..." Rei looked away to avoid eye contact.

"...you end up zapping him to death on accident."

You could practically hear Raiden choking on air as he heard that last part, guilt overcoming him at the idea that he ended up killing Liu Kang by his own hand in the previous timeline. Rei went on.

"Before he dies, he curses your name. That, combined with the previous events, ends up making you a fucking wreck in that timeline's future, even when you were able to stop Shao Kahn. And trust me, it isn't pretty what you end up becoming as a result." Rei made eye contact once more, taking Bi-Han back and putting him on her shoulder.

"But, a miracle happened. The Elder Gods... they asked Corliss for her help. They asked her to change this timeline. Change it for the better. But, they never mentioned how she had to do it. She could have just hit the reset button, but that would have been too easy and since trying to subtly change things in the timeline on her own rarely makes any changes..."

"...she sent you in her steed." Raiden finished, finally understanding it all. Rei nodded.

"A sharp one, you are." she complimented, "That's why I'm here: to change this timeline for the better. Unfortunately, Runik is an outside interference, an anomaly to this timeline. Think of him as a game breaking glitch in a video game that can completely brick the system and makes it unusable. Him allying with Shao Kahn just makes things worse. This is something that should have NEVER happened. Now, both our realms are in danger as a result, which also will negatively affect this timeline."

 _"That's why I told Raiden to bring you back to the Forces of Light, Rei."_ Corliss spoke up, both of them able to hear her, _"You and Raiden have enough power combined that can take out both Shao Kahn and Runik. Your own negative self-esteem is the only thing holding you back from realizing that."_

Rei hmphed and turned away. "...I realize it... but the thought of losing despite our power combined terrifies me..." she mused, looking ashamed.

Raiden didn't say a word, but remembers the amulet Corliss had given him and takes it off his belt. "I was told to give this to you."

Rei turned around and saw what Raiden was holding out to her, taking it from him gently. "This is my amulet..." mused Rei as she pinned it to her shirt.

 _"It's to give you more of a power boost, Rei. So you don't have to go Unbound."_ Corliss added, _"But, you'll be more of a glass cannon than you normally are with it, so be careful."_

"...thanks." Rei was pouting slightly. Raiden put a hand on her shoulder, the Asali looking at him curiously.

"What can we do... to ensure Liu Kang doesn't die at my hand?" He asks. Rei gently moved his hand off her shoulder.

"We would have to convince him to not fight Shao Kahn. Besides..." Rei finally smirked for the first time in a while, "He must win."

"What?"

"He must win. Wasn't that what you said before you died at his hands in the timeline before the previous one?" Rei asked, noting Raiden's confusion, "He must win refers to Shao Kahn. We must allow him to merge the realms."

"That is insane!" Raiden shouted, shaking his head. Rei put a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish~" She spoke, "Shao Kahn must be allowed to merge the realms so the Elder Gods can punish him. Outworld is invading, yes, but since Shao Kahn plans to merge the realms despite no win in Mortal Kombat..."

"...then he is violating the rules!" Raiden looked ready to punch himself in the face for not realizing that sooner. Rei pats him on the cheek.

"Exactly." She said with a grin.

 _"Now that all that is cleared up, are you two gonna head back to the temple?"_ asked Corliss, _"Cause you got plenty of time to get back on foot or so. Or do whatever the hell you want, I don't give a fuck. Just as long as when you're done, you go back to the temple so I can start time again."_

The two look at each other, Rei looking a little hesitant before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"I'll go back." Rei said, "I feel a little more confident knowing I have my amulet with me this time."

Raiden smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "We will not let them win." He assured. Rei smiled a bit before something came to her mind.

"Wait, Raiden, before we go, you gotta see what me and Kung Lao did to piss off Shang Tsung so much." She grabbed his hand, and proceeded to lead the Thunder God off to another area of the island temple that she didn't demolish.

* * *

"Holy shit, it's still here and untouched."

Rei was trying not to snicker at the painting while Raiden was in another room. "The hell you doing?"

"There's some books here I feel need to be returned back to- Oh dear gods...!" Raiden didn't finish his sentence as he walked in, immediately dropping the books he was holding and covering his mouth and trying not to laugh at the sight of the painting. Rei started laughing at his reaction.

"Isn't it the most beautiful painting you've ever seen?" She asked, "It was so dull and boring before me and Lao gave it the ol' artist's touch. I call it, 'Kouhai Tsung's Kawaii Adventure to get Sempai Kahn's Undying Love'."

Raiden absolutely lost it at what Rei said, laughing for the first time in what felt like years to him. Rei couldn't help but smile at the sight.

 _"Holy fuck, you actually got Raiden to laugh?!"_ Corliss sounded highly impressed, _"He doesn't laugh at shit!"_

 _"Well done."_ Lacuna added.

"Well, I feel accomplished now." Rei mused. But, as Raiden calmed himself down, a familiar purple gem fell out of his robes, catching her attention. "Wait... that is...!"

Raiden saw the gem and picked it up. It was now the size of his palm, and not a single trace of the sinister aura that once was in it was there. He looked at it before glancing at Rei.

"During the first tournament, after that... rough landing of yours, this feel out of your shirt. I've been holding onto it since." He held it our for Rei to take. Rei examined it and looked rather stunned.

"It... grew..." She blushed a bit at the sight, something that made Raiden curious.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, Rei pondering for a second before smiling shyly. She closed his hand around the gem.

"Keep it." She told him, "It's a... special gem. The fact that it grew in your possession... It means something amazing in my culture."

"And that might be...?" asked the Thunder God. Rei had a nervous grin on her face.

"I-I'll explain it later. It's complicated." She stuttered, "We should be heading back to the temple now."

Raiden nodded in agreement, picked up the books he dropped, and put a hand on her shoulder, teleporting in a flash of pink lightning.

* * *

At the temple, pink lightning strikes down, revealing Raiden and Rei as the two approached the Forces of Light, still frozen in place. Rei stopped Raiden from walking forward.

"Hey, hold up."

Raiden turned to her. "Yes?"

"How are we gonna stop Liu Kang from challenging Shao Kahn again? I can always knock him out with my mace." offered Rei, holding said weapon up, "Or would that be too drastic?"

"You just let me deal with him. For now, you need act like you had just returned." answered Raiden.

"Got it, I'll just waltz in like I own the place, how's that?"

"Perfect."

Rei went so she was in the hallway leading out. Raiden returns to his place near the slab, putting the books on it.

 _"You ready?"_ asked Corliss. With Raiden's nod of approval, she gave out the call.

 **"TIME IN."**

And just like that, time started moving again, as if nothing had changed. Everyone was still in the middle of their discussion, almost no one noticing that Raiden was wearing one of Corliss' medallion, the fact that the occasional spark of electricity he was emitting and his eyes were pink in color instead of blue, and the books in front of him.

 _ **"MAMA'S HOME!"**_

Everyone sans Raiden flinched or jumped at the sudden shout as Rei walked in, looking like her old self once more. "Eyy, sup bitches?" She looks at Raiden and winks, "Raiden~"

"Uh, you alright now, Swallowtail?" asked Johnny cautiously, Rei shrugging.

"Eh, 50/50 to be honest. I was just having one of my usual bitch tantrums, that's all. Sorry if I upset anyone." Rei played it off, "Anyways, what's new?"

"Lord Raiden, where did you get that medallion?" asked Liu Kang, Raiden glancing at it, "You weren't wearing it a second ago."

"And what's with the books?" added Smoke.

"And why are your eyes pink as hell?!" Johnny laughed.

"That will be discussed at a later time. For now, I realize what we must do." Raiden spoke with authority, ignoring Johnny's laughing. "We must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms."

The volume of the loud "WHAT?!" that everyone shouted nearly deafened Rei, the Asali muttering a faint "ow" while covering her ears.

"But, that's suicide!" Stryker shouted.

"Have you gone mad, Raiden?!" added Sonya, "I thought you were trying to avoid this!"

"Yes, but this is a different circumstance." Raiden dismissed, "The merger of realms can can only be done if Shao Kahn wins Mortal Kombat. But, because he does not have a Mortal Kombat win, all he can do at most is invade."

"And since he pretty much went, "fuck it" and decided to try and merge the realms without a Mortal Kombat win, the Elder Gods are gonna smite his ass!" Rei finished for the Thunder God, Raiden smirking a bit.

"So, you're saying we just stay back and wait until the Elder Gods intervene?" asked Kung Lao.

"Yes." both Rei and Raiden answered.

"But what about that Runik guy? Doesn't he need to be dealt with?" asked Kabal.

Rei didn't miss a beat. "Yeah, he's sort of my problem, so I'll be dealing with him."

"But you were complaining about-"

"Do you not see this?" Rei cut off Kung Lao by pointing at her amulet, "This is the very thing that makes me a glass cannon. I didn't have it back then, but I do now. This should help me enough to whoop his ass to Chaosrealm and back without having to resort to going Unbound."

 _"It's almost time."_ Corliss spoke, only Raiden and Rei being able to hear her, _"Are you two ready?"_

Raiden and Rei glanced at each other, the two nodding at each other. "You all need to remain here. I do not want any of you hurt during this battle."

"Wait, you're going to fight them alone?" asked Liu Kang.

"Yes." both deities responding in sync once more, proceeding to walk towards the temple exit. Liu Kang isn't having any of that and ran up to stop them, spinning Raiden around.

"Let us help you. You shouldn't be fighting them alone." The monk requested, soon being joined by Kung Lao.

"This is mine and Swallowtail's fight alone. We do not wish to see anyone hurt or killed." Raiden denied.

"Guys, just chill. My power and Raiden's powers combined are more than enough to take out Shao Kahn and Runik." Rei assured.

"You need all the help you can get, and I am not letting you two go without me!" Liu Kang demanded, Rei backing away as a fight broke out between the Thunder God and the monk. It was an intense battle despite Raiden holding himself back from using any of his electric attacks. But, eventually, Raiden has managed to defeat Liu Kang, the monk on the ground.

"Liu Kang, do not interfere!" He ordered.

Kung Lao helped Liu Kang up, Raiden looking upset. "Listen to when your elders speak. Me and Swallowtail are fighting them alone."

"I've done good in keeping all of you alive, I'm not letting my work go to waste." added Rei, everyone looking confused, but before anyone could ask, she pats Raiden on the arm.

"You ready, hot stuff?" she joked, Raiden looking amused for once.

"Nice to know you are back to your old self, Swallowtail." he responded, holding Rei's arm as they teleported away in a flash of pink lightning. All was silent, save for Johnny's laughing, before Kabal spoke up.

"Raiden's lightning is pink too?" He asked, "What the hell, man?"

* * *

The two reappear on the rooftop Stryker and Kabal were at earlier. The area is now devastated from Outworld's assault and a giant portal has opened on the rooftop. Shao Kahn's throne has already been placed on the rooftop.

"Holy shit..." Rei looked around at the destroyed city, horrified at what it has become, "Outworld has destroyed everything!"

"Yes, this is why we must stop Shao Kahn and Runik." Raiden joined her at the edge of the building, "If they aren't stopped, the destruction will be on a world-wide scale."

"I fear what will become of Spiritrealm if they aren't stopped." Rei mused. Raiden put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will stop them before that happens."

A sound from the portal catches their attention. Shao Kahn is beginning to walk through it.

"He is here..." The two deities moved to face the portal, "But... where is Runik?"

Rei's question was soon answered as the Seven Devils appeared from nowhere, surrounding them. Each one had a listless expression, with the exception of Triss, who was fast asleep while piggybacking Bea. Raiden and Runik got into fighting stances.

"Me and my big mouth..." Rei mused just as another portal appeared from the other side of the roof. From it stepped out Runik, who was donning Outworld inspired sorcerer's robes and had an amulet of his own, though it looked rather plain.

"Well, lookie lookie!" Runik taunted, clapping his hands, "So, you finally decided to confront me?"

"Runik, you bastard, why did you sell our realm out?!" Rei shouted, "You know how dangerous Outworld is!"

"So? Why should I care?" Runik shrugged it off, "If it gets me my revenge and my chance to finally ascend, it will be worth it in the long run."

"You have doomed not one, but two realms with your alliance to Shao Kahn!" said Raiden, "Have you no compassion for the thousands of innocents that will die at his hand?!"

"I don't. Asali are soulless, therefore we don't need to have compassion." Runik's amused grin grew dark. "Now, until my emperor finally crosses over, I'll keep you two busy!"

Runik raises a magic coated hand in the air and slashes downwards. "Na nussil, nil Duuhsr!"

Raiden and Rei nod to each other before taking on the devils. While Rei fights Hamon, Attisa, and Liannon, Raiden takes on Ira, Livia, and Bea. First, he quickly takes down Ira, but no sooner does he manage this does Livia attack. After he repels the Devil of Envy, Bea charges in. Raiden, like the previous two before him, makes short work of Bea, who before going down, drops the sleeping Triss.

"May the Elder Gods spare you from their wrath." Raiden mused.

Raiden turns to see Rei fighting Liannon, the Devils of Greed and Pride both unconscious on the ground nearby. Rei delivers a series of punches and kicks to the Devil of Lust before finishing her off with a well timed punch to her temple. The purple Asali seemed completely unfazed, surprised at how easy she was able to take them down.

"Wow... that extra oomph from my amulet helped lot!" Rei beamed. She then waves over at Raiden, smiling. Raiden gives her a nod before they both noticed that Runik was at the portal, watching as Shao Kahn finally steps through the portal. Rei rejoined Raiden, both of them mentally preparing for the most intense battle of their lives. Neither of them noticed the Seven Devils recovering from their beat downs.

"Welcome to Earthrealm, emperor." Runik greeted with a bow as Shao Kahn looked towards Raiden and Rei.

"Sup, fuckface?" Rei said mockingly, Raiden rather surprised at the fact that even in a situation like this, she still had time to quip a joke.

"Tsk tsk, Swallowtail~!" Runik tasked, "That is no way to treat your future emperor! You will be bowing to him soon enough."

"Future emperor my ass!" Rei's dark aura started flaring up again, "I will only bow to three people: my mother, the Elder Gods, and maybe ol' Thunder Thighs here." That last part made Raiden give her a 'what the hell?!' look.

"Emperor, allow me to take out the purple Asali." Runik requested, "The God of Blunder here is all yours~"

"All these years you have fought me. You denied me my rightful claim." Shao Kahn spoke as he approached the two. With a swift punch, the emperor knocks Rei away, the Asali landing harshly on her back and very close to falling off the roof.

"Not. This. Time." Raiden was too distracted by Rei and ends up getting uppercutted by Shao Kahn, the Thunder God also landing hard on his back as he lands across the rooftop. The emperor turns to Runik.

"End the Asali. I don't care how you do it."

"Will do, Emperor!" Runik beamed, waltzing over to Rei as she managed to get up. Shao Kahn returned his attention to Raiden, the Thunder God having gotten back up. There was heavy bruising on his chin and the side of his face already.

"You leave her out of this!" Raiden growled, proceeding to fight back.

Over with Runik and Rei, Rei was back on her feet, Runik not noticing that her dark aura had flared up higher than it usually goes.

"Just give it up, Rei." Runik spoke, grabbing her by the collar with his magic, "You're clearly biting off more than you can chew."

"No..." Rei's voice was now an echo, "YOU ARE!"

She breaks free of Runik's magic grip and slugs him hard in the gut and starting a fight. The amulet Rei wears has indeed increased her power tenfold, allowing her to be at an equal advantage as the Asalian Sorcerer. But, even with the amulet, Rei still isn't quite strong enough to defeat Runik, and is knocked to the ground.

"Stay down!" Runik taunted.

The Devils have since then recovered from their beat down, rejoining Runik as they surround the fallen Asali. Rei groans as she rolls onto her back.

"You see, Rei? Not even having your amulet can give you any advantage!" said Runik, pointing at her.

"Soften her up some more for me."

With that, the six Devils proceeded to give Rei a gang-style beat down, Rei curling up into a ball to protect her navel gem. Liannon stabs Rei with her tail, Rei screaming as she is infused with the paralyzing neurotoxin, making the purple Asali unable to move. After a series of punches, kicks and Ira blasting her with fireballs, Runik held up a hand, causing them to stop. He motions for them to step away, wanting a closer look at the badly beaten Rei.

"Oh, how I will relish this moment~" The teal Asali cooed, landing a kick of his own to Rei's ribs, Rei crying out in pain. He grabs her by the neck, Rei struggling to breath, "But, then again, the sooner I rid of you, the better..."

The sorcerer drags Rei over to the edge of the building and holds her over the edge. Rei is unable to do anything due to the neurotoxins, and can only watch in horror, tears filling her eyes. She sees Raiden losing his fight with Shao Kahn, which only makes her shut her eyes in shame.

"Any last words, Rei?" Runik asks. When Rei didn't answer, Runik grinned and started laughing.

"Well then, goodbye!"

And with that, he lets go, Rei falling towards the ground below...

* * *

 **WHAM!**

Raiden cries out as he lands on his back hard once again, Shao Kahn standing over him. He grabs Raiden by his collar.

"Foolish resistance for a pathetic realm." Shao Kahn says.

"My emperor, the Asali is no more." Runik gleefully announces, "I'm afraid she had a little... accident and fell off the roof~" Raiden's heart dropped at those words.

"No... NO!" He struggles to break free of Shao Kahn's grip, but is too weak. Both Shao Kahn and Runik laugh at his useless attempts to struggle free.

"Such useless struggling!" laughed Runik.

"Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?" asked the Kahn before methodically pounding Raiden in the face. He then tosses Raiden across the rooftop once more and his amulet falls, shattering into pieces. He lands on the very edge of the rooftop and Kahn stalks over to him, the emperor being flanked by Runik. Shao Kahn's hammer magically appears in his hand.

"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms."

Raiden rolls over onto his back, and gets Shao Kahn's boot slammed into his chest.

"I know you can feel it. It is the end of all things." The emperor glows green with the souls he has consumed. Runik cackles madly at the sight, loving every second of it.

"This, is the best day of my life!" He shouted in glee, wiping a tear from his eyes, "Oh, I'm gonna treasure this moment!"

"Elder Gods, where are you?" Raiden shouts towards the heavens, "Why do you forsake us?"

Shao Kahn picks Raiden up again. "Your time has passed." He throws Raiden across the rooftop once more. The Thunder God lands on his stomach, groaning in pain.

"Ages wasted in foolish resistance."

Raiden struggled to his knees, battered and bruised. Shao Kahn faces him.

"I have wo-"

 _ **"YOU!"**_

Runik suddenly let out a girly shriek, which catches both Raiden and Shao Kahn's attention. Suddenly, a demonic creature shot up from the ground below, roaring in fury. It resembled a cross between a grotesque humanoid creature and a satanic looking swallowtail butterfly. Runik falls back, scooting away from the edge of the roof.

"N-No! I thought you were to-"

" ** _Afraid to go Unbound? Yes, I was."_** the creature spoke calmly as it stalked towards Runik. It's voice had a rather disturbing echo to it. **_"But, when you're thrown off a fucking ROOF, one has no choice... Plus, I refuse to let your little pansy ass win."_**

"C-C'mon, Swallowtail!" Runik stuttered, looking fearful of his life, "W-We can talk this out like adu-"

 _ **"I have had ENOUGH OF YOU."**_ the creature, now revealed to be Rei in Unbound Form, spoke as it rushed towards Runik. She then proceeds to utterly curbstomp him via smashing nearly every bone in his body by slamming him into the ground repeatedly, Runik's cries of agony echoing through the ruins of the city. Once Rei was satisfied enough, she tosses him aside, the sorcerer passing out from the severity of his wounds and broken bones. It was at this time the Seven Devils try to fight back the Unbound Asali. Rei effortlessly pounds each and every one of them into the ground, with the exception of Triss, who instead was taken over and gently placed out of the line of fire. She then turns her attention to Shao Kahn, the emperor unfazed at the fact that Rei wasted his sorcerer and six of the Devils.

"You do not intimidate me, Asali." He leaves Raiden behind, hammer in hand and ready to fight, "I'll finish what Runik started!"

" _ **YOU WILL LEAVE RAIDEN AND EARTHREALM ALONE!"**_ Rei roared as a fight broke out. Rei's power in her Unbound state is truly a sight to behold, attacking the Kahn violently with everything she's got, not once holding back. But, Shao Kahn has absorbed enough of Earthrealm's souls to fight toe to toe with the Unbound Asali. In the middle of the fight, Rei's Unbound form slowly starts to wear off, reverting her back to her normal appearance, which does not bode well as the battle was now in Shao Kahn's favor. With a might swing of his hammer, Shao Kahn strikes the now back to normal and severely weakened Rei in the gut, the Asali screaming in pain as her body was slammed into Raiden's, the two deities on the ground. As Shao Kahn stalks over, the two are able to get on their knees, Rei clutching her stomach.

"M-My... M-My gem...!" She slowly removes her hands, revealing several large cracks in her navel gem. Raiden grabs her hand, Rei whimpering in pain at his touch.

"Rei..." He murmurs. Rei looks at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry... I've failed both you and my people..." She cried, "I'm a failure..."

Raiden remained silent, unable to find the proper words to console her as Shao Kahn stands in front of them. "Now, Raiden... you and Swallowtail's worlds will end..."

Kahn lifts up his hammer and readies the finishing blow. Both Raiden and Rei had their eyes shut, hand in hand, waiting for the killshot. But, before Kahn can drop the hammer, golden lightning flashes before his feet. More flashes strike the rooftop around them, and from a portal from the heavens, six golden dragons fly out and surround the bodies of the two deities, three around Rei, three around Raiden, lifting them into the air and revitalizing them. With a final flash, Raiden and Rei stand before Shao Kahn, their wounds healed. Rei's gem was also fixed, the cracks no longer there. The dragons still surround them and when they began to speak, their voices are that of the Elder Gods.

"You violate our will, Shao Kahn." Both of them speak at the same time, "You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our penalty is clear."

Raiden and Rei charge up a golden variation of their lightning and shadow blasts respectively and blast Shao Khan with it. Sadly, it has no effect and Kahn laughs out loud.

"An anemic effort from ineffectual deities! Today, I become THE Elder God!" Shao Kahn declares before charging at the two.

The resulting battle is truly epic, with neither the re-powered Rei, Raiden, or Shao Kahn getting any clear advantage for the majority of it. For what seems like an age, the three titans clash with everything they got. Eventually, Raiden and Rei prevail and knock Shao Kahn to the floor. As he struggles to his feet and tries to charge again, Raiden and Rei blast him once more with the golden lightning and shadow blasts.

This time, the combined blasts have an effect, and the dragons surround Kahn as he is blasted. They begin biting into his body at various places, causing him to scream in body is scorched by their magic as the two deities were finally released from the Elder Gods' control. They both fall forward in exhaustion, Rei clinging to Raiden as the Elder Gods' final assault on Shao Kahn cause the warlord to explode in a flash of golden light that reaches the heavens. The Elder Gods immediately depart in the same light, and as the portal dissipate, the dark clouds surrounding the sky clear away, leaving the sun to shine through. The two gods remain on their knees as Raiden looks to his amulet one more time, Rei watching it intentionally. Finally, the cracks adorning it are removed, restoring the amulet to what it once was.

"It is over..." Rei looks heavily relieved at Raiden's words, hugging Raiden happily.

"Oh gods, it's finally over..." she added. Raiden looked relieved as well, returning Rei's hug, which surprised her in a good way.

"Our realms are saved..." Rei said, her voice muffled a bit by Raiden's shirt. They remained that way for a few moments before they broke the hug, Rei smiling warmly.

"Are you ok?" She asked Raiden nodding.

"Yes, and you?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Rei answered, blushing lightly as Raiden took her hand into his once more.

"I do." He chuckled at her blushing.

"Tease..." Rei lightly punched him in the arm as they stood up. Their attention was turned to a remnant of Shao Kahn; his helmet. Rei went over and kicked it up into her hands, examining it in detail.

"Check it out, we got a trophy for our efforts!" She joked, handing it to Raiden as he joined her. He stared at the helmet in both contempt and relief.

"...his hammer would have made a much better trophy." He mused, Rei snorting.

"Well, then I'll keep the helmet and you can keep the hammer." Rei points over to a few steps from where the helmet was. Sure enough, Shao Kahn's hammer was on the ground. Raiden returned the helmet to Rei and walked over to pick it up, no selling how heavy it was with ease.

"I thought it would be heavier than this..." He noted, swinging it around a bit before resting it on his shoulder, "But, I should not complain. Thor's Hammer is heavier than this."

Rei giggled before examining the helmet. "We can make use of this helmet. Why not take it to Ourworld and use it for intimidation?" she explained, her smile growing sinister, "Show it to whoever's next to rule Outworld, tell them that if they ever tried invading Earthrealm again, you will do the same thing to them as you did to Shao Kahn."

"Intimidation will get us nowhere, Rei." Raiden shook his head.

"Hmph, killjoy." Rei watches as the Thunder God swings the hammer around a few more times, but then the stairwell opened, and out rushed Liu Kang. The monk only needed to look at what Raiden was holding to know the outcome.

"They won... THEY WON!" He shouts happily. The rest of the Forces of Light come join him, everyone looked happy and relieved, the three Edenians in particular crying tears of joy. Everyone came around the two gods, giving them praise and thanks, which only made Rei blush at all the attention and Raiden smile nervously.

"I can't believe you guys actually managed to beat them!" Johnny beamed.

"We're free! WE'RE FREE!" Sindel shouted in joy, falling to her knees, "Oh by the Gods, we're free!"

"No more Shao Kahn!" Kitana added, Jade hugging her from behind.

"I still can't believe Swallowtail kept her word." mused Sub-Zero, who was looking the other way, "I mean, look at that."

Sub-Zero points over to the unconscious forms of six Devils and Runik. Said sorcerer is still conscious, but is unable to move. Triss is still sound asleep where Rei had put her originally. Everyone either winces or looks impressed. Rei, however, simply looks smug.

"I'm pretty sure I smashed some bones, but who cares?" She grins. She then stalks over to Runik, crouching at his side. Runik sneers at her in anger.

"...come to mock me as I'm down, Swallowbitch...?" He says. Rei flicks him on the forehead.

"Well, duh. Winner gets bragging rights, obviously." She speaks as she stands up straight. She gives him a good kick in the ribs, the sorcerer growling in pain. "That's what you get for allying with Shao Kahn, dumbass!"

Raiden suddenly joins her, eerily calm as he holds the hammer in both his hands. He gently pushes Rei to the side, confusing the Asali at what he was about to do. Everyone watched in curiosity in what he was about to do. He remained silent, as if pondering what to do. A look that screamed 'YOLO' came on his face before he shrugged and raised the hammer in the air...

 _ **WHAM!**_

Runik's shriek of pain echoed through the ruined city as Raiden brought the hammer down on his stomach, a cracking sound heard as he does so. Raiden grabs him by the collar and brings him up face to face.

"That's for nearly killing Rei, you insignificant waste of space!" He growls before tossing him aside like a rag doll and resting the hammer on his shoulder once more. Rei actually looked pleased at the sight.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you, Raiden~" She compliments.

"Great work, you two! I'll take it from here."

Everyone turns to see Corliss emerging from a portal, flanked by several Asali of various colors in what looked like to be Royal Guardsmen armor. Corliss turns to them.

"Imprison the Devils and take Runik to the dungeon. Her Highness' orders." She orders, the guards nodding and going to collect the Devils and Runik. She returns her attention to the group, specifically Rei and Raiden.

"That was truly a sight to see, three titans duking it out. Much better than that last action movie I saw." She grins, "Anyways, I just came to congratulate you both. Both Earthrealm and Spiritrealm are now safe thanks to you."

"Uh, not to intrude, but who the hell are you?" asked Jax.

Corliss looked embarrassed. "Whoops! Where are my manners? My name is Corliss, Timekeeper for the Elder Gods..."

As Corliss spoke to the group, the two gods went to the roof's edge, looking out over the city.

"The city's a huge mess, but I think if we all work together, we can rebuild it." said Rei, "It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Raiden nods in agreement. "With all our efforts combined, this city can begin anew."

"Well, seeing as I may have grown attached to this realm..." Rei chuckles, "I might just stick around. Who knows? I may have another realm to protect."

That last statement caught Raiden's attention, which made Rei smirk. "Why do you say that?"

"...because maybe I want to help you protect it." the Asali answered, her words making Raiden smile a bit.

"Your help is most welcome, Rei." he said in a pleased tone. He looked back out towards the ruined city.

"Come. Let us gather the others and tend to the fallen. Earthrealm needs help being rebuild. Our work has just begun."

* * *

An hour had past since then, the rooftop now without a soul on it... save for a certain Netherrealm sorcerer as he walks onto it from a portal. Quan Chi picks up one of Shao Kahn's shoulder guards, examining it like it was a trophy.

"...your plan almost worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok." he mused. The ghostly figure of an elderly man in red and black appears next to him.

"Shao Kahn was blinded by rage. How easily was he convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging the realms." Shinnok spoke, "However... the appearance of the Asali was not what I was expecting."

"Neither was the Thunder God and everyone else remaining alive." added Quan Chi, "The Asali managed to avert everyone's deaths."

"It matters not." mused Shinnok, "Neither Earthrealm nor Outworld can now withstand the Netherrealm's onslaught. It is time. Soon I will be free. Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours..."


End file.
